


The Avatar’s Phoenix

by Jasminetealover



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is a good boi, Aang loves music, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astral Projection, Badass Zuko (Avatar), Bromance, Character Death, Dadko, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Lots of Reference, Multi, OC characters, Other, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Psychic Zuko, Psychokinesis, Telepathy, They are also creeps, War, Zhao (Avatar) Is An Asshole, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko (Avatar)-freefom, Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), Zuko babysit The GAang, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko knows what’s going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 81,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasminetealover/pseuds/Jasminetealover
Summary: The avatar has disappear for  a hundred years. The world is in chaos. So the spirit decided to send someone. Someone close to the light spirit. They send the Phoenix.Ozai is ashamed of his son, thought he can’t bend and want to kill him.The boy’s deadly fate was set until the Phoenix rushed in to hold him.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Raava(Avatar)/original character, The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Ursa & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Character
Comments: 223
Kudos: 781





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first fan fiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the chaotic world where we’ve met.

The war has goes on for hundred years. The avatar has vanished. 

The spirits and the previous Avatar are worrying about the fate of the living’s world. They gather around to discuss about it. What can they do? How will they do it? And who will do it? The previous avatars show up to offer some idea. Most of them doesn’t seem to work. They become silent. Trying to come up with something.

Suddenly Avatar Wan raise his hand. He brought up a name. He said they should find a host for “Phoenix” the spirit in tutelage of Raava before she merged with the avatar.

“Do you hear yourself?”

“She’s unstable.”

“She will cause more trouble.”

“She will destroy everything.”

The other disagreed.

“Please. Let me explain. I know you all think that she’s unstable and nothing but trouble. So you choose to stay away from her. That’s why none of you know her like Raava and I do. But we know that she just don’t understand us. Please. Raava believe that she can learn. And she’s one of the first to approach her. We stayed with her long enough to know that she just a hothead giant bird. Give her a chance.”

Then a giant bird spirit show up. She glide down to them. Her fiery feathers illuminate purple,blue,yellow and red. She look at them with no expression on her face despite what the others spoke of her. She think of the lessons Raava taught her how to socialize. She bow to them politely and lift her up to see their reaction. She try to make herself look as friendly as possible by giving them a puppy eye.

The other spirits give each other a look. Wan smile at Phoenix. Told her about the plan he came up with. Simple, find her a host, merge with them then find the Avatar and restores balance to the world. She considers the plan as her atonement and gave Wan a nod. The others still murmuring about her.

But then. Everyone became quite. Someone is calling out to them.

“Agni. I pray before you for Prince Zuko. This child has been born without a flame to call his own. We ask humbly that you will grant him with that fire,as your loyal servants. We plead with you that our prayers are heard.” The Fire Sages prayed.

“But the child is already a firebender....” Agni said.

Phoenix’s eyes widen with excitement. She heave off the ground as fast as she can.

“Phoenix! Wait!” Wan called out to her. But she wouldn’t stop.

‘Raava. I’ll see you soon.’ Phoenix thought to herself.

The Fire Sages fall back, startled by a giant fire bird spirit that emerged from the golden statue of Agni, shine bright in the middle of the night like the sun. Everyone at the altar of Agni’s eyes caught on the massive bird spirit. Phoenix looks down at all of them and her attention was caught on the baby on the altar. She chose him. She dived down to the infant’s chest and merged with him. 

Then everything go silent when the the fire bird disappeared in the prince.

“Shyu. What was that?” Ursa, the mother of the child asked. “Answer. Shyu.” Ozai, the father of the child demanded. Fire sage Shyu turned to look at the baby on the altar. It’s vein glowing slightly yellow. “What is the meaning of this?” Ozai demanded again. He sound even angrier than the first time.

“Agni has claimed this child as his own.” Fire Sage Shyu declared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody In the palace is safe from Zuko.

After the day he was born.

Zuko was raised as Agni incarnate. He was to be given everything he wanted. He is now six years old. He’s a quiet kid and lack of enthusiasm. Unlike his sister, Azula. He used to sitting next to the pond with the turtle ducks and his mother. His mother is concerned about his mental health. She was about to ask her son what make him feel so down. But he speak first. 

“Everyone is so loud. Even when they don’t speak.” He said

Ursa frowned. Don’t understand what her son mean. “What was that mean, Zuko?” She asked.

“I don’t know. I mean... everyone were talking but they didn’t talking out loud. And I still can hear them. Like I can hear what they are thinking. Even these turtle ducks. They can’t even talk.” He answered.

“Well, yeah. I know you can talk. Stop complaining.” He turned to the turtle ducks and talk to them.

“What???” Ursa is even more confused

“I can hear everyone’s thought. Yuno broke a cup and accidentally cut herself in the kitchen. Renji is complaining about how bored he is to guard the palace’s entrance everyday. Some of the guards fall asleep and had a dream about them being a war heroes or whatever they want to be. Some dreamt a about Fire Lord Azulon punishing them for a weird reason I don’t want to mention. And how great. The chefs are making extra spicy noodle for dinner. And father stubbed his pinky toe to the table this morning and he scream like an iguana parrot.” Zuko let it all out.

Ursa look at her son in shocked. She didn’t know her son was born with such an incredible power. 

“And I can do this too.” Zuko continue. He raised his hand and then a turtle duckling is now floating in the air without anything holding it. It look so scared and begin to kicking its legs in the air and cried for help. So Zuko put his hand down and the turtle duckling lower back down to the water. It rush to its mother and hide behind her. And then she leads her children away from the monster that harmed her child knowing that she can’t fight it. Zuko took a big sight and hug his knees. 

Ursa doesn’t know how to react to her son’s problems. She can only told him to ignore it and calm his mind. She didn’t know if her words actually do something but she hopes he’ll feel better. Zuko leaves the garden to his room. He told the servants to leave. And sitting there on the floor alone.

——————————————-

Ozai was very disappointed. His son, Zuko was blessed by Agni himself. But he is the worst at firebending. Unlike his daughter, Azula. She can summoned her fire at the age of four while Zuko successfully summoned his fire yesterday. He began to wonder why is his son so weak and pathetic. He didn’t send him to school because Zuko might do something embarrassing but instead find him a tutor to teach him private lessons. He can’t let anyone outside the palace know that his first born who had been blessed by the spirit just start learn how to firebend properly yesterday. And he look at Ozai, he give him a weird look. Sometime he giggled. Sometime he scared. Sometime he look like he is pitying him. Sometime he glare angrily at him. It all might happen in the same day. ‘What a freak.’ Ozai thought to himself.

——————————————-

Zuko is sitting on the floor starting to tearing up. He began to think that he really is a freak like his father and sister think. He doesn’t understand why are they like to treat him like this. He start to cry and the floor where he sit cracked a little. He stayed in that position until the servant came to invited him to the diner room to have dinner. He get up on his feet and walk to the dinner room. 

‘What took him so long? Oh. He cried. Took him long enough to dry his tears.’ Ozai thought. 

‘Tears? Really? What a cry baby.’ Azula thought.

‘Oh dear. Why did he cried?’ Ursa thought.

‘Why did he cried? Did Azula bullied him again?’ Lu Ten thought.

‘Oh no. My poor nephew cried again. Maybe I should ask him later why.’ Iroh thought. 

Zuko sit down at the table and have his meal quietly. Until his mother come up with “Zuko. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, mother.” He answered with a smile. He doesn’t dare to take a deep breath afraid that he might hiccup in front of them. 

“Zuzu, you really are the worst at lying. Tell us what happened. I wouldn’t sit here having dinner with a cry baby.” Azula said. Ursa shushed at her.

Zuko sighed. He will hold it no longer. “You and father think I’m a freak, pathetic, embarrassing......” He pause for a second. “Just like grandfather think of you.” He turn to glare at his father. “You dare disrespecting your father!?” Ozai yelled at him. Zuko put down his chopsticks and look at him, annoyed. “Admit it, father. You disliked me because I remind you too much of yourself. You even wish uncle Iroh dead so you can have the throne after Fire Lord Azulon’s gone.” Zuko’s eye glowing slightly fiery as he said, still glaring at his father. But now with no expression on his face. Ozai want to yell at him something stopped him.“He always ignore you because he already have uncle Iroh and you’re just an accident.” Zuko’s eyes glow even brighter. Ursa want to say something but she can’t find her voice. Iroh glaring at his brother with a questioning look but he didn’t say anything.

‘You think I’ll let you yell at me like a maniac? I don’t think so.’ Ozai flinched as he hear his son’s voice inside of his head.

Zuko gets up from his seat and leave the room. Then Ozai finally fine his voice. “Zuko! Get back here! Now!” He get up from his seat to follow his son. But he’s already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh talks to Zuko about his power.

Ozai rushed to his room.

Something is wrong. He never felt so confused. How could he heard his son voice inside of his head? Was it just him, thinking? It doesn’t sounds like himself at all. And how did Zuko found out about his strong desire for the throne? It’s that why he always look at him with a strange look? 

No.

Someone must have told him. But who? He never say anything about it. 

Wait.

He did told someone.

It’s Ursa.

But he never mentioned his wishes for his brother to die.

Or the kid can read his mind.

‘Loud and clear.’ A thought rushed in.

“What the—.”

———————

Iroh excuses himself from the table and follow his nephew. He’s pretty sure Zuko would be in his room. He needs to talk to him. He is worrying about the secret deeps in his nephew’s mind. From the day Zuko was born he could tell that something’s not right. The power he received from the the giant bird spirit must have been hard to control. He afraid that his nephew’s emotions might bottle up and release his deadly power when it at its peak.

He believes he could give his nephew some advice about his power and emotion. He is now at his front door’s room. Iroh is about to knock the door but it was open before he could. Zuko look at him and say...

“Uncle. I want to talk.” He lets uncle in his room and sit on the edge of his bed. Look at him awkwardly. Don’t know how to start the conversation. 

Iroh wait with patience. Zuko rubbing his thumbs and look up at him. He finally figured out what to say.

“I can read mind.” Iroh raised his eyebrows. 

“And..... I can lift things up with my mind.....uh.... It’s not like when earthbenders lift a rock or when waterbenders make water float in the air. I mean.... I can lift anything up. Even myself.” Zuko said and levitating up from the bed. His eyes are now at the same level as Iroh’s.

Iroh staring at Zuko, surprised by what his nephew is capable of.

Zuko landed down in front of his uncle. Look at him with a saddening look. “I don’t have anyone to talk about this, uncle. Nobody will understand me. Even you. But I still want to talk. I need someone to listen to me about it. I told mother this morning but she doesn’t seem to know how to react to it. Well. Who would?” He cried.

Iroh begin to pondering about the bird spirit that merged with his nephew when he was a baby. It might be the source of his power.

“You think it was the spirit that merged with me?” Zuko asked his uncle.

“I have no idea. But I’ll try my best to help you, nephew. Do you have anything more to say that I might can help?” Iroh smiled warmly at Zuko. 

“Would you promise me that you will not tell anyone? I don’t want anyone to know besides you and mother.” Zuko asked. 

Iroh gave him a nodded. Promised his nephew to keep his power a secret. Zuko smiled.

“Thank you, uncle.” Zuko give Iroh a hug. “Don’t tell Lu Ten too.” 

“You have my word.” Iroh replied. And give his nephew a big smile.

Iroh leaved Zuko’s room and went back to his own. Meanwhile Zuko is still giggle about his father’s confusion in his sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko’s daily routine.

Zuko wake up in the morning along with the sun. He stretched. And get off of the bed and get himself ready for the day. He had been doing everything by himself since he was five. It took him a while to get the servants to leave him alone. 

He could sensed their tiredness and soreness when they’re around him. He don’t want them to do everything for him. Some of them even injured and they still smiled at him like nothing happened. So he told him that he wanted to learn to take care of himself.

And now he know how to do his normal routine by himself. He does felt bad at first because their duty is to serve him who is blessed by the spirit and is different from the others. And if they don’t father will have them punished. He told his father that he wanted to take care of himself. He won’t let him told him that he is a royalty and deserves such a service. So he had to tell the servants himself instead. He asked them how to do some routine so he could do it himself. And they agreed to teach him.

But Zuko still keep some servants around him sometimes in order to make it look like they’re serving him in front of his father.

Zuko finished his Phoenix’s plume and go to the dinner room to have breakfast with his family. He walk along the hallway ignoring the voice of the other’s thoughts. He arrived at the dinner room. His mother greeted him with a smile. He smiled back at her and take a seat. 

Iroh, Lu Ten and Ursa are having a chat during the meal. Ozai sometime stare at Zuko. And Zuko caught him do that and stare back with a curious look until his father look away. While Zuko was staring at his father Azula tried to steal his piece of roasted duck but he took it back and eat it without even looking.

‘Not today, sister.’ Zuko thought to himself.

Zuko get up from the the table and go to the training room to practice his firebending. He has start his firebending lessons for weeks now. With the help of his mind reading power he know how to perform the forms exactly like his teacher did. He developed his skills very fast like a dark horse. And he also managed to dodge, blocked and encountered anything coming toward him from any direction when he had a sparring match.

He also practiced his breath of fire like his uncle taught him during breaks. And also secretly summoned a small bundle of multiple colors flame to his palm. 

His father sometimes come to watch him practice. He doesn’t like the way Zuko avoids and evades the attacks more than encounter it during sparring. He usually told him to be more offensive in combat but the boy just stares at him dead in the eyes with a blank expression. It’s seem like those words doesn’t make it to him at all in Ozai’s point of view.

After finished his lunch. Zuko will go to the garden to feed the turtle ducks. But it seem like after that day he used his power on one of the turtle ducklings they never approaching him again. So he tear the bread into tiny pieces and left them in pond. He knew they’ll always come to eat the bread after he left.

In the afternoon. Zuko has to study a private lessons about politics, history, mathematics, colonies’s language and etc. He got every answers right during the test. Thanks again to his mind reading power.

And then he will have dinner with his family before he go back to his room.

He practice some more in his bedroom. But with a different fighting stance. His right foot took a step back and he lift his left heel up a little bit. He then lift up his fists, his right at the level of his cheekbones and his left at the level of his eyebrow. He took a deep breath and then began to perform some simple but strong fighting forms all made by himself.

He took a deep breath again after he finished performing. He undo his Phoenix’s plume and climb on his bed. He usually think about the feeling of him wanting to go out there and find something or someone before he fall asleep and dream of the place he never go.

And wakes up again to repeat the activities everyday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko’s vacation.

Every summer of the year. 

Zuko and his family will go on a vacation on Ember Island. He loves that place. It’s the place that his family is actually happy when they spending time together. No argument. No bad intention thought. No fighting. The most peaceful place Zuko had ever been to. They might stay there for a week.

They usually spending their time relaxing on the beach in the morning. Ozai and Ursa are having a sun bathing and watching their children playing. Azula is build a sand castle. She’s doing really great and it come out perfect every time. 

Zuko is swimming. 

Back then when he was three years old he tried to rescue a turtle crab. It was going to get eaten by an eagle hawk but the bird was going to starve to death. Zuko couldn’t decide what to do and then a giant wave washed over him and carried him out into the ocean. So he decided to learn how to swim from then on.

Zuko took a deep breath and dive down to the coral reef. The marines were frightened by his presence and swim away. He ignored them. He’s here to swim and to checkout the coral reef.

This time he comes up with an idea. Does his power work with liquid? He focusing on the water around him and draw his arms circle like a waterbender. The water around him began to twirl and form a bubble big enough for Zuko to fits his whole body inside. He keep himself levitate above the reef, don’t want to get his feet cut. He admiring the view outside the air bubble he form. 

‘It worked.’ He smiled.

He come back at the beach at lunchtime.

“Zuko. We’ve been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?” His mother asked him. 

“I’ve been swimming around the coral reef.” He answered as he dry himself off with his firebending.

“After all this time we’ve been looking for you and you’re at the reef?” His father scowled.

“Zuzu, you’re not a fish.” Azula pouts at him.

“Don’t suddenly disappeared in the sea again. Understood?” His father demanded.

“Yes, father.” Zuko looked away, doesn’t have any expression on his face.

Ursa pacified Ozai before he riots. “Come, my love. Let’s go have our lunch.” Ozai didn’t say anything and grudgingly follow her.

‘This little brat. He better feel lucky his mother hold me back.’ Ozai thought to himself.

‘Why don’t you say that out loud?’ Zuko’s voice rushed in his head.

“What did you just said?” Ozai spun round and glare at his son.

“Father. Nobody said anything.” Zuko answered while making a ponytail and give his father a look.

“Yes, father. Nobody said anything.” Azula said, pouting at her father. Giving him a questioning look.

“What’s wrong, father?” Zuko glared at his father.

Ozai feels like his choking. He snorted and rushed off without a word.

“What’s up with him?” Zuko frown.

He started to like messing with his father’s head. He smirked while no one is looking.

—————————————

Zuko likes to sing. 

He usually find a quiet place to sing in his free time. His song is really strange, it doesn’t have lyrics or rhythm making it sound like he’s howling more than singing. But still, he find it beautiful and it reminds him of something like he used to do it. He had been doing this for so long his voice doesn’t cracked when he hit the high notes anymore. In fact, it echoed.

And it seem like the animals love his song. They’ll come and gathered around him when he singing. 

The people in the town near by started to noticed that their pets disappeared when he’s singing. But when they tried to follow his voice he stopped. They began to made up a story of a shy spirit that come across to the world of the living every summer to sing with the zephyr.

Some said the voice is hypnotizing, some said it’s creepy, some find it relaxing to hear, some even said that the voice is leading to the sea monsters’s trap. It’s up to what kind of person they are.

To be honest. Zuko doesn’t like anyone watching him singing but he doesn’t mind the creatures that followed his song. And when someone is approaching him too much he will stop and run away to his family. And the creatures that come will soon go back to where they came from.

—————————

Ursa likes to take her family to see “love amongst the dragons” every time they visit Ember Island. 

Zuko found out later that the play reminded his mother of her home and her first love before she was forced to engage with his father. That was a painful memory and another reason why he’s upset with his father. (But he didn’t hate him, though.)

He likes the mask that the dark water spirit wore. He asked his mother if he could find the mask like that one. She managed to find him a replica of it for him.

Zuko then later found out that threre were the scroll version which is the original version. He read it and he prefer the scroll over the play. And next time his mother took him to see the play which they changed the character’s characteristics so much from the original. It leaved him dead inside for a week.

So this time he excused himself from the seat. He told his mother that he need to use the toilet and leaved. And he go out to sing instead and then returned when the play is over.

It was such a wonderful vacation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko’s first time in the spirit world.

Iroh and Lu Ten left to raid Ba Sing Se.

Zuko didn’t want them to leave but he can’t do anything. He thinks about them everyday. His mind reading power has it limit. He didn’t know whether he can really read everyone in the palace’s mind or not but he could hear so many of them so he just assumed that.

Once his uncle, Lu Ten and their army left the palace. He could no longer hear their thoughts. It seem like it’s beyond his reach. Zuko felt blanked. He missed them so much. He felt relieved every time he received a message from his uncle.

He also send them a message sometime. Asked them how do they do. Tell them how much he missed them. Asked about the Great Wall of Ba Sing Se. How is it like. Does it seem like it will never be penetrated like people said? And end the letter by tell them how much he loves them.

————————————

Two years later.

Zuko got a message from his uncle that they had successfully destroyed the Great Wall of Ba sing Se. And said that Ba Sing Se is a very beautiful city and wished that he and Azula can see it if he didn’t burn it to the ground first. (Heh. Uncle’s Joke.) 

He also received a gift from his uncle too. He got a pearl dagger with the writing “Never give up without a fight.” carved on it. He likes it so much he swing it around all day and decided that he wanted to learn how to use weapons.

Azula got a doll and she burned it. She’s jealous of him because he got a weapon he could tell.

—————————

A week later.

In the evening.

Zuko is sitting next to the pond watching the turtle ducks playing. Azula is playing with her friends Mai and Ty Lee. He could hear Mai thinking about him and he turn to her she blushed. He kind of understand what’s that mean.

But suddenly, a sharp pain cut through his chest. He feel sad, hurt and blank at the same time. Like something or someone he loves had disappeared. His eyes widened and he began to tearing up. He sprinted to his room don’t know what this feeling supposed to mean. 

His heart skipped a beat and his breath is shaking. He hugging his knees on his bed and crying himself to sleep.

Zuko wakes up again at midnight. His body felt so light. He turned to see himself sleeping still hugging his knees. He look at himself and see light of color purple, blue, yellow and red illuminate from him. He rushed at the mirror to see himself. 

The mirror has no reflection.

He run out of his room only to find out that he’s not in the palace but in a bamboo forest. He didn’t know if this is a dream or not. It feels so real. He walks around the forest for a while and he found his cousin in his armor looking blankly at the sky. He is covered in blood and scars. ‘He looks so horrible. What’s happened?’ Zuko thought.

“Lu Ten....?” Zuko called out to his cousin.

He turned to look at him. He had so many expressions comes across his face. He’s confused and shocked. He run to Zuko and grabbed his shoulders and began tearing up. Zuko took a step back and gasped but he realized he can’t gasp.

Zuko look at Lu Ten in fear. Before he could say anything his cousin cried.

“What are you doing here, Zuko? What are you doing here in the spirit world?” He asked Zuko with a trembling voice, looking at him in tears of unknown emotion.

“Wait. I’m in the spirit world?” Zuko asked in shocked.

“Yes. Yes, you are.” Lu Ten answered and hugged him.

“I don’t know. I just felt a pain in my chest this evening and I cried myself to sleep and then I appeared here....... I guess.” Zuko don’t know how to describe the situation but he still managed to make it into words. “Zuko. Did you just..... you know.... spirit projection your way here while you were unconscious? That can happen, you know?” Lu Ten wipes his tears away.

“Um......” Zuko blinks. He didn’t know how to answer this question. “Kind of...?” He awkwardly answered.

“So you’re .... dead?” Zuko forced the word out of his mouth.

And sadly. Lu Ten nodded. “Yes...... I am.” Zuko bursts into tears at the answer.

Both of them hugging and crying in each other’s arms. They didn’t know how long they stayed in that position but it feels like forever.

Lu Ten pulled away from the hug. He look at Zuko and smiled. “You have to return to your body. It’s almost morning.” He gave Zuko a kiss on his forehead and step back. They smiled at each other.

“Go, Zuko.......go.”

—————————

Zuko had woken up again in the morning.

He slowly gets up to sitting position. He looks at himself. No fancy light is illuminate from him. He got up from his bed and head to the mirror to see himself.

He looks into the mirror.

........

It just him. Prince Zuko.......


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phoenix discovered who Ozai really is.

A week past by since that night.

The siblings are playing in the garden with their mother watching them. Zuko is watching the turtle ducks swimming and Azula is playing around with her friends.

Ursa receive a message from uncle Iroh. She read it. Then she told her children with grief in her voice. 

“Your cousin Lu Ten didn’t survive the battle.” She cried.

Zuko become even more quiet. It’s confirmed that what happened that night wasn’t a dream. He really did went to the spirit world. 

Now they’re in the living room while Ursa is reading a book. Azula said that if uncle no longer had an heir so that their father could be the next Fire Lord would be better. Her mother opposed that what Azula said was wrong and Fire Lord Azulon is still healthy and strong. Azula asked why can’t she just called him “grandpa” and said that he’s not as strong as he used to be and that someone would end up take his place soon.

“Young lady. Not another word.” Ursa scowl.

Azula rushed out of the room.

“What is wrong with that child?” Ursa murmured to herself.

And then she was called by a servant to report her business.

“Zuko. Wait for me here, please. I have something to do.” She spoke to her son.

Zuko only look at her and nodded as she left. He still holding the message from his uncle and read it over and over again. He really wanted to be there to hug his uncle. If he was there he might be able to save his cousin’s life with the power he had. He really wants to know where is his uncle right now.

Suddenly. Every sound of thought in his head disappeared. His eyes widened at the only voice in his head. The voice of his uncle mourn his lost. He can hear his uncle blamed himself over and over again. He focused on the heartbreaking voice of his uncle. He can sense someone came into the room. It was Azula.

He snapped himself out of his mind and look at her. She told him that uncle is coming home. And he can also hear her thinking. She thinks uncle is a quitter and a loser. He stiffed by the thought. His eyes glowing fiery with anger.

He twisted and twirls the paper in his hand with his power. Turned it into a dart and dashed it at the stone pillar that she leans on. It pierced into the stone. Azula pauses for a moment looking at the paper dart that almost touched her. Her brother is starring at her with an unnerving emotionless expression. 

“Your thoughts are really loud, Azula. Just shut up.” Zuko picked up the dart and leave the room to find his mother. Ignoring the stares from his sister.

—————————————

Later in the evening.

Ozai called his family to Fire Lord Azulon’s throne room. He want to demonstrate his children abilities.

Fire Lord Azulon told everyone to leave except Ozai. He asked his son why did he wasted his time with such things and demanded his son’s objectives.

Ozai said that his brother which is the crowned prince no longer have an heir and still mourn over his son death. And mentioned his children, the older one who was blessed by the spirit and the younger one who is a prodigy. He wanted his father to make him the crowned prince instead of his brother.

Fire Lord Azulon became furious of the idea of his son and saying that he’s not going to betray his first born. He said that Iroh had suffered enough and Ozai suffering is about to begin. He ordered his son to kill his first child in order to feel what his brother felt.

Azula’s watching the whole situation smirking to herself and rushed to her brother’s room to tell him the bad news.

————————————

Zuko is laying on his bed.

He can here everything in the throne room. He can hear how happy his is when he heard that his cousin had died. He knew how excite is his father when he entered the throne room. He can hear how angry his grandfather is when he know what is on his son mind. And he can hear what punishment he gave to him.

He can also hear Azula giggles to herself in the hallway heading toward his room.

Despite all those things Zuko still doesn’t show any expression. Wondering how his father will deal with this punishment. He can hear his father’s conflicting thoughts. He didn’t worried about his son at all. He deplored him.

‘Zuko was blessed by the spirit. I can’t kill him because one old man told me to. He will soon be the strongest in my army. With power like that, I can dominate the earth.’

Zuko already knew that his power is no longer a secret to his father because one of the servants caught him using it from afar and he couldn’t tell which one of them told his father. He sighed at his father’s thought. He get up to see his sister at the door.

Azula hopped in his room and lean on the edge of his bed. “Dad’s going to kill you. Seriously, he is.” She said with a smiley face. Evil smiley face. But Zuko still show no expression and reply with “Yeah. I’ve heard.” in a monotone voice.

“Oh, Zuzu. That’s not the reaction of someone who is going to get kill.” Azula raised an eyebrow at her brother’s reaction. ‘How could he be so careless especially when he’s about to die?’ She thought.

“Because I’m not going to die. Lala.” He answered. 

“What make you so sure, Zuzu?” Azula asked sarcastically and turned to him.

Zuko get his head up from the pillow. He sitting there glaring at his sister.

‘Leave my room.’ Zuko send a thought to her. Azula look at him and blink. ‘Did he just.... but he didn’t move his mouth. How? How can I hear his voice without him open his mouth. What’s wrong with me?’ Azula started to get confused.

“Zuko. Was that you?” She asked.

Her brother chuckled and pointed at the door. Azula followed his finger and see that their mother is standing at the door. She grabbed her hand and said “Come. It’s the time we talk.” and dragging her out of her son room.

‘They didn’t closed the door.’ Zuko pout. Closed the door with his power because he don’t want to get out of his comfy bed.

———————————

Zuko feels conflicted.

What should he do. His mother went to his father to bargain to spare her son’s life by offered to brew a colorless and scent less poison to poison Fire Lord Azulon so his father can have the throne. Zuko want to warn his grandfather about the poison. But what will happen to his mother if the poison failed to kill his grandfather.

He knows his father is not a forgiving person and he mean it when it comes to something violent. But before he could think of anything he can feel the same pain when Lu Ten’s gone. He can no longer feel the life of Fire Lord Azulon. His grandfather has past away. 

“I let this happened. It’s my fault.” He murmured to himself. Trying to hold back his tears. He can feel his mother coming toward his room to say goodbye. His father had banished her fearing that she might poison him too. And if she come back he will kill her.

His mother arrived at his room to found him still awake and crying.

She embraced him in her arms, comforting him. She told him that she love him and to always remember who he is no matter how much things seem to change. She kissed him on the forehead and smiled at him. And then she leaved.

—————————————

Zuko can’t sleep.

His mother had leaved the palace just a moment ago. He got up from his bed and walked out of his room.

He walks along the corridor with his eyes glowing fiery in the dark. He disintegrated some parts of the palace’s wall to dust and let them flowing in and out of the spot they’re meant to be as he walked past by. He never felt so much control of his power before. He keep on walking.

He’s stand in front of his father’s room.

He knocked the guards out by overloaded their senses. He didn’t know he could do that. He opened the door and entered.

He walked toward his father who is sleeping peacefully on his bed. The bed was meant for two person. He stared at the empty spot of the bed and then at his father. Wondering how could he be cruel and heartless. He wants to know what make his father like this so bad.

He reach his hand out and gently land it on the central of the man’s forehead. He reach down to his memory, every part of his life. His thought. His feelings. Everything.

Ozai suddenly woke up at the gentle touch on his forehead. He quickly got up and looked around. He saw no one. He’s filled with confusion and anger. He rubbed the same spot that he felt the gentle touch. He gets up on his feet and walked to the door. He poked his head out of his room only to find the unconscious guards that supposed to be guarding his room.

He can feels someone walked past him out of his room but he saw no one and the door was forced shut. He couldn’t do anything but abided the force back into the room. He’s started to paranoid.

Zuko walked away from his father’s room with a blank expression that he used to show. He stopped cloaked himself with his mind. He came back to his room. Thinking about the information of his father’s past. His father wasn’t always bad, he just jealous and ashamed. He couldn’t be the person his father wants him to be. So he willingly to do anything to be greater than who he used to be.

Zuko starring at the ceiling as he think of his father’s problems that both of them don’t know how to solve.

Neither of them sleep that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Uncle is home after a few months. 

Zuko feels better when his uncle is there for him but he still feels empty. Unfulfilled by his mother’s absence. And his father? He seems to get the impact of his mother leaving too. The morning after he went to his room he found him standing near the pond where his mother used to be when she’s still here. He had nothing on his mind. 

He just stand there looking at the pond.....

Neither of them say anything.

Zuko gave his uncle a big hug. Told him that he’s sorry for his lost was all he done. He felt worse than before thinking about what he could actually do but he didn’t. He wished he can do more.

————————————

Five years past by.

Everyone in the palace never mention Ursa at all. It’s just like that she’s never exist. Azula is getting more and more uncomfortable to be around. She also said that Zuko’s emotionless face is really unnerving. And she’s right. It’s starting to become more obvious that everyone in the palace are avoiding him when he’s fourteen. He knows he is weird and he’s stressing over it. His uncle is the only one who has pay attention to him and despite the blank expression, Iroh knows his nephew is happy when he’s around. He always does.

Zuko had found another way to relax. Reading. The reason why he likes reading so much is because it’s unpredictable. He had to read it with his eyes not his mind. He never experience the feeling of surprise by an action due to his ability to read minds. He always knows what someone will do, this upset his sister very much because no matter how hard she tries, she never get any reaction from him. Therefore, the unpredictable stories told by alphabets is what entertain him so far. It upset him a little that he couldn’t read without getting interrupted by a thought chime in. But he just find a new place to read. Then he decided that the mountain below the Caldera City is the perfect place to read. Nobody’s going on a hiking around here anyway. And by the time he returns to the palace, everyone would be dumbfounded by his presence after spending a couple hours looking for him. Maybe he had make a time arrangement for reading.

Zuko and Iroh had recovered from their lost. They spent time together more, healing each other during the time. Have tea together. Play Pai Sho together. Make jokes and laugh at it together even if it wasn’t funny. Train their firebending together. Or meditate together. (Zuko accidentally entered the spirit world multiple times.) 

Zuko talked about his strong feelings of wanting to leave this place. Iroh listened.

“I always feels like I should be out there looking for something or someone. I don’t know where this feeling come from, uncle. But I can feel it getting stronger everyday. Like someone is calling me.”

“You might feel bored, nephew. You never go to other places other than the Ember Island.” Iroh replied.

A part of Zuko agreed because it’s true. But the other part of him is so determined to go into the unknown. He didn’t say anything other than “You’re right.” He smiled at his uncle. He excused himself and go back to his room. And his uncle said that he’s going to go meditate in his room. He thought he might be able to get to the spirit world and meet his son again.

Zuko got to his room and thinking whether he should leave or not. And if he should he takes his uncle with him? He had already packed his belongings long ago. His dao swords, some clothes, a map, some money, dried food, the dark water spirit’s mask and his pearl dagger for some reasons. He has a hooded black cloak hanging in the wardrobe.

All is ready except himself. He didn’t even know where to go.

He still can’t decide. And he always ended up fall asleep while thinking. 

—————————————

Zuko wake up by the knock on his door. “Come in.” He answered. The servants came into the room. “Your highness. Your father had requested your presence at the throne room.” He said. “I’ll be there.” Zuko replied. The servant bowed and leaved him alone. 

While Zuko is making his top knot. He can hear his father’s thought.

That the spirit that blessed him wasn’t Agni but something in between the dark and the light. And his plan of hurting him by using the exorcist performance as an excuse. He always knows that his father dislikes him because of his title. He knows his father like to stand on the highest level. 

Uncle Iroh told him after he came back from the spirit world. Zuko didn’t blame him. He knew his uncle just worried about his well-being. Zuko undo his top knot and let his hair fall past his shoulders, almost reach the center of his back. Changed his clothes into one that are more comfortable garb.

He pick up his bag. Strapped his dao swords to his back and put his cloak on.

He wrote a letter to his uncle telling him that he’s leaving. Zuko struggled to write the words down. He was so hurried he ended up writing only “Uncle. I’m leaving.” in the letter. It made him feel so bad knowing how his uncle think of him. After he lost his son, Lu Ten. He considered Zuko as his own.

Zuko can’t escape through the front door so he decided to jump out of the window and sneak out of the palace by levitate himself over the wall. It’s easy for him to get out of the palace unnoticed because of his power.

He hurry to the port when he saw a group of soldiers asking the citizens whether they saw him past by or not.

“Tsk. They’re fast.” Zuko cursed. It seem like he had to use his powers some more. The situation is getting harder to get through. He had to cloak himself while flying to the port as fas as possible without anyone noticed. He did it once, he could do so again.

He managed to get to the port right just in time. He had to knock every soldiers out before he stole a boat and get out of here. He sail away for a big moment until he reach The gate of Azulon. 

They sending a ship to check out the small boat that sailing alone in the sea. Zuko starting to panic. He throw his hand forward causing to sent the ship coming toward him flying in the direction his hand lead. They lifted up the net and set it on fire preventing the mysterious person on the boat to get out of here. Zuko throw his hands around from panicking thinking that his escape plan is going to fail. 

But suddenly the whole fire net snapped off of its place and fall into the sea. And he safely get past the gate.

He sit down on the deck. Trying to calm down. ‘Agni. What did I just did? I might killed someone.’ His eyes glowing fiery again. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to think of it again. 

“Agni. I just flipped that ship. Did they—. No no no. Are they..... alright? No! How would they survived that?” He’s starting to hyperventilate. He took a deep breath and tell himself that he didn’t killed anyone. Took him a big while to calm down.

Now that he had run away. 

Where should he go now?

He really didn’t think this through.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Zuko face the world.

Two weeks past by.

Zuko arrived at the closest Earth Kingdom’s shore. He had to use his power to make the small boat goes faster because he don’t want to sail into another Fire Navy’s ship. It was a hard time for him. Accelerated the boat until he’s tired and fall to his knees. Luckily, he didn’t get caught in a storm during his way here.

He change his clothes and get out of the boat. He’s heading toward the forest to hunt and stocking some meat be fore keep moving on. He’s out of food three days ago and he’s not surprised. His vision are a little blurry right now but that doesn’t mean he can’t hunt.

He managed to hunted down some fox antelopes with (surprisingly) his dao swords. He quickly turned them into jerky and head back to the boat. He didn’t want to kill them but he had to. He thought he might have a hard time eating them.

He set the boat sail again. He decided that he should head to the south. He keep the boat close to the shore but not too close. 

It took him two more weeks to get to Pohuai Stronghold. He had to make a decision. Should he stopped for some supplies or keep going. The Stronghold is Fire Nation’s. And of course it’s full of Fire Nation’s soldiers. 

Zuko had to avoid these kind of people. The kind of people that knows what they are doing and they don’t have to think much about it. He can hear what people thinking, yes. But he cannot tell there intentions. He didn’t always understand what they’re thinking either. That’s his weakness.

Maybe his power is not so useful after all. Just one moment and more useless information flooded in his head.

And he didn’t know how fast the news about him disappeared from the palace spread but it’s been four weeks now so they probably have the wanted posters of him everywhere by now. He didn’t want to use his weird power that can bend anything again because of the last time that he flipped a ship.

Until he come up with up with a plan. If he could cloak himself with his mind power, what if he could also create illusion?

———————————————

Zuko is in the Fire Nation’s colony town near the stronghold, looking completely different. From his point of view he didn’t look different at all but what about the other’s? There’s only one way to find out.

Zuko pretend to be bump into a really tough looking Fire Nation soldier.

“Oh! My apologies, sir.” He cried. The soldier grabbed Zuko by the collar of his cloak and yanked him toward him. “Watch where you going, you little filthy peasant!” The soldier yelled at him and slammed him on the cabbage cart. “My cabbages!!! My beautiful fragile cabbages!!! Why!!!” The cabbage merchant whines and falls to his knees. The soldier spits on Zuko and walked away. “It worked.” He giggled to himself ignoring the whining cabbage merchant beside him.

He gets up on his feet and goes to the store where he can get some food and water. Listening to the thoughts of the people he walked past by.

‘Those Fire Nation’s soldiers increased the tax rate again. We already paid this month.’

‘Gee. I don’t have enough money to buy a bread.’

‘Those Fire Nation scums. I’ll kill them all.’

‘I have to find some medicine for them or their illness will get worse.’

‘These Earth Kingdom peasants are really annoying. Why can’t they just do as they’re told?’

‘I wish I’m an earthbender. So I could free this town from them.’

And many others.

The people in the town are suffering from the Fire Nation’s rules and they already give up fighting long ago. Some still thinking there is still hope. Some thinking about vengeance. Some just trying to keep on living despite the scars they had. It made him sad. He knows war is bad but he never heard this side of the story. He dislikes his father even more but for some reason he still couldn’t hate him.

He walk along the way and he found the station. He gets in to check for his wanted poster. It’s actually there. And he glad that he can create illusion because he is now standing in the station full of people that wanting to finds him for bounty. 

He turned on his heel, walked out of the station. During his way out of the town he found that giant soldier again. He try to avoid this soldier but he is so big, his entire body almost blocked the whole valley. He knows this man wanting to fight so he go back to go another way. But he already noticed that he’s there and walked toward him.

“Hey! Skinny. Where do you think you’re going?” He snapped and grabbed his hair. Despite knowing that one were coming, Zuko still flinched. He didn’t turn back to look at him. “Please, sir. Let me go.” Zuko answered, don’t want to fight him. Trying to make himself sound pity. ....... Didn’t work.

“I’m a little bit upset that you bumped into me earlier so why don’t we have a chat first!?” He yelled the last word and gripping his hair even tighter force the boy to face him then he smashes his head to the wall and pulled out his knife, slashed the boy but he dodged. Getting even more angry he kicks him in the chest.

Zuko was sent rolling backward by the kick. He struggled to breath. He try to get up and run away. He’s lost control of his illusion. He feels like he got a cut on his left cheekbone but not quite sure because of how fuzzy he is.

“Come on! I’m not done yet!” He yelling sound so evil and full of pleasure. He walk to Zuko and grabbed him by the leg, wanting to smash him again. But he had to stop at the sight of the injured little boy.

“Prince Zuko?” His tone soften. Looking so shocked at what he had done.

Before he could say anything. Zuko thrown his hand back trying to throw the giant soldier away. But instead he tore of the soldier’s right arm off sent it flying to the roof of someone’s house. He screaming in pain and his blood spilling all over Zuko and fall down laying on his back, writhing in agony.

Zuko get up and fly away. Still panicking because of what he had done. 

He returned to where he left his boat, eyes widened with fear. 

“What have I done? .......I just ripped his arm of but I—I didn’t mean it. Is he— did he..... died?” Zuko shake his head trying to banish away the thought of someone died because of him. He bites his nails to calm down. It does helping. But he still hasn’t realize that his eyes are glowing fiery and there are many cracks on his skin the glowing the same color. Like the monster in his nightmare. 

He goes into the water to washed away the blood. And then he thrown up. He rubbed his scar on his left cheekbone gently and look into the water he saw a reflection of.....

That’s him?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meets Hakoda.

Zuko had made a terrible mistake.

He blew his cover at the Earth Kingdom town. Now everyone knows where he is. He decided to head straight to Whale Tail Island. He doesn’t care if he going to starve himself anymore. He needs to go. And he wouldn’t stop. And he doesn’t care if someone is following him either.

......

Zuko had made another terrible mistake.

His boat was caught in a storm in the middle of the ocean. The giant waves washed over him over and over again. He holding on for dear life, struggling not to get thrown over board. And eventually his boat got flipped over by a giant wave. He started to think that he should have stick to the shore.

He’s tired and out of energy. He can feels his inner flame left him as he drown. It’s so cold. But he can still feel his limbs struggling to get to the surface but the tides keep pushing down. It seems like his underfed, skinny body is not going to do anything much.

‘No. You’re not going to die here.’

Zuko feels the warmth in his veins radiate to his skin then he start twirling the water around him creating a massive giant vortex. He then rises from the water with multiple colors of flames erupted from every part of his body, synchronized with him. The flames from him then form into a giant bird like shape and spread his wings.

The giant bird then flaps his wings and keeps heading toward his destination in an incredible speed. Bursting through the clouds to the calming sky of the night. He quickly arrived at Whale Tail Island. He dive down to the middle of the island, ignoring a group of people in blue clothes yelling in panic and gently landing on the ground.

The flames around Zuko’s body slowly fainting away. The fiery light from his eyes and veins are gone. He then passed out from exhaustion.

————————————

Zuko wakes up again.

He slowly get up and look around. It seem like he is in..... a tent? Who found him? The Fire Nation? He brushed away his bangs and look around some more. It doesn’t look like a Fire Nation’s tent at all. It’s blue and full of animal’s coats . He just noticed that his blanket is also made out of coat.

He found his bag and his dao swords laying next to him. There are people outside. About twenty or more. One is coming this way with worrying thoughts about him. But for some reason Zuko go back into sleeping position turning his back to the man, close his eyes and pretending to be sleeping. He don’t know why but he feels.... shy.

The man come in to the tent. He look at the skinny boy laying there on the floor, pretending to be asleep.

‘He’s awake. But it seem like he’s scared, though.” The man thought.

‘Oh. So he knew I’m awake.’ Zuko thought. He take a peeking of the man over his shoulder. His skin is dark and his eyes are blue. His hair seem to have two dreadlocks and the front was gather back making a wolf’s tail. There’s no doubt that he’s a Water Tribe man. 

The man turn to look at Zuko again. Zuko flinched away. “It’s okay, kid. You’re safe. I’m not going to hurt you.” The man speak to him. His gentle voice convinced Zuko to get up and face him.

‘Why did I turned away in the first place? I don’t see any harm in that.’ Zuko mentally berated himself. He looked at the man and then looked down, still shy.

“We found you... uh... fall from the sky... with a giant fire bird.... kind of...” the man explains how he and his men found Zuko. ‘Tui and La, how do I explain this?’ He thought to himself and Zuko giggle at the thought. The man glaring at him a little. ‘Did he just laughed at me?’ Zuko turned away because of the thought. 

A moment of awkward silence past by.

The man decided to say something. “I’m Hakoda, anyway.” It’s still sounds awkward. ‘Kill the awkward moment with self introduction. That seems like a good idea.’ Zuko thought. “I’m Zuko.” Zuko replied by manners.

Hakoda’s eyes widened. “Zuko? Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation? What are you doing here? And alone too.” He shooting questions at the boy.

Zuko cringed back and look away. “Uhhhhh...... I ran away.” Zuko answered, still looking away. Hakoda blinks at the answer, his eyes asking for more information without saying a word.

“My father tried to kill me...... again.” There were so many emotions showing inside Hakoda’s eyes, anger, sadness and confusion. He never thought of how could a father can harm his child this way before nor have heard about it. He wants to know what had this boy been through but he don’t want to risk asking.

“Because he thought I’m-uh...... possessed? I guessed..... and he’s going to kill me because of it...” Zuko tried so hard to explain what’s happened. And he found out how awkward and a bad storyteller he is.

They stayed in that position for a while, starring at each other awkwardly. Until they both hear the sound of someone’s stomach groaning. Hakoda realize that the boy must be really hungry. He offered him to come with him to have a meal. Zuko nodded and followed him. 

“Alright, everyone. I would like you to meet Zuko.” Hakoda introduced Zuko to his men.

“Hello. Zuko here.” He smiled and waved at them.

Somebody’s cough.

They were confused at first but he explained everything to them. Hakoda cringe away slowly giving his men the don’t-look-at-me-like-that look. They became dumbfounded by the explanation and look at each other and their leader awkwardly. They keep the distance from Zuko during the meal.

‘Good grief. I am so awkward. It’s hurt.’ Zuko scream internally.

After they finished their meal.

“So what are you guys doing out here outside of your tribe?” Zuko asked.

Hakoda answered that they had left their tribe to help The Earth Kingdom fighting The Fire Nation two years ago. They had the son of the chief stayed there to take care of the tribe. They hadn’t contact their tribe since they left.

“I’m heading south. Do you want to write a message to your tribe?” Zuko offered.

The tribesmen pause their actions and look at him. They gather round and discuss about how much they can trust him, a Fire Nation kid to deliver their messages to their families. One of them quickly give him a glare and turned back to the conversation. Zuko decided that he should wait outside.

The tribe eventually agreed and get inside to write their families some messages. They wrote about how do they do, what happened and end their messages by telling them they love them and they’ll be back. Everyone finished their letters and hand them to Zuko. The tribe offered Zuko one of their boat to The Southern Water Tribe. He asked them for some supplies before he thanks them and leave. He will not fail them.

Zuko gather his hair that almost reach his waist to make a simple high ponytail(He don’t have a hair tie so he used his hair to tied his hair.). He suggested that the South Pole would be really cold so he wear his red jacket over his earth kingdom clothe and pulled up his hood to protect himself from the cold. He keep sailing until he get past the mountain that seems to be the southern air temple according to the map.

He can feels the cold breeze touching his face. He close his eyes and relax. The air around him is surprisingly fresh mixing with the odor of the sea. Unlike the air in The Fire Nation that some are fresh, some are polluted. He took a deep breath and let out a steam of hot air from his mouth. 

He keep moving on, following the southern light. 

He feels so excited for a reason like he’s about to meet someone very important to him there.

He decided to go to sleep, saving his energy for tomorrow.

Thinking about the letters the tribe men gave it to him to bring them to their families.

He wondered what his uncle is doing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Southern Water Tribe.

Zuko wake up later than he thought he would.

His boat is now surrounded by icebergs and some floes. He took a deep breath, warming himself from the inside. He could see his breath. He chuckled with himself. It’s seem like he’s getting closer to the tribe.

He move the floes out of the way and creating the wave to speed up the boat. He can see the wall of snow on the land before him. He also see smoke come out from behind the wall. And suddenly he hear a thought.

‘That guy’s wearing Fire Nation’s color and he’s in our boat. He must’ve stole it. These bastards are all the same.’ 

It was a thought of a boy. So protective and angry. Zuko remember that Firelord Azulon once send a fleet to raid this tribe many years ago. He also found out that the boy and his sister had lost their mother to the raiders. He better think of what to said to this boy.

He moored the boat and slowly walk to the snow wall. He took of his hood to reveal his face.

“Stop! State your business!” The boy in his war paint stated, poke his head out from the other side of the wall. “I... I come to deliver messages!” Zuko answered. The boy raised his eyebrows but be fore he could say anything Zuko interrupts him. “You’re Sokka, right?” He asked. The boy frown and glare at him. ‘How did he know me?’ Sokka is confused. Zuko can see his confusion and both of them become silent for a long awkward moment.

Zuko blinks and look around. “Uhhhh.... If you are. Your father and his men wrote you some messages. And... I-I’m a traveler.” Zuko continues and smiled at Sokka, expecting to make himself look more friendly to him.

“Huh? No way! I refused to believe that my dad befriended a Fire Nation.” Sokka spluttered in disbelief.

“Well, apparently your father is a good man with an open heart. He made friends and good with kids. ...... I am a kid.” Zuko beam awkwardly at Sokka.

Sokka frowns even harder than the last time it make it look like his eyebrows going to make a knot. Zuko can see his double chin from the lower point of view. ‘Tui and La. He’s so awkward. It’s starting to hurt me.’ Sokka thought. Zuko starting to have anxiety about his words. He looking at his feet, hiding his reddened face.

‘Think think think. How to cut the awkwardness?’ Zuko thought as his heart thundering in his chest.

“I’m Zuko by the way.” Zuko look back up to the other boy on the wall. Sokka raised his eyebrows, didn’t respond. ‘Shit! It didn’t work!’ Zuko cursed under his breath. He feels like he’s going to scream or bury himself right now so he will never be seen again.

“May I come in, please?” Zuko asked nicely and give Sokka a puppy eyes.

Sokka make a quick judgement of him. ‘Okay. So this guy is wearing Fire Nation’s clothe over earth kingdom’s clothes which has blood on it. He has golden eyes and a very pale skin color. He could be a firebender. And he has a sword, don’t know what kind of sword but it’s a sword anyway. He has a cut scar under his left eye too, though. Looks like it never gets to clean properly and it seems old too. He got in a fight for sure. But who did he fought? I hope it’s not dad.’

“I swear, I didn’t fought your father.” Zuko answered his question. “And yes. I’m a Fire Nation.” And confirmed his nationality.

‘He just told me that himself? He’s joking, right?’ Sokka couldn’t believe what he just heard. “And I’m not joking.” He continued like he could read his mind(Of course he can). ‘He keep answering my questions. The questions I didn’t say out loud. Did he read my mind or something?’ Sokka is now frightened. “Yes, I did.” He keeps on answering Sokka’s questions.

“No! Stop! You’re just messing with me!” Sokka snapped. “Wh- No. I didn’t mean to. I swear.” Zuko tried to explain it the boy is already disappeared behind the snow wall. He jumped on to the wall(because he can) and follow him. “Wait! I’m sorry!” He jumped down from the wall and walk after him slowly.

“Ah!!! He’s already here, Sokka!” One of the boy in the tribe cried. He’s hiding behind the oldest boy in the tribe. “Show no fear!” Another yelled and hand a spear to Sokka. He catch it and charge at the intruder.

“No! Wait!” Zuko blurt and stepped aside letting the boy charging at him run past him. He turned back to him, ready to charge at him again. “I’m sorry. I just-“ Zuko didn’t finish the sentence Sokka’s war cry interrupted him. This time Zuko slow down a bit. Sokka tripped over his leg and was about to fall flat on his face but Zuko grabbed him making them staying in an awkward position.

“Oh! Sorry. I- well... Whoa!” Zuko dropped Sokka down and back away. He, again didn’t finish his sentence. He had to dodge the boomerang flew past him. “I’m sorry but please, at least accept thes- *gasp*.” Zuko felt a sharp pain behind his head and fall to his knees. He put his hands together at the spot he feels the pain.

“Good job, boomerang.” Sokka catch his boomerang and compliment it and his skills. He look down to the boy who just invaded their tribe and is now sitting there on the ground rubbing his head. “And you’re going down.” Sokka taunted him. He grabbing his club tightly ready to knock him out.

Zuko feels fuzzy. He fall backward, reach his hand out trying to stop the boy from striking him but before he could say anything the boy in front of him was sent flying high to hit the wall of the back of the village real hard.

“Sokka!” A girl’s voice called out. She is his sister, Zuko remember that from their father. She rushed to her brother. He let out a loud groan and get up. The entire village is now looking at Zuko in fear. He look around. Their thoughts are full of fear.

‘He thrown him away like he is nothing without doing anything.’

‘His clothes has blood on it. He’s definitely a killer.’

‘What is he?’

‘He’s a monster.’

‘He is cursed.’

‘He’s a demon.’

‘How did he do that?’

‘Is he gonna kill us?’

‘I’m scared. Mom, help me.’

‘Oh no! He’s looking at me! What do I do?!!!’

‘His skin is cracking. It’s glowing too!!!!???’

Zuko has nothing in his mind. All these thoughts are crushing him. He feels the pain cut through his heart. What is it now? Did someone die again? Who was it? Mother? Or... it just him. Where is this pain come from he thought. He didn’t feel like this for so long. He thought he already ran away from it but now he got himself back into it. He never felt so down before. He feels like his heart was torn into pieces from the inside.

He realizes the promise he made with Hakoda. He reach in his bag and pulled out a box that full of letters. He walk to Sokka and his sister, he kneel down and hand the box to them. “Your tribesmen wrote you these. Please. Have it.” He smiled at her.

‘Dad wrote us a message?’ The girl thought.

“I have to go now.” Zuko leaves before he gets even more uncomfortable. He exited by the back of the village and keep going and never look back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy in the iceberg and his confuse friends.

The sun is getting real low.

Zuko pulled his hood up, covering his face like his fearing that someone might see him despite him being alone. He feel so confused. Never before he felt so much fear from the others but he felt like he get use to it, like something like this had happened before. He don’t understand why he is so used to being fear. Was it the spirit that with him? Are they the dark spirit? What are they? 

‘Why are you so frightening?’

‘What do you want?’

‘Who are you, really?’

‘Why did you chose me?’

He thought and thought. But no one answered. He didn’t expect an answer at all. He just asking. If only she would answer. His mind drifted off to the time when he was younger, to his uncle’s warm arms around him. He missed him so much.

————————————

“Nephew, are you alright?” His uncle and some guards rushed into Zuko’s room after they heard an explosion from the inside of his room. They saw him lying down on his bed with frightened expression on his face. He’s hyperventilating and is trembling. And there’s also a large hole on the wall of his room.

‘The prince did that?’ One of the guard thought.

“Uncle?” Zuko turned to his uncle, tearing up. He gets up from his bed and rushed in to hug his uncle. “What happened, Zuko? What frightened you?” Iroh asked with his gentle voice. Zuko look up at Iroh with his fiery eyes, nervous about what he should say. ‘I need the guards to leave. It’s about my power. Again.’ He sends a thought to him.

Iroh nodded and humbly asked the guards to leave them alone for a moment. He closed the door once they leaved. He turned to his nephew waiting for him to ready to explain the situation.

“I had a nightmare... I had a dream about me destroying everything in my path. I turned them into dust. I saw my skin cracked and the crack is glowing like I’m burning on the inside. I feared that I might blow up or something.... And look up and saw fire everywhere. And there’s a giant fire bird starring at me and it dashed into my chest. And then I woke up. I thought I did. I rush to the mirror to see if I’m cracking or glowing. And I did. I saw my eyes glowing like the giant bird’s does...... And then I finally woke up only to found out that I was floating. I was so scared and then I... blown up the wall? I guess. And then I fall flat on my butt back to my bed.”

Zuko felt like he forgot to breath while he explain his dream. Iroh look at him, conflicted. ‘Should I tell him his eyes really is glowing?’ He asked himself. “My eyes is glowing?” Zuko blurted.

‘Oh. I completely forgot he can read thoughts.’ Iroh mentally reminded himself.

“It is, Zuko.” He had no choice but to answered his nephew sincerely. Zuko sighed. “It’s always happened. I broke things when I got scared. Maybe one day I might blow up the palace.” Zuko croaks.

“Uncle.... Do you think I could do something else with my power.... except destroying stuff or hurting people?” Zuko asked sadly.

“Hmmm. I don’t know. Have you try something yourself?” Iroh suggested. Zuko eyes widened with confusion. ‘Awww. He’s so cute when he make that face.’ Iroh couldn’t hold his thought. Zuko start blushing. “Come on, my nephew. Give it a try.” Iroh smiled at him and points to the large hole in the wall.

Zuko standing in front of the hole. He raised his hands slowly, the debris following his hands movements. He put all the debris back in their places. It didn’t work. He try again. It’s still falling apart like the first attempt.

‘Think. Think. Think. It’s a stone wall. Pressure make stones.... !!!’ Zuko’s expression lightened up. He disintegrated the debris and the curb of the wrecked wall and put all the dust together, connecting them together. He then make his hands fists, compressing the dust real hard until they are in one piece. He let go of the stone. It stayed there and show no sign of falling apart.

“It’s worked, uncle. It’s worked.” He jumping and chanting victoriously. Iroh take this opportunity to adore his nephew’s cuteness. He smiled to himself and laugh with him. His nephew give a big hug and laugh in his arms. They were so happy about this achievement.

But those feelings disappeared when Ozai chimed in with a “What the flameo just happened here?” kicked in the front of the door.

———————————————

Zuko snapped out of the nostalgia.

He come back to present, the snow field. He’s all alone in the place he didn’t know, don’t have his uncle by his side. But thinking of the happy memory makes him feel a lot better. His power can do good too. He usually concealed the power inside, don’t let the other see and act like a good boy he’s always had to be. Don’t feel it and don’t let them know. But now they knew. So he decided to let it go, don’t hold it back anymore. He raised his hands and the fluffy snow followed their movements. He thrown his hand in every direction and snow followed him. It’s like he is airbending. Fake air bending. He sent snow flying everywhere as he hopping around laughing with himself. He even built a snowman. He untying his hair, letting them flowing. He never felt so free. He don’t have to care what people say because now he’s all alone with “her”. He didn’t remember having this much fun. He lets out a howling so high, it echoes miles and miles through the wind. The southern light then illuminate in the sky like it responds to his call. He took a moment to appreciate the light. He can feels his heart pounding. Don’t know why but it feels like he’s close to something. This time he’s free to choose where to go and he choose to follow the light that leading him.

Every inch of him is trembling. But not from the cold. Something is familiar like a dream one can reach but not quite hold. He jumped into the water but he didn’t let himself sinks. He keeps himself afloat above the cold sea and keep moving forward.

He can sense them there like a friend he always known. And the presence is making him feels so warm. He thought he had always been a fortress holding so many secrets deep inside. Is this how he will find out why?

“Hello? Is anyone here?” He called out to the sea. Not too loud and not too gentle, he afraid they might not hear his voice but he also aware he might spooked them. He landed on the iceberg and look around.

‘They have secrets too, isn’t it? But they don’t have to hide anymore.’ Zuko thought to himself and he hope “they” will hear his thought too. 

“Show yourself. I’m dying to meet you.” 

He jumped down from the iceberg and landed on the floe.

“Don’t be afraid.” 

Suddenly. He feels something calling out to the ocean and it’s pushing him toward it. He follows that feeling. He’d never felt so certain. He thought that he’s losing his way and all his life he had been torn. But he’s here for a reason. And he is so sure it is the reason he was born. He no longer cares about his father’s words saying he’s lucky to be born. He have always been so different, nobody understands and normal rules did not apply.

This is the day he find his destiny and finally find out why.

He hopped along the ice floe and sliding above the water.

“Show yourself!” He called out as he splits the giant iceberg in front of him in half. He moved the others out of his way. He’s no longer trembling and he couldn’t wait any longer. He throw his hands in opposite direction splitting the sea. He sees a part of the ice glowing blue deep down in the dark.

“This is it. I’ve come so far for this.” Zuko can feel his eyes tearing up with joy. He never felt so excited. He can feels his blood pumping. He twirling the water around him making a vortex pushing that piece of glowing ice towards him.

‘This is one I’ve been looking for all of my life!’ Zuko can’t stop smiling.

Once it floating above the water. He immediately noticed a humanoid shape in it and a bigger one he couldn’t tell what is it. He carefully heating it up, melting it down. “Let me see who you are.” He mumbled. 

‘This is taking too long!’

Zuko scream in his head. He splits the iceberg in half releasing the gust of wind from inside of it. The blue light beaming into the night sky. Glowing alongside the southern light. Making a very beautiful scenario. 

Zuko is crying with pure joy when he saw the boy in air nomad uniform emerged from the iceberg. He don’t know why but he already feels like he known him. His eyes and tattoo are glowing and they slowly fades. The boy let out a moan and fall back down.  
Zuko catch him and gently landing on the wrecked iceberg. 

He wait for the boy in his arms to wake up. The sun begins to rising now. The boy slowly open his grey eyes. 

“I need to ask you something.” He whispered 

“Yes?” Zuko responds, his eyes glowing with excitement.

“Please. Come closer.” He told.

Zuko lean in. His face is inch away from his, smiling.

“Will you go penguin sledding with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song credits.
> 
> Frozen 2: Show yourself


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Aang.

“Will you go penguin sledding with me?”

The boy said with an enthusiasm. It’s like he only pretended to be tired. His smile was as bright as the sun as he chirps. The goofy crooked smile of his already won Zuko’s heart and he kind of feels familiar with it.

“.... Sure. Why not?” He replied with a little bit of confusion but he agreed anyway.

Zuko stepped back to let the boy get up. He levitate himself up on his feet.

“Uhhhh. Why are you wearing Fire Nation’s cloth and Earth Kingdom’s clothes at the same time?” The boy look up and down at him and frowned at the older boy choice of garments. Zuko look down at himself. He completely forgot that he’s wearing three layers clothes and they’re different colors.

“Uh. Well, it’s... cold.” He chosen his words carefully. 

The boy look at him with big innocent eyes. Zuko turned away and rubbing the back of neck, let out a breath and an awkward smile. “So... How did you get in the iceberg in the first place?” He eying the boy as he ask. He pause for a moment. “I’m not sure. By the way. Do you live here?” He returned Zuko with his own question. “Wh— No. Do I look like I’m from the Water Tribe?” Zuko blurted with embarrassment.

“Oh. Sorry.” The boy raised both of his hand giving the apologetic signal. ‘Man. What was I thinking. Asking a stupid question. I must’ve been blurred.’ Aang thought and Zuko raised a brow at him.

And suddenly they heard a groan coming from inside of the wrecked iceberg. The boy rushed inside. ‘Wait. Appa is still in there.’ He slide down the ice to the giant bison. “Appa. Are you alright?” He asked the beast with a worried voice. He jumped down on its head and open its eye. “Wake up, buddy.” 

‘Give me a moment, Aang.’ Appa closed his eye lazily. Aang trying to get his animal friend to get up and he did. He licked his back to tell him that he’s alright. “You’re okay!” He giggled. Zuko followed him in the center of the iceberg. “A sky bison. I thought they were extinct for hundred years.” Zuko was amazed bu the sight of the creature. 

“Evidently not. Appa is only the same age as me. We’re both 12.” Aang explain to the older boy. “So you’re Aang. I’m Zuko, by the way.” Zuko introduced himself. “Oh. Hi, Zuko. Wait. How do you know my name?” Aang’s question made Zuko realized that he just read their thoughts and blurted it out loud.

‘Well shit. But he seems so harmless. What could possibly go wrong if I tell him?’ Zuko thought. “I read your mind. And your bison’s.” Zuko thought he might find a better way to tell him but what done is done. Aang blinks, trying to make a sense of what he said. ‘Come on. Don’t give me that look.’ Zuko chuckle as he send him a thought.

Aang’s mouth is open wide, gasping. He looks like a goldfish begging for food. Appa doesn’t show any reaction or he did just not with his facial expression. “Whaaaaaat? You read my thought?” Aang still has his mouth open wide in disbelieve. ‘What sorcery is this?’ Zuko is trying his best to holding back his laugh but he still can’t resist the urge to smile. “Yes I did.” 

‘Oh no. I’m gonna sneeze.’ Appa inhale hitches. Zuko moved aside not to get sneezed on by a bison. Appa let out a big sneeze let out a big pile of snot from his nose. “Good thing I moved aside.” Zuko sighed. ‘Oh no. I’m gonna sneeze too.’ Aang hitches breath giving a sign that he’s going to sneeze. A really big sneeze it sent him fly high in the air. He then come back down sliding on ice, unharmed. “Sorry.” He apologized and rubbed his nose.

Zuko smiled at the younger boy with adoration. He then suddenly hear a thought coming from afar. ‘There it is. Okay. Keep calm. Don’t scare it away.’ It was Sokka. He’s probably come to fishing. ‘Maybe I should take this as a chance to practice my waterbending. Okay, stay calm and use my wrist.’ With his sister. “What’s wrong?” Aang approach him and looking at the same direction Zuko starring at. “Oh. Nothing. Just some fishermen.” Aang is amazes. “You could hear them from here?” He asked with excitement. Zuko nodded in response and give him a hand signal to be quite.

‘Whoa! Again. She’s doing the water magic thingy again’

‘Awww. I caught one and he ruined it.’

‘If I were her I would keep all the weirdness to myself.’

‘Did he just called me weird? Ugh. I can’t believe it. Oh no! The tides.’

‘Great. Now we’re stuck here. If only she could waterbending us out of here.’

“Their boat crashes and now they’re stuck on a floe.” Zuko describe the situation. “We have to help them. Appa can give them a lift.” Aang chirp and hop on the bison. ‘I’m okay with that.’ Appa thought. “Then I’ll go with.” Zuko get in the saddle.

‘Girls really are troubles.’

‘If only he know how stingy his socks are. Instead of doing his shores he spending time playing soldier.’

They still arguing.

“Okay, first time flier, hold on tight. Appa, yip yip.” Aang states with confidence. Appa grunt and lift his his tail up and hit it on the ice creating a small gale sending them high in the air before he splash into the water. “Come on, Appa, yip yip.” Aang hit the bridle and told his friend to fly again. “I didn’t know sky bisons can swim.” Zuko said sarcastically. “Appa’s just tired. A little rest and he’ll be soaring through the sky, you’ll see.” Aang turned back to look at Zuko a little.

“There they are.” Zuko pointing at the ice floe that have two Water Tribesmen on it. “Okay.” Appa moving forward to the ice floe. “Aaahhhh!!! What is that thing?” The boy on the ice floe yelled in panic. The girl turned back and gasped. The boy hold his spear tightly and point at the giant fluffy creature. “Easy there, buddy. Did you need help?” Aang smile at them. 

“What is that thing?” The boy that seems a little bit older than him repeated the question, still have his spear pointing at his bison. “This is Appa. My flying bison.” Aang introduces Appa to both of them. “Yeah. But who are you?” He asked. “I’m Aang. And that is Zuko.” Zuko lean forward on the curb of the saddle, resting his elbow on it. “Hey! It’s that creepy guy again.” The boy said, pointing at Zuko. “I’m not creepy.” Zuko narrowed his eyes and murmured to himself.

“You are the guy who father sent to deliver those letters.” The girl said. Zuko nodded. “Dad trusted you.” She continued. Zuko nodded nervously and smiled a little. She hummed in response. “So, are you guys coming?” Aang cut the conversation. “We’d love a ride. Thanks. And I’m Katara that’s my brother, Sokka.” Aang offering her a hand to help her get up on the saddle. “Oh no. I am not getting on that fluffy monster. Especially when there’s a Fire Nation on it.” Sokka refuses. “Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know, before you freeze to death?” Katara asked her brother.

Sokka open his mouth to say something but he ended up didn’t say anything knowing that he can’t argue and climb on the bison with grudges. He stay away from Zuko as far as he can. He glare at him and look away pretending like he doesn’t care. ‘I can’t believe I have to ride a giant fluffy monster with a Fire Nation. And my sister agreed to do it.’ Sokka huffs.

Aang lay down on Appa’s head. “So, where is your tribe located?” He asked. “Just go straight forward. We’ll probably be there at sunset.” Katara answered. “Alright then.” Aang said happily. Then everything become quiet. Awkwardly quiet. Katara is looking around and sometime look at Zuko. Sokka still look upset but he had nothing on his mind.

Zuko feels like he should do something. He should apologize to Sokka about before. What he did probably leave a bruise. But he doesn’t have the gut to say anything right now. He took a deep breath and gather all his gut and decided to say something. “Sokka?” Sokka eyes are now locked on him. It’s feels like he’s going to stab him those sharp gaze of his. “I’m sorry about before. I was panicked I swear.” Zuko finally apologized to the boy. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Well, yeah. You should be sorry. Weirdo.” Sokka murmured the last word. That does makes Zuko feels better. He comb his long hair with his hand, feeling a little bit uncomfortable. He tried to relax and lean back. Maybe he should think of better words to say. “Uhhh. You’re Zuko, right? Sokka said you’re from the Fire Nation but what are you doing here alone?” Katara asked. Sokka scowl at her. “Katara. Don’t talk to him. He might be a Fire Nation’s spy.” Sokka reminded his sister. “I ran away.” Zuko interrupted. He ignored the don’t-talk-to-my-sister look from Sokka.

Katara raised her eyebrows. “Why did you ran away?” She asked. “Well. Maybe because the Fire Nation is a really big jerk they hate each other.” Sokka interrupted in return. Katara scowl back at him. “I born with a weird power and my father hates me because I made him look ..... pity.” Zuko explain. “Weird? How?” Katara asked more and lean forward. Sokka pulled her back. “It’s complicated to explain but not so hard to do.” 

Zuko looks around for something that he could use his power on but he surrounded by water. ‘Oh wait. I have a dagger. That should do it.’ He pulled his pearl dagger out of his bag with his power and unsheathe it in front of him. The Water Tribe sibling seems to be amazed by the sight of a dagger spinning around in the air. “This is all I can do for demonstration.” Zuko sheathed his dagger and put it back in his bag. 

“Whoa! What was that? Metalbending?” Aang chirped with excitement and jumped into the saddle. “I don’t think it was one of the four bending arts because it also work on animals and people.” Zuko explained. “Well. That explained the bruises on my butt.” Sokka said sarcastically. “That’s awesome. You can read thoughts. You talk to animals. And you can lift things up with your mind. What else can you do?” Aang lean in closer to Zuko. 

Zuko feels his cheeks turning red. No one beside mother, or uncle, or Lu Ten had compliments him before. He never had a friend around his age to talk to when he was younger. He had Azula but it’s so hard for him to start a conversation. This is so unfamiliar to him. He nervously looked away. ‘Why is he blushing? What did I do?’ Aang frown at Zuko, wondering what did he do to make him felt uncomfortable. “And I thought Katara was weird.” Sokka broke the awkward situation. 

“Wait. Let me try something. You could read thoughts, right?” Sokka asked. “Yeah. But I can’t tell the intention.” Zuko nervously answered. “Was it like hearing people’s voices in your head?” Sokka continue to ask. “Exactly like that.” Zuko confirmed his words. Sokka smirked and then he start screeching inside of his mind. Zuko feel a sharp pain cut through his head all the way to his temples and to his ears. He hold his temples and groans in pain. “Okay! Cut it out!” Zuko snapped. He accidentally returned the pain. It made Sokka yelped in pain and it also gave him a goosebumps.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. Are you alright?” Zuko quickly apologize and moved closer to the other boy. Sokka gently rubbing his sore ears. Katara look at her brother with concerns in her eyes. “What just happened?” Aang who doesn’t seem to understand the situation asked, rubbing his ears. “I kind of scream in his head so he scream back. I guess.” Sokka confessed. ‘That was a bad idea.’ He berated himself a bit. ‘It was.’ Zuko’s voice rushed into his head. He got to admit he winced at that. 

“I have to beware of my power. Whenever I’m angry, scared or sad I broke something. This is why I’m not welcome anywhere.” Zuko said and went back to curl up in his place, biting his nails. Aang feels like he can understand Zuko. Everyone just treated him different like he’s not one of them just because he is different. Aang can remember when the other young monks won’t let him play with them saying that he’s the avatar and it’s not fair to have him in any team. There’s a slight different between his case and Zuko’s. 

Aang knows that he is the avatar, but Zuko? Who is Zuko? Nobody can answer that. Even the boy himself. He don’t know who he is. His mistakes make him push the other away. He didn’t know who needs him. But Aang didn’t want to assume too fast. Maybe he should wait for him to open up when he’s ready. All he could think of now is stayed close to him perhaps it might help. Zuko cringe away a bit, still don’t get use to the other’s touch. 

Nobody say anything.

Until Katara brought up something. Something Zuko really don’t want to hear. “Hey.” She started. “Hey. What you thinking about?” Aang replied. “I guess I was wondering. You being an airbender and all, if you had any idea what happened to the avatar.” Here comes the thing Zuko don’t want to hear. He knew Aang is the avatar. It’s pretty obvious he doesn’t have to read his mind to find out but he choose to keep quiet anyway because of what his people had done in the past.

“No. I didn’t know him. I mean I knew people that knew him. But I didn’t. Sorry.” Aang went straight up lied about it thinking that he can’t just tell her he’s the avatar. “Okay. Just curious. Good night.” Katara cut the conversation. “Sleep tight.” Aang replied. He turned away with conflict expression. He didn’t want to tell he’s the avatar. ‘Wait. Zuko can read thoughts.’ Aang winced and glances at Zuko. He found him glancing back at him too with an unreadable expression as he tilted his head.

Aang quickly turned away without saying anything, hoping Zuko would understand.

————————————————

They arrived at the tribe at sunset.

“Alright. We’re here.” Katara speaks up, slide down from Appa’s tail. Sokka grabbed his things and followed her and give himself a stretch. “Ugh. I can’t feel my butt.” He whined. Zuko nudges Aang who had fallen asleep in the middle of the way. “Aang. We’re here.” He said. The boy still doesn’t respond. ‘Heavy sleeper.’ Zuko hold Aang bridal style and slide down from Appa’s tail as gentle as possible.

‘I’m gonna sleep over here. Don’t wake me up.’ Appa thought, knowing that Zuko could hear him and fall flat on his stomach. Zuko gave him a nodded. He still hesitating to go in the village. So he’s standing there holding Aang for a moment. Would the entire village still welcome him after yesterday? He was never welcome here as he recalled. But he can’t just let Aang sleep on Appa. He didn’t know whether airbenders can keep themselves warm like firebenders or not but if they can he’s still not going to let a 12 year old boy sleep outside.

Katara turned back and tilted her head a little. “Well. What are you waiting for? Come in.” She beckons him. Zuko walked after her, still nervous. And the thoughts of his surroundings are making him even more uncomfortable.

‘Oh no. He’s back.’

‘What’s he doing here again?’

‘Who is that boy he’s holding?’

‘Oh my. Is that an airbender? Thought they were extinct.’

‘Katara. What are you doing? He’s Fire Nation.’

Zuko try his best to not show any expression and ignore their thoughts as he followed Katara into the tent. “You two could stayed here.” She give them a little smile. “I can stayed?” Zuko asked considerately and place Aang on a futon. “Well, yeah. I’m not gonna let you sleep outside even though you’re a Fire Nation. I mean... the South Pole is colder during the night. I have to go now. Have some stuff to do before go to sleep.” She turned back to leave the tent but was stopped by a “Thank you.” from Zuko.

“Oh. It’s okay.” She look at him one more time before really leave the tent. He can hear Sokka complaining about him in his tent. He sat down and look at the boy who is peacefully sleeping next to him. Looking so innocent and small. Maybe this is how his cousin views him when he was little. It was a nice and warm feeling he missed so much. He didn’t know he’s going to lose his only cousin and also his only friend in that day. He thought he could do something to prevent it from happened if he were there.

An unimaginable power in his hands and he couldn’t do anything about it other than mourn. But now he had a second chance to protect the child in front of him. He might had only met him for only a day but the boy is special he could tell. And he will stay by his side no matter what. 

He must protect the avatar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your feelings will always come back to hurt you.

It’s almost dawn.

Zuko wakes up earlier because the boy next to him is having a nightmare. He leans toward him a little. Aang’s expression is full of fear. A bad memory turned into a nightmare. He reaches out and calm him down, extinguish the dream into nothingness and lull him to a peaceful sleep once more. Zuko is happy that the boy’s expression became better. And since he is already wake up he’s not going back to sleep then. He stretched and put on his dark cloak then get out of the tent to get some fresh air. Sokka is still sleeping like he’s no longer care that there’s a Fire Nation kid in the village and he had a really weird dream. Everyone is still sleeping. Zuko decided to explore around the village. Almost everything is made out of snow, even the bathrooms. 

He keeps looking around until he hear a thought different from others. ‘I’m so hungry. I can’t sleep anymore. If only there were some grass around here.’ It was Appa croaking with hunger. Zuko walked to him and give him a pat on the nose. “I’ll find you some seaweed. It’s that okay?” He reassured to Appa. He licked him as a thank. Zuko winced away, letting out a squeak. 

Zuko exited the village and jumped into the water, dive down to find some seaweed. ‘This should take a while.’

—————————————

“Aang! Aang, wake up!” Katara came to wake the boy up. He slowly opened his eyes and let out a big yawn. “We’re in the village now. Come on, get ready. Everyone is ready to meet you.” Katara said. “Wait. Where’s Zuko?” Aang look around and see only his sword and his bag in the tent. “We can go look for him later. Come.” Katara grabbed his hand and dragged him to the center of the village. “Aang. This is the entire village. Entire village... Aang.” Katara introduces them to each other.

Aang greetings the entire village a bow. They cringed back a little. “Uhh. Why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneezed on me?” Aang sniffs himself. “Well, no one had seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you.” An old lady speak up. “Extinct?” Aang blurted. “Aang, this is my grandmother.” Katara said. “Call me gran-gran.” The old lady said.

Sokka seems more paranoid than usual. “By the way. Has anyone seen Zuko? I haven’t seen him since I woke up.” Aang asked. “He’s probably go out for a walk.” Katara try to be optimistic but still have the idea of him signaling Fire Navy in her head. “He’s Fire Nation, Katara. He’s not just goes out for only walking. He’s probably trying signaling the Fire Navy by now.” Sokka speaks up. 

“Then we need to find him.” Aang rushed to his bison friend and grabbed his staff. “Now, where would Zuko go?” Aang murmuring to himself. “What is this? A weapon? You can’t stabbed anyone with this.” Sokka walked in and took the staff from his hand to get a better look of it. “It’s not for stabbing. It’s for airbending.” Aang explain as he take his staff back with his airbending. He opened the glider and jumped into the air, looking for his new friend from above.

“Zuko! Zuko!” He shouts. Nobody answered. It’s shouldn’t be too hard to find someone in the middle of the ice field judging his dark clothing. But he saw nothing but ice and snow for miles and miles. ‘Where could he be?’ He think. He soaring through the sky and arctic animals is all he see. He keep flying until he see the Fire Nation’s ship on the floes, abandoned. He landed near the ship. It’s wrecked and looked really old like it had been stayed there decades. It’s rusty and doesn’t seem so stable.

‘Could Zuko be in there?’ Aang though before hopped on the floe. He entered the old war ship and walking along the way. The inside is even worse than the outside. He look around and call out for his friend. His voice echoed everywhere. No one answered. Just his voice echoed back to him. He decided to leave the ship and head back to the tribe at lunchtime.

When Aang arrived back at the tribe he found Zuko standing next to Appa and a pile of seaweed with Sokka standing next to him, of course. Zuko looking at him with an apology in his eyes. He landed next to him and retract his glider. “Where have you been? I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Aang asked. “Appa was hungry so I dived down into the sea to find some seaweed.” Zuko awkwardly answered and give Appa a pat. “Sorry.” He pauses for a while and apologized.

“Well, since you’re back. I guess there’s no problem now.” Aang scratches his head. “No problem?!!! He could’ve done something like alerted the Fire Navy while he was away or something.” Sokka raised his voice. “I’m not.” Zuko said, sound littler than he thought he would it almost sound gibberish. Appa lift his head up from his meal to growl at Sokka. ‘Be nice to my friend.’ He thought. Sokka jumped away from the bison.

Zuko sighed. He couldn’t blame Sokka about it. He lost so much to the Fire Nation. His father is now fighting the war leaving him to take care of his people alone. A big responsibility for a child. Meanwhile his sister seems to annoyed by his dedication because his actions really doesn’t do anything much. But they still love each other. Fighting your siblings seems to be common thing. Thinking about siblings. It’s remind him of Azula. He really don’t want to know what she’s doing.

“Hey, Zuko.” Aang nudged Zuko, ignoring Sokka in the back. Zuko turned to look at him. “There’s a Fire Nation’s war ship in the middle of the ice. Do you have any idea why’s it there in the first place?” Aang asked. Zuko raised his eyebrows. He didn’t know there’s a Fire Nation’s ship in the ice. “That one? It was there since gran-gran was a kid. She said our waterbenders leaved it there for decades. It became forbidden since then. Because you know..... booby traps.” Sokka interrupted, glaring at Zuko.

“Since gran-gran was a kid? Why would they trapped the ship there. I thought you guys are friends.” Aang is really now confuse. “Because there’s war going on!” Sokka yelled at him. “What? Why?” Aang asked. “I don’t know. Why don’t you ask your Fire Nation friend?” Sokka crossed his arms, glaring at Zuko even harder. Aang turn to Zuko, having so many questions. Zuko should tell him before it become a bigger issue. He took a deep breath and look at Aang in the eyes.

“My great grandfather, Sozin started this war saying that he wanted to share the Fire Nation’s greatness with the others. He started conquering the Earth Kingdom’s city by forced. And...” Zuko starting to feel conflicting whether he should say this part or not. “And what? Zuko?” Aang grabbing him and look at him in the eyes, stares right deep into his soul, so determined to know. “He...” Zuko tried to make it a word. “Answer him.” Sokka compels him. Grabbed him by the collar of his cloths.

“He wiped out the Air Nomad.” Zuko finally forced it out. Aang’s face is full of terror and sorrow. His eyes become teary. “No. That can’t be. We airbenders are agile and pacifist. Some probably escaped and hiding. Right?” Aang tried to positive. He’s holding back his tears and try not make his voice shaking. “Aang. I’m sorry. I really shouldn’t have told you.” Zuko pull Aang into a hug. He hug back. “Zuko. It’s not your fault. You’re just happened to be born in their nation.” Aang said, sobbing and hug him even tighter.

“Wait. Hold on. We’re not gonna talk about the fact that this guy is descending from the jerk that started this war? He’s the prince of the Fire Nation! And he’s probably bringing the whole army here to raid us again.” Sokka yelled with rage. “Sokka, no. I came here alone. I delivered messages from your men too. Remember?” Zuko defensing himself. “Oh yeah? Prove that you didn’t bring anyone with you.” Sokka demanded. Zuko is choking, don’t know what to do. “Sokka. He’s not a threat. Besides he get me out of the iceberg.” Aang defense Zuko.

“The what?” Sokka frown. “The iceberg. If he didn’t, I might trapped in there forever.” Aang explain. “But how did you get in the iceberg? Aren’t you an airbender?” Sokka asked. Aang flinched and rubbing his head awkwardly. “He ran away and got caught in a storm so he crashed into the ocean.” Zuko explain for Aang. Aang’s eyes widened with confusion. He’s starting to get nervous. “How did you know I ran away?” He look directly at Zuko. “Uhhh. You had a nightmare about it. You kind of wake me up. I heard you scream. So I pacified you.” Zuko explained. “And I also saw you entering the avatar state and you froze yourself.” Zuko continued. 

Aang’s eyes widened. He look up at the taller boy in front of him. He then felt guilty about not telling the others the truth. “You’re the avatar?” A girl coming behind them. Katara who happened to over heard the conversation walked toward Aang. “Why didn’t you tell us?” She asked. Aang look down with guilt. “Because I don’t want to accept it. Everyone just treated me different because I am the avatar.... like I’m not the same person anymore. I’m afraid that you might treat me like I’m not just a kid too.” He said, eyes still on his feet.

“Aang. I’m not going to. You’re my friend. And besides I pretty sure Zuko understand you, right? Zuko?” Katara tried to make the boy feel better. Aang look at him again, expecting a response. Zuko glance away. Sokka crosses his arms and raised a brow at him. “Uhhh... I really never had a friend. Sorry.” He said. “No way. You’re royalty. There got to be someone that close to you.” Aang said. “Well. It’s not like someone would approach the weird guy with creepy powers.” Sokka interrupted and shrug. “No, it’s not like that. My father doesn’t allow me outside of the palace.” Zuko explained.

Everyone became silent and look at each other like they have the same thought. “Yikes.” Sokka chirped. “Hey. Maybe go penguin sledding with me would make you feel better.” Aang lightened up the mood. “There a bunch of penguin over there as I remembered.” Aang turned and point at a big group of penguin not far away from them. He grabbed Zuko’s hand and dragged him toward them. Katara decided to follow them. Sokka also followed them. He can’t leave his sister with a firebender.

Aang chase the penguin around but they’re spooked by him it keep walking away. 

‘Stay away from me! Human!’ 

‘It’s chasing me! It’s chasing me!!!’

‘The taller one is even scarier.’

‘No! Go away!’ 

‘I won’t let you ride me!’

‘What’s it doing?!!’

The penguin runaway but with its short legs it couldn’t go so fast. Meanwhile Zuko just standing still watching Aang chasing around the penguin. ‘Alright. That was cute.’ Zuko think, smiling and chuckle to himself. “Come on, Zuko. Help me catch these penguins.” Aang chirps as he walked like a penguin after them. It’s make Zuko laughs even harder. He don’t remember laughing this much. Then Katara walked in to talk to Aang. “Uhhh. Hey. Since you’re the avatar. Can you teach me waterbending?” Katara asked hoping he can help.

“Don’t you have anyone to teach you?” Aang asked. “No. You’re looking at the only waterbender in the entire South Pole.” Katara answered with a sad voice. Zuko realized that it’s because of his people. The smile immediately vanished from his face. “I want to help you but the problem is I’m an airbender not a waterbender. Have you try contact the Northern Water Tribe yet?” Aang asked Katara. “No. We haven’t contacted our sister tribe for decades.” Katara answered.

“But we can go to the North Pole together with my flying bison.” Aang came up with the idea. “What? Katara. You’re not going to leave your home with a stranger, do you?” Sokka interrupted them. Zuko is trying to make himself feel better by talking to a penguin in the back. “But Sokka. This is my chance to become a real waterbender.” Katara said to her brother. “I know. I’ll go to the Northern Water Tribe to learn waterbending and come back here to teach you.” Aang offered. “Great! But how long will it take?” Katara chirps. “I don’t know. Probably a month. I mean I haven’t start waterbending yet.” Aang rubbing his head.

Katara’s mood went down because of the answer. “But can you help me catch these penguins?” Aang asked, smiling at her. “Okay. Watch carefully, Aang. The art of catching penguins is our old tradition. It’s required patience.” Katara sighed and explained boastfully with humor. Sokka rolls his eyes at his sister. Katara pulled out a fish from her pocket and threw it at Aang. Aang catch it and the penguins beginning to swarm him to get the fish. Aang laugh playfully and full of excitement.

One of the penguin ate the fish and look at Aang. It caressing him with its nose and lay down for him to ride. Aang hopped on with excitement. “Zuko. Look. I cau-“ Aang turned to Zuko only to found him already on a penguin’s back smiling at him. “Good job, Aang.” He said. Aang pout at the fact that Zuko got a penguin before him. It’s make the teen chuckle. “Sokka. Do you want to come with?” Katara get on the penguin’s back and turned to asked her brother. “No. I have to watch the village.” Sokka answered before walked back to the village thinking that those two dorks aren’t a threat anymore.

The three youngsters sledding through the snow on their penguins. They laugh together with joy. “I’m never have so much fun since I was a kid.” Katara said. “But you’re still a kid.” Aang said. “I’d never have this much fun before.” Zuko, who can actually fly said as he let out a laugh. They sledding far away from the village until they reach the abandoned ship. “That was fun. Want to do it again?” Aang asked. “I don’t think they want to be ride twice, Aang.” Zuko tell him and get off of the penguin. “Let just walk back to the village.” He said. “Okay then.” Aang said. 

They let the penguins go thinking that they had bothered them enough and walk back to the village. “I really never I’d ever got this far when I leave. And then I’ve found you, the avatar. This is the craziest thing in my life.” Zuko speaks his mind. “Other than mind reading and moving things with your mind?” Aang asked. “Yeah.” He giggled. “By the way, Zuko. How did you find me?” Aang asked with curiosity. Zuko became quite for a moment. “I don’t know. I... I just feel you.” He explain it. He didn’t know if that make sense or not. The younger boy looking at him blushing a little. Katara look at them awkwardly without saying anything. She think she shouldn’t say anything at all in this situation.

“I still do.” Zuko continue, eying the boy with a strange feeling on his mind. Katara feel like she doesn’t exist but she got to admit that she didn’t know much about their relationship. Since Aang is the Avatar, are they friends in their past life? Or family? Or a couple? Zuko tilted his head and look at her. The word “What?” written all over his face. Aang noticed that Zuko no longer look at him so he follow his eyes. Katara look forward with embarrassment, trying to act like she didn’t heard anything.

And then she gasped with terror when she saw black smoke coming from the village. The boys turned to look at what give the girl a terror expression. “Oh. Are they cooking something?” Aang asked innocently. “No. That’s Fire Nation.” Zuko said after he immediately recognized the the amount of smoke that definitely coming from a Fire Navy ship. He scooped up his friends and dashed to the village. “Aaahhhh!!! This is so awesome!!!” Aang still doesn’t missed the chance to have fun.

They arrived at the village in a short time. The whole village stick together with fear. The man in a different set of armor is investigating the entire village. He said he’s looking for his prince. Sokka is trying to fight him saying that there’s no Fire Nation prince here as he swing his club. The man brought him down easily and threw him away. “Sokka!” Katara rushed to her brother. “Water Tribe peasants.” The man said with disgust, charging his fire to attack. 

“Stop!” Zuko dashed in and kick the man away. “Who’s dares!?” The man roared with anger. He looked up to find the one he’s looking for. “Prince Zuko?” He exclaimed as he get up. “Commander Zhao.” Zuko recognizes him. “It’s admiral now. After all this time you’ve been hiding here? Such a dead beat kid. The Fire Lord has ordered us to find you.” He said pridefully. “To bring me home?” Zuko asked. “To kill you.” Zhao corrected him. 

Zhao lance his fire at Zuko. He’d extinguished the fire before it reach him. Zhao give his signal to his soldiers to attack him all at once. They all shoot a stream of fire at Zuko. He jumped forward and twirl the flame around him not letting them get behind him, extinguished them. Once there’s an opening he lance forward even more to attack at the closer range. He shoots fireballs out of his fist knocking four soldiers back. He turned back to block the attack coming from behind. Then he twirl back creating fire arc from his feet and lance them at Zhao sending him flying back away.

One of the soldier sneaking up behind him, thinking that he could knock him out from behind. But he was thinking. Zuko spun back, swinging his leg up to the soldier’s neck, knocked him out with his heel. Another one with a spear lancing at him but he ducks under his legs and kicked him hard enough to make his face sliding away. Aang is cheering him from behind and also helping the villagers at the same time. Zhao finally see the young airbender. “The avatar.” He exclaimed and rushed to the boy while Zuko is busy fighting his men. 

Once Zuko finally knocked down the last man, he turned to find Zhao is trying fight Aang. “Oh no. You don’t.” He picked him up and slammed him on the snow. “Please, prince Zuko. At least see your uncle first.” Zhao said with a raspy voice. Zuko lowered his defense at the mention of his uncle. “Yes. He misses you, prince Zuko. He always ask about you. He’s waiting for you back at the palace.” He said. Zuko fully let his guard down, thinking that his uncle must have really missed him. He remembered that the only thing he left for his uncle is a letter that had only three words on it. And suddenly the pain hit him right in his heart. Thinking that his uncle must have been really angry that he left without a word.

Zhao smirks a little. “So what do you say, your highness?” He said. His voice is full of venom, waiting calmly. “Zuko?” Aang called out. Zuko is choking and feels like he’s about to cry. He didn’t know what to do. “No. You’re gonna return with bare hands.” He said with a trembling voice. Zhao scowl and lance his fire at the teen. This one is unexpectedly fast. Zuko managed to dodged it but it burned his hair a little bit. “That’s it! You’re leaving!” He states. He scooped up all the soldiers and Zhao and put them back on the ship. Then he pushed it away as far as he can leaving a big dent on the front of the ship.

He took a deep breath and look at Aang. “Zuko. Are you okay?” Aang asked with worried in his voice. Zuko eyes widened with nervousness. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be? It’s just hair. It’ll grow back.” He said as he wiped away his burnt fringe. “No, Zuko. You’re crying.” Aang sounds even more worried. He approaching his friend and he’s back away, his eyes still on him. He looked down and let out a sobbing. “No..... I’m not okay.” His voice is hitched. Zuko feels hurt. The pain run from his heart running through his nerves as he’s shaking. Aang rushed in to hold him tight, buried his face in his chest. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked. 

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I had in my stock. I’ll taking a long break to write some more chapters.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Southern Air Temple.

The wind is howling.

After the raiders left, everyone is falling into silent but their mind continue to speaks. The two boys standing there, one is hugging the other and the other is crying. The young little monk hugging the teenager in his arms tighter until he gently pushed him away. He didn’t say anything, still sobbing. He look at the sea where the problems he brought came from. He’s think that it’s all his fault. If only he didn’t ran away. All the guilt in his heart reminding him of his actions, his feelings, and his common sense. He didn’t think it through. Now he’s drowning in his tears.

“Zuko. I want to talk. Alone.” The young monk, Aang said. Grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the village. The teen obeyed. He doesn’t have enough strength to resist anyway. Once they are out of sight, he stopped. Aang turned to face Zuko. Zuko didn’t look back at him. He just glances away blankly. He got so much words on his mind but none of them make sense. But Aang going to wait for him to speak. Zuko assumed that he couldn’t keep it in his mind forever and the boy in front of him is not going to let him down.

He took a very hitching deep breath. “I... I ran away from my uncle. He’s more of a father to me.” He hates it so much that his voice is trembling uncontrollably but the listener doesn’t seem to mind it. “I didn’t say anything before I left. I just... left a letter. It had only three words on it.” His voice is even more shaky at the last sentence. Aang hugs him and they both fall on their knees, sobbing. “I left him right after he lost his son, Aang. I couldn’t done anything worse.” Zuko let it all out, crying in the boy’s shoulder. He sad and scared. He never get his uncle angry. He let his own tears boiling his face as he cry harder and harder. Leaving a long red mark as they run down his face.

“I understand you, Zuko.” Aang voice is hitching a little. “I also run away when people need me the most. And I didn’t even think about what would happen.” He shared his guilt with his friend. “But you’re here. You’re back. I’m not.” The teen still blame himself. Keep on poking his own scars. Never let them heal. Aang hugs him even tighter, pacifying him. “I sure he will forgive you, Zuko.” Aang running his hand through his hair, tilting his body a little like he’s pacifying an infant. “Why.... Why would he....?” Zuko breathing heavier as he trying not to sob but he ended up crying harder. “We supposed to be there for each other. And now... he-“ He didn’t finish what he wanted to say. 

“Shhhh. He loves you, Zuko. He will forgive you.” Aang comforts him. And it worked. He started to calm down. Aang rubbing his back gently. Zuko closed his eyes and finally hugging him back. He never knew he needed this so bad until he earned it. He missed his uncle’s gentle voice, his heartwarming eyes looking toward him, his smile and the slight sense of tea he brew. He stopped crying now. Aang pulled away and wiping his tears, he did the same to Zuko. Rubbing his hand along his cheeks and his scar gently. They smile at each other. 

They get up and return to the village. Katara and Sokka watching them walking back in together. Katara walked to them. “Are you two okay?” She had only one question for them. “Yeah. We are.” Aang said. They both give her a smile for reassurance. But suddenly Zuko feels the pain in his stomach. It’s burning hot inside of him. He feels like he’s going to throw up. His hand went to cover his mouth. “Zuko. What’s wrong?” Aang asked, panicking. “Oh. I just realized I didn’t eat anything for two days.” Zuko laugh out loud. “Zuko! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Katara burst out. “I just don’t want to bother you guys.” Zuko said and look at the entire village.

“Zuko. We are willingly to share. Come, have some seal jerkies.” Katara beck and rushed in her tent to get some food for her friend. Zuko followed her. She come back and hand him the seal jerky. “Thanks.” He thanked her and took a bite. “So what ear you planning to do next?” Sokka walked to Aang. “I’m plan to go back to the Southern Air Temple. It’s been hundred years since I left my home. My room going to be a big mess.” Aang said as he rubbing his head. 

Gran-gran approach her grandchildren. “Katara. Sokka. You should go with the Avatar.” She said. “What?!!” Both of them blurted. “The war has goes on for so long and I almost give up hope until he came.” She said and point her finger at Aang. His eyes widened and glimmer a bit as she smile at him. “But gran-gran. What about the tribe? We can’t just go!” Sokka said. The old lady smile warmly at them. “We’ll be alright. The victory will worth the risk. Besides, you have him to help you out if something gets out of hands.” She said and point her finger at Zuko. He nodded back.

“Let’s go pack up your thing.” She pat her grandchildren on the back. Sokka and Katara look at each other for a second and nodded. “Alright. What could possibly go wrong?” Sokka shrugged and they both get in their tent to pack up their belongings. Zuko finished the seal jerky and go back in the tent to get his belongings as well. And Aang just prepare Appa for the flight. 

Now they’re ready for their journey. Sokka and Katara say goodbye to the village and their grandmother a hug. They climb up on Appa’s saddle. “Alright then hang on tight. Appa, yip yip!” Aang states. Appa heard the signal and lift up his tail and slammed it on the snow sent him flying in the sky. Sokka and Katara yelped when Appa takes off, Aang giggles at them. “Heh. First time fliers.” He smiled. Zuko poke his head outside the saddle and look down at the sea. 

Aang hopped from Appa’s head and sit down with them in the saddle. “So, where are we going?” Asked Katara. Aang smiled and pulled out a map. He spread it and point at the island near the South Pole. “I’m plan to go home and check if someone is still there. And then I will go uhhh... around here to ride the elephant koi. And visit Omashu to go sliding.” Aang explain as he points his finger around the map. The siblings look at each other again. “Okay.” Said Katara.

Aang rolled his map and put it back in his shirt then get back in his position on Appa’s head. He murmuring a song and humming the chorus in his head. “Let the wind carry us. Through the clouds, hurry up. Alright.” It’s sounds better in his head. “We can travel so far as eyes can see. We go where no one goes. We slow for no one. Get out of our way.” Aang tilts his head along the rhythm and play the song he knows so well in his head. Zuko heard it and starting to tap his fingers on his lap. It feels so great to have a song like this to listen to while flying.

“I’m awake in the sky. There’s no break up so high, alright. Let’s make it our own. Let’s savor it.” He keep on humming. Appa seem to heard it too and start to wiggle his toes along. “We go where no one goes. We slow for no one. Get out of our way.” And his favorite part is playing in his mind. Zuko closed his eyes and listen, let the wind caress his face. Katara just sit quietly looking at the clouds. Sokka seems awkward. He doesn’t seems to like the silent so much.

“Pretty clouds.” Sokka randomly speak up and glance at the clouds, gaining the attention of everyone. But they doesn’t seem to know how to react to this randomness. “Yeah. Fluffy.” Zuko answered him before it’s get awkward. But his answer cut the whole conversation. Sokka whistle and think that he don’t like this situation at all. If only there’s something for him to do up here. Zuko look up at him, humming curiously. “What? I didn’t say anything.” Sokka said. They both turned away from each other.

Zuko wiped his bangs out of his eyes awkwardly. Aang tried to ignore the awkward vibe behind him. Katara never sit so still. She look around and finally relaxed, leaning her back on the curb of the saddle. “Hey, Zuko?” Katara speaks. Zuko look at her. “How was your uncle like? He seems really important to you. So I wanted to know.” She asked. Zuko became quiet for a moment, thinking of the time he spent with his uncle. “He’s nice.” He said and he feels so bad that that’s all he said. “Oh. Uhhh.... okay.” Katara replied awkwardly.

“Buuuuut if he so nice why did you run away?” Sokka asked. Katara nudged him because of his impolite question. “What?” He shrug and look at Zuko, waiting for the answer. “My father tried to kill me twice.” He answered. Sokka blinks with shocked and clear his throat. “That’s rough, buddy.” It’s all Sokka can say. They keep on going in silent.

They set up a camp near the mountain and they should arrive there around noontime.

——————————————

The sun has risen.

Everyone pack up there things while Sokka is still sleeping and he upset when someone tried to wake him up. Aang got an idea to wake him up. He grabbed a stick and poked him around on his sleeping bag. “Sokka! Wake up! There’s a prickle snake in you sleeping bag!” Aang yells. Sokka has his eyes open wide. He get up and jumping around in his sleeping bag yelling “Get it off! Get it off!” until he fell flat on his stomach. Aang laugh at him and he can do nothing but pouting angrily to himself.

“Come on. Let’s go. The Air Temple is awaiting.” Aang teases. Sokka yawn and lazily climb on Appa’s back and lazily tug his sleeping bag with the other’s. “Appa, yip yip.” Appa takes off. Sokka look so sleepy and Zuko wanted to do something about it. He gently pokes Sokka in the flank causing him to winced. He turned to scowl at Zuko, he laughed him. Katara approaches Aang with concerns on her face. “Aang. Are you sure about this? I mean it’s been hundred years.” She said. “Well. Just because no one had seen an airbender doesn’t mean they’re all gone. Some probably escaped.” Aang trying to be optimistic.

“I just want you to prepare for what you might see.” Katara said. Aang nodded and took a deep breath and say “The only way to get to the Air Temple is to get on a flying bison. I don’t recalled that Fire Nation had one.” which make a lot of sense to the Water Tribe siblings but the it cause a lot of conflicting feelings to the ex-Fire prince. He wants to say something about firebenders can actually fly but if he do that the boy would be devastated. So he’d decided to let the boy find out what happened on his own and besides he might be right. Some might escaped and living their own lives.

They landed on near the temple and get off of Appa’s saddle. “We’re home, buddy. We’re home.” Aang took a deep breath. He lead the way to the inside. “So where’s the meat? I’m starting to get hungry.” Sokka said. “You’re one of the people to ever got to visit the Air Temple and all you think about is food?” Katara scowl at her brother. “I’m just a simple guy with a simple need.” He shrugged. Zuko ignore the siblings and listen to the animals or people thinking all around the temple. It’s seem too quiet like there’s no human lives here for decades but all these thoughts could be anything’s.

“Sokka. We’re vegetarians, actually.” Aang said. “What?!!” Sokka blurted. “Sorry.” Aang rubbed his neck and smiled. “There!” Aang suddenly lightening up and sprinting off. “We used to play air ball right over there. And that’s where the bisons sleeps.” He said as he pointed to the spot that full of wooden pillars and to the empty spot near the cliff. The other three catching up with him and look around. But Aang suddenly went blue. “This place was used to fill with airbenders, bisons and lemurs. Now it just a bunch of weed.” He said sadly.

The siblings and another boy share a look. The little boy in front of them is feeling down. They thinking that they should make hm feel better. “Hey, Aang. How is this air ball game play?” Zuko stepped up and asked. Suddenly the boy smiled. ‘I’m glad you asked.’ He thought. “Okay. This game has two players standing on one of those pillars and each have serve the ball to another gate behind the players. If you manage to do it you get the point.” Aang happily explain to his friends. “Right. I’ll play with you then.” Zuko take off his cloak.

Aang smile with excitement and jumped on the pillar in front of the gate. “Alright.” He chirped. He managed to find the ball hiding behind the gate too. Zuko hopped on the pillars one by one until he is the same level as Aang. Aang carrying the ball with his airbending. “No weird power thingie.” He said. “Of course.” Zuko said, reassured. Aang smiled and served the ball with the wind sending it bouncing on the pillars to ward Zuko. Zuko was shocked at its speed. He still managed to send it back with backhanded. The ball was send back to Aang’s side and bounce into the gate.

“Hey. Not bad for a first time player.” Aang smiled at him and retrieved the ball. At first he was going let him get the first point but the next time it’s on. Zuko smiled back at him and get back in his stance. This time Aang served the ball higher. It bounced up higher than Zuko expected. So he jumped up and kicked the ball back at Aang. Aang see the ball dashing towards his face with massive speed but with his alrbender’s reflect, he leaned back under the ball let it past his face into the gate. Aang’s mouth is hanging open. “Whoa! That’s a brutal move right there.” He exclaimed. Zuko laughed. “Two points now.” He said playfully. 

The siblings are watching them playing match after match from below. “Wow. They’re good.” Katara. “How good can they be? It’s a ball game, right. I pretty sure I’m at least as good as Zuko.” Sokka said boastfully. “Oh! You wanna play too, Sokka?” Aang said cheerfully. “Great. You come up here and play with him.” Zuko said and jumped down to a shorter pillar and to the ground. He give Sokka a pat on the shoulder. “I’m gonna go exploring around while you guys playing then.” He said. “Don’t go too far, Zuko.” Aang said. “Of course.” He said and grabbed his cloak, walking off the yard. Sokka get up on the pillars and ready to play. 

Aang smirked and send the ball bouncing on the pillars and it knocked him down from the pillars. Aang laugh playfully as Sokka was send flying through the gate behind him. Sokka groan in pain as he tried to get up and then he saw something. “Katara. Check this out.” He called his sister to see the old black and red helmet lying on the ground. “Fire Nation.” She said. “We should tell him.” Sokka said. Katara nodded and called Aang. She thinks it might hurt him too much so she decided to waterbended the snow, buried the helmet at the last second before Aang arrived.

“What is it?” Aang asked. Katara didn’t prepare what to say but still managed to use something as a make up story. “Uhhh. Just a new waterbending move I’ve learned.” She said. “Nice one. But enough practicing. We have the whole temple to see.” He said and run off. Sokka get up and wipes out the snow on his head. “You know you can’t protect him forever.” He said to his sister. She nodded sadly and followed the boy. They followed him into the temple. “Hmmm. Where’s Zuko?” Aang quietly said to himself. He look around until he saw something.

“Guys, look.” Aang said and point at the statue of a man. “This is Monk Gyatso. He taught me everything I know.” He introduced them the statue of his father figure. He feels like he’s tearing up a bit. “Come on. There’s someone I need to see.” He lead the way deeper into the temple. Walking down the hallway to the door with a strange gimmick. “So who’s in there?” Katara asked. “I don’t know. But they say they will help understand who I am.” Aang said. “But how would they survive for hundred years?” Asked Katara. “I don’t know. But they might leaved something for me.” Aang said, unsure. “Whoever in there might have some delicious cured meats.” Sokka said. It’s obviously that he’s starving now.

“There’s got to be a key, right?” Sokka asked. “The key is airbending. Step back, buddy.” Aang said as he stepped back a bit. He get in his airbending stance and inhale. And he extended his arms, releasing a gust of wind into the gimmick. When the gimmick seem to settled, the door was unlocked. Aang open in the door with excitement. He entered the room and found a lot of statue in there, placing with pattern of the elements. “What? Statues? Where’s the meat?” Sokka asked, upsetting and disappointed. Katara hushed him and take a closer look of one of the statue.

Aang takes a look at the last statue in the pattern. He feels familiar with the man in front of him. “Avatar Roku.” Aang said without knowing. “You know him?” Katara asked. “I don’t know. I just recognized him? Like that?” Aang said. “Wait. Hold on. This one look like Fire Nation and that one is Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe and Air Nomad.” She said she points her finger at the statues one by one. “It’s the avatar cycle. These are your past life, Aang.” Katara said. “Your past life is a Fire Nation? Maybe he related to Zuko.” Sokka said sarcastically.

And suddenly they heard a noise. “Zuko?” Aang turned around and found a lemur standing at the door. “Lemur!” He chirped. “Dinner!” Sokka chirped. The two boys look at each other, having there own goal in their mind. And like they can read each other’s mind, they dashed to the lemur, one want to protect it and one want to eat it. But the lemur is faster and it can fly it escaped from the boys. The boys chase each other out of the temple. Aang can get ahead of his friend because of his airbending and he didn’t forget to throw an air ball at him. He laugh with enthusiasm as he catching up with the lemur.

It ran into the the old tent and hide in there. “Come on, little buddy. That hungry guy won’t bother you anymore.” Aang said look around to find the lemur. And then he found something unexpected. Ashes and carcass of Fire Nation soldiers laying leap on each other. And in the middle he found and Air Nomad’s body. The necklace on it is the one he really don’t want to find because of it owner but he did. It’s Monk gyatso. He didn’t escaped and was killed by the soldiers. Suddenly the pain hits him in his chest. He fell down to his knees, sobbing. ‘No. It’s not true.’ He thought.

Sokka walked in and saw him down on his knees. He get closer and grabbed his shoulder. “Sorry. I won’t eat that lemur now.” He apologize thought that maybe the boy lost the lemur until he look up and see a bunch of carcass around them and one of them is an Air Nomad. “Uh oh.” Sokka exclaimed. He grabbed both of Aang’s shoulders. “Aang?” He called his name but he didn’t respond but instead his tattoo is glowing white. And the powerful gale goes berserk, blowing Sokka away.

Aang’s heart was shattered. The pain of lost are consuming him. He doesn’t realize he has entered the Avatar state at all. He hiccups even harder as the memory about the old man flashes in his eyes. The wind started to lift him off the ground. The image in front of him hurts him so much and the world became distorted. When he’s about to scream he heard a voice. A voice of someone singing from afar. It distracts him from the pain he feels. He lower himself down to the ground. His expression changed from sorrowful to a thoughtful and a little bit hopeful expression. He turned to the direction where the voice came from.

The lemur gets out of its hiding spot and follows the voice. Aang followed that voice as well. “Aang! Wait!” Sokka called him but he ignored him. “What’s happened. I saw the statues’s eyes glowing so I thought something might happened to Aang.” Katara run to her brother. “I don’t know. His tattoos started glowing and he blew me away. And then there’s this voice singing and he’s following it.” Sokka made a quick description of the situation. “Then we should follow him.” Katara and rushed off, ignoring her brother.

“Okay. I can hear you. But I won’t some look for trouble while others don’t.” Sokka said to himself but follow it anyway. “Come on, Katara. There’s a thousand reasons we should move along our way and ignore that voice.” He said. She’s still doesn’t respond to him and keep following that voice. “I can’t believe you’re not afraid of what you’re risking if you followed it. It could be a trap!” Sokka yelled but his sister still keep going. Sokka slapped his forehead with anxious.

Aang’s feels so familiar with this voice. The voice of the herding call the Air Nomads used to call their bisons and others animals. The crystal clear voice that he missed so much and almost thought he wouldn’t hear it again. He still remember the song with no lyric that he loves so much. He repeat the song, hoping the voice would answer him. The voice went quiet for a short moment that Aang feels like forever. And it answered with a happier tone. Aang smiled with tears and repeated the song and that voice is singing with him.

He singing harmonically with the voice as he’s getting closer to the source of the voice. He sing the lower notes while the voice is not afraid to hit the high notes. Aang then run after the voice that echoing through the wind. He no longer care if it leading him into the unknown. Then he had to stop when he saw a herd of sky bison and lemur gather round someone but they seems to politely keep the distance between her or him. He look down and realized that that’s Zuko. He was the one who had been singing with him all along.

He jumped down and gently landed behind him. Zuko stopped and sighed. “I’m sorry, Aang.” He said with a sad voice. “For what?” Aang asked, don’t understand why the teen in front of him should apologize to him. “For giving you hope and snatched it away in the last second.” He said and turned to him. “No, Zuko. That was nice. I’m happy to sing with you. I’d thought it was an Air Nomad at first but it was you. And I admit that I was disappointed but it’s not too bad.” Aang said and walked to him. “And in a fact, I’m still glad that it’s you.” He said and smile at him. He smiled back with relief.

They watching Appa flying toward them calmly and landed next to them. He looks so happy. He walked to them, caress them both with his nose. Katara and Sokka can finally catch up to them. They bend down and breath heavily at their feet. “What did we missed?” Sokka asked while huffing. “It was Zuko who singing all along and he called these bisons and lemurs here. Even Appa is here.” Aang said and point to Appa. He groan in response. “Right.” Sokka replied. “But what are we going to do with them? Should we bring them with us?” Aang asked, looking at the herd of animals around him with remembrance.

“We‘ll just leave them alone. If they can survive this long then they can live on in peace.” Zuko said. Aang look at him with a puppy eyes. It scream “Why can’t we take them with us, Zuko?” and Zuko sighed. “We can come back for them after the war, Aang. It’s not safe for them to go out while there’s war going on.” He said. Aang nodded, understand him completely. “We should go.” He said. Everyone agreed and climb on Appa. “Goodbye. We’ll come back for you after the war ended. Appa, yip yip.” Aang says goodbye to the animals and take off. 

For a while after they left the temple, Aang comes to sit with Zuko on the saddle. “Hey. You’re really good at singing you should know that.” Aang compliments the teen, causing him to turn red and glance away. “Thanks. But I really don’t have any lyrics in my head. I’m not good at poetry.” He said sadly. “And I don’t know if it going to sound good or not. I don’t have direction when I start a song. It starts so simple, then it takes off.” He finished. Aang smiled at him and laugh. “You can write a song. It’s as easy as it seems. You just place a single note, and then add the harmony. You don’t have to worry about the lyrics in the song. You just write what’s come to mind, it might not be reasoning. Okay?” Aang explain how to write a song to Zuko.

Zuko smiled and laugh nervously. “I know. Check out the song I’ve been singing before I got frozen. Hold on.” Aang chirped and went to the back of the saddle to search for something. “There it is.” He chirped and pulled out an ukulele. He sit down and start playing some simple chord.

“Life and death and love and birth,

And peace and war on the planet earth.

Is there anything that’s worth more 

Than peace and love on the planet earth.

Ooh.

Come on and sing it with me.” Aang sing and look at Zuko. “Sing?” Zuko murmured.

“The words relate to the key.” Aang keep singing. “Key?” Zuko murmured some more.

“If it’s a pattern, if it’s a pattern.

Then just repeat after me.

Life and death and love and birth.” Aang stopped for a moment for Zuko to sing along.

“Life and death and love and birth...” Zuko feels conflicted but repeat the lyrics shyly anyway.

“Then you sing Mi Fa Mi Mi Fa Mi Ti La.

And peace and war on the planet earth.” 

They sang the last line harmonically perfect. “Hey. You have perfect pitch.” Aang raised his brows. “I was forced to play tsungi horn when I was a kid.” Zuko replied shyly. Aang laugh playfully and keep on singing.

“Life and death and love and birth and...”

“Life and death and love and birth and...” This time Katara is singing too.

“Life and death and love and birth and peace and war on the planet earth.” Sokka sing along too, thinking that the song is kind of catchy.

“Is there anything that’s worth more...” Aang is singing.

“Is there anything that’s worth more...” the siblings are singing.

“Is there anything that’s worth more than peace and love on the planet earth.” And Zuko delivered the last line.

Everyone is smiling and laughing together. “That’s was great. I used to sing it alone but now I have you guys. It just so satisfying.” Aang said. “Yeah. It’s nice.” Zuko said. “Quite catchy. I like it.” Sokka said. “I never sing anything other than mom’s lullaby.” Katara said. They smiling at each other until they hear a noise from the back of the saddle. “Oh. I completely forgot, there’s a lemur coming with us.” Zuko said and he pulled it out of the bag. It was eating a peach, didn’t care about anything else at all.

“I’m calling you Momo then.” Aang sighed and reach his hand out to caress the lemur. It look at him with adoration in its eye. It leap on his lap and lay down on him. They all smiled with adoration at the sleeping lemur on Aang’s lap. “It’s that the same lemur I tried to eat?” Sokka said. “Yes, he is.” Zuko said. 

And they keep on traveling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit songs:
> 
> Jónsi: Where no one goes
> 
> Frozen 2: into the unknown 
> 
> Sharax: toy pianos
> 
> Steven universe: peace and love on the planet earth 
> 
> If you want to know what Zuko’s singing sound like. It’s kulning. You can search for it on YouTube. Jonna Jinton. I recommend.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warriors of Kyoshi.

Three days later after they left The Southern Air Temple.

They are flying above the water like they had no where to go. Sokka pulled out a map and check the places they had visited not long ago. “You had no idea where you’re going, don’t you?” He said. “It’s just happened to be around the water.” Aang answered. “Then we’re close.” Sokka said sarcastically. Aang turned around to Katara who is busy sewing Sokka’s pants. “Momo, marble please.” Aang said and Momo reached inside of his shirt and handed him the little marble.

“Hey, Katara. Check out this airbending trick.” Aang said and make the marble flow around in circle between his hands. He look at her and smile expecting to have her attention. “That’s great, Aang.” Katara said without take her eyes of her work. “You didn’t even look.” Aang said. Katara paused for a moment and turned to him. “That’s great.” She said, hoping it will satisfies the boy. “But I’m not doing it now.” Aang said. “Stop bugging her, airhead. You got to give girls space when they do their sewing.” Sokka said.

“What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?” Katara narrowed her eyes and asked, trying to hold the urge to yell at her brother. They used to have an argument about gender roles. “Simple, girls are better at fixing pants than guys and guys are better at fighting, hunting. Sort of stuff.” He said. Katara scowls at him and threw his poorly fixed pants at him. “Katara. I’m sorry. I can’t wear these. Katara, please.” Sokka apologize. Katara huffed and turned away. “I think what he’s trying to say is you might stabbed yourself if you’re not focusing, Katara.” Zuko finally said something after his long vacant.

He then grabbed Sokka’s pants and the needle and decided to fix it for him because Katara doesn’t seem to want to finish the job now. He’d finished his backstitching and handed the pants back to Sokka. “Wow. I didn’t know you were so good at sewing.” Sokka puts on the pants. “I saw my mother does it in her free time so I started to mimic her.” Zuko said. “Great. You can fight. You can sing. You can sew. And you playing around like a kid. You can be the dad, the mom and the kid at the same time. Complete family in one person.” Sokka said sarcastically and gave Zuko an applause. Zuko groan, cursed under his breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Actually, Sokka. Where we’re going you won’t need any pants.” Aang said pulled the bridle to landed Appa. “You heard yourself, right?” Zuko said. They landed on a random island near the Earth Kingdom that doesn’t seem to appear on the map. “We’re just took a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn’t we get our flying done before we camp?” Sokka suggested. “He’s right. At this rate, we won’t get to the North Pole until spring.” Katara backing up her brother. Aang thinking for a moment and pet Appa. He was about to say something but Zuko knows what’s he’s going to say. “No. You can’t use Appa as an excuse.” He said. 

Aang turned to Zuko and gives him a puppy eye. “Just this one, please.” Aang pleads. He turned back and see an elephant koi bursting from the water and turned back to Zuko, trying to make himself look as cute as possible. They’re starring at each other for a moment. And Zuko finally sighed and let him go. “Fine. But if something wrong happened, I’ll get you out of the water.” He said. “Alright!” Aang jumps with enthusiasm and take off his shirt and pants. He run into the water and yelps because of its coldness. “Cold!!!” He yelled. “This kid...” Zuko mumbled to himself.

Aang dived down into the water and appear again on the back of an elephant koi, holding onto its dorsal. “Yeah!” He chirped. Momo is jumping around, cheering Aang on the shore. “He’s look pretty good out there.” Katara said. “Are you kidding? The fish is doing all the work.” Sokka said. ‘I wonder if this thing taste good or not.’ Appa thought and start shaking the tree. “No, Appa! Don’t eat that!” Katara said and run to Appa. Zuko pretending he didn’t notice a group of young girls on the trees, consider his group a threat to their island especially him, a Fire Nation. But he think as long as he don’t do anything vicious they wouldn’t attack.

He watches Aang playing until one of the koi was pulled back into the water by something but Aang hasn’t noticed it yet. “There’s something in the water!” Sokka yelled. Zuko scowls at himself for being distracted and dashing toward Aang. “Aang!” He called out the boy’s name, alarming him. “Zuko?” Aang exclaimed with confusion before he got picked up from the koi’s back. Zuko is dragging him back to the shore before the giant marine monster got them. 

The giant marine followed them having its dorsal appears on the water. But the boy is faster, he reached the shore before it gets them. It upsettingly disappeared under the water. Zuko can’t stop in time, he crashed into Sokka, sending them both crashing into the tree. “Sorry. Are you okay?” He apologized and asked for his status. “I’m fine. Time to hit the road.” Sokka said as he get up. “What was that thing?” Katara asked. “It’s the unagi.” Zuko answered for her. “How do you know thing was the unagi?” She asking for his sources of knowledge. 

And suddenly the girls on the trees jumped down to them but before they touch the ground, Zuko keeps them floating in the air. “These girls told me.” Zuko said and let them fall to the ground. They yelped and quickly get up to their fighting stance with their fans pointing at them. “Who are you? And what are doing on our island?” The one with a triangle head piece and seems to be the leader asked. “We stopped at this island because this young man wanted to ride a koi.” Zuko answered and point at Aang who just finished putting his shirt on. He’s smiled and waved at them.

“You still didn’t answer the first question.” The warrior narrowed her eyes, still had her guard up. Zuko realized that he’s still wearing red, the color of the Fire Nation as his jacket. This is going to be hard to convince them to trust him. Then Sokka stepped up and say. “What if we don’t? What you gonna do? Hit us with the fans?” It was a very fearless and challenging speech. ‘This guy didn’t know a thing.’ The warrior thought. “I’m sorry about before and about him. We’re just traveling to the North Pole to find the Avatar a waterbending teacher. I am his firebending teacher.” Zuko explained with a calming voice and point at the boy in a yellow clothes.

“Liar! The Avatar is the last airbender that disappeared a hundred years ago.” She said. “I am an airbender. Watch!” Aang said and grabbed his marble. He make it floating around between his hands. The warriors in green gasped and quickly apologized for ambushed them. “It’s alright. You haven’t done anything yet. But can I ask who you are?” Aang asked. “I’m Suki. And we are the Kyoshi Warriors.” Suki introduced herself and their alias. “Girls warriors?” Sokka snorted. Katara nudged him on the flanks with her elbow. “Sorry. My brother can be an idiot sometimes.” Katara apologize for him.

“It’s okay. We don’t mind. And would you like to stay for a while? We have a shelter for you.” Suki offers. “That will be great. We are about to run out of food as I remember. Oh! And I’m Katara. This is my brother, Sokka. That is Aang, the avatar. And that’s Zuko.” Katara introduced everyone to the Kyoshi Warriors. They nodded and leading the way to their village. They walk into the village and all eyes are on them. “Attention everyone. The avatar and his companions has pay us a visit.” Suki states. The villagers went quiet for a moment and then gossip to each other. 

The Kyoshi Warriors stepped aside to reveal the avatar behind them. Aang and Zuko bow to the villagers while Sokka and Katara waves at them as a greeting. The villagers are happy and they go to the headman to tell him the good news. They happily welcome the group. And the news about the avatar is spreading quickly everywhere.

——————————————

“Alright. Dessert for breakfast.” Aang chirps happily and start eating. “Zuko. Try this one.” He handed Zuko the cake. “Thanks.” Zuko replied shyly and take the cake and eat it. Momo is taking some desserts to eat under the table. “This place is nice. They’re sure do know how to treat the Avatar. They even clean that statue in my honor.” Aang said and look at the villagers cleaning the statue of Avatar Kyoshi. “They give us the royal treatment.” He said. “But don’t get good comfortable. We won’t stay here for long.” Katara said.

“Come on, Katara. You know me better than that. I’m just a simple monk.” Aang said and poke his head out of the window and see the girls screaming with appreciation for him. He smirked and blushed. Katara can sense a bluff. “Can you believe it? Girls being warriors? Like they can fight.” Sokka sarcastically said. “I can.” Zuko answered the question that don’t need an answer. Sokka pout at him, couldn’t believe what he just heard. “I had a sister that better than me in many ways, Sokka.” Zuko said.

“Right. I’m planning to check them out when they’re training. I want to see how they fight in those skirts so bad.” Sokka said. Katara feels offended by the words. ‘What’s up with girls being warriors? We can fight too.’ She thought and was about to say something but Zuko say “Go ahead. You might learn a thing or two.” then she calm down a bit. She kind of want to know how her brother would react to that one. “Learn from girls? Nah. I’m gonna show them some move.” He said. “The wise can learn from anything, Sokka.” Zuko said with a calming tone like his uncle would do.

Sokka pause for a moment, thinking that Zuko kind of sound like his father. He then snapped out of his thought and clear his throat. “Well, I’m going.” He said as he get up from the table, taking some food with him. Zuko wait until he left the room and say “He would definitely get his butt kicked.”. Katara hummed and nodded in agreement. “Hey, guys. I’m gonna go walking around.” Aang said and left the room. “And they left us to find food.” Zuko said. 

“Zuko. You really should find some new clothes because your Earth Kingdom cloth is kind of...” Katara said and point at the blood stains on Zuko’s cloth. He nodded. “And find some whetstone to sharpen my swords.” He said. They finished their meal and go out to get supplies for their trip. Meanwhile Aang is having fun with the villagers. Zuko let him play knowing that soon he will learn something from it.

He managed to find some clothes that fits him and go back inside to change his clothes. ‘What am I going to do with this bloody clothes?’ He asked himself. After a long moment of thinking he decided to put it in his bag and forget that it’s in there. He didn’t wear his red jacket now, thinking that it’s unnecessary. And now, the whetstone. He grabbed his swords and go out to find the whetstone. Fortunately there is some on this island for him to buy. The villagers said that the Kyoshi Warriors use it to sharpen their fans.

Zuko finds a quiet and peaceful place to sharpen his swords but not too far from the shelter. He sit down under the tree and start to sharpening. He saw Aang running around with those girls and showing off his airbending skill. He admitted that he’s a little bit uncomfortable with it. But he’s a kid. Despite being taught by the wise monks, he is still lacks of real life experience. So he let him have fun but not too much. Zuko finished sharpen one of his swords and cracked his knuckles. He look up and see a little girl around the age five starring at him with eyes full of wonder.

“Can I help you?” Zuko asked if something is on her mind. It was his hair that was on her mind, he knew. “Your hair looks so soft. Can I make you a braid?” The girl politely asked. He smiled at her nodded. “Of course. I would like one.” He said. The girl beam and start combing his hair with her hands. ‘It’s so soft.’ She can’t stop smiling. Zuko decided to sharpen another one of his swords while the girl is playing with his long hair. “I’m going to sharpen my sword while you make me a braid. Okay?” He asked. “Okay.” She said and start making a braid.

He didn’t realize how long his hair is now but it might be around his waist he assumed. He finally got something to do with it. “This one is called french braid. My mom taught me how to do it.” The girl said. “That’s nice.” Zuko replied and proceed to sharpen the other side of his sword. The girl decided to leave his bang there, assuming that it’s too short. “Finished!” She chirped happily, so proud of her achievement. The braid is not too tight and a little bit messy but Zuko likes it. “Thanks. It’s very beautiful.” He said as he wiped his braid across his shoulder to see it.

The girl giggles happily and say goodbye because her mother is calling her. Zuko smiles at the picture of the girl with her mother and began to wonder how his mother is by now. He can remember that she headed back to her home town that she’s never be specific where. He can only wish that she’s happy with her life. He gets up and head back to the market to help Katara packing. He walk into the scene of Katara and Aang arguing about Aang’s attitude. 

And it ended with Aang walked away with the girls to ride Appa. Katara is upset about Aang’s actions and couldn’t do anything about it. “Let me carry that.” Zuko said and take the basket from her hands. “Thanks.” She said. She still in a bad mood. ‘Simple monk, huh? One fan girl and he’s gone.’ She think. “By the way, Zuko. Have you seen Sokka?” She asked. “He’s with the Kyoshi Warriors, training with them.” Zuko answered. “Training? With girls? I thought he think girls can’t fight.” Katara said in disbelief that her brother would do such a thing. “He apologized and learnt a lesson, eventually.” He said.

“Good for him.” Katara shrugged. She took a peek at Zuko’s braid and thinking that it’s a little bit messy but it surprisingly looks good on him. Zuko smile at the thought. They head back to the shelter and start packing up. Didn’t take them long to finish it and since they’re out of things to do they both went quiet for a moment. Katara think that she practice her waterbending and Zuko think he should check his belongings. And suddenly Aang walked in. “Hey, Katara. Do you remember the unagi that almost got me yesterday. I’m gonna go ride it.” He said. “Yeah. Go ahead.” Katara replied.

Aang frown at her reaction. “You’re not gonna stop me?” He asked. She shook her head. Aang turned to Zuko expecting something from him. “No. Just go have fun.” He said. Aang sighed and walked away with his shoulders down, thinking why they suddenly being so harsh on him. Katara trying to act like she doesn’t care but the fact that even Zuko chose to ignore him is bothering her so much. “You... really not gonna go after him?” She asked. “No. I need him to know how’s the real world work. I’ll just watching from afar.” He said as he sharpening his pearl dagger. Katara just hummed in response.

—————————————

Aang is waiting in the water for hour now and nothing show up. He noticed all his fingers pruning up. He sighed and wonder why his friends start acting weird around him. He was just having fun with the people appreciate him. Those who appreciate him from who he is. Unlike his old friends that shunned him for being the Avatar. He closed his eyes and lower his body into the water. And then he realized that these people only interested in the avatar not him and soon they will turn their face away to something else. They’re really not his friends, they just wanted to have fun. He let out a sigh of regrets.

The girls that are following him everywhere start to get bored and go home because it’s getting late. He didn’t try to convince them to stay and think that he really shouldn’t dare something that wouldn’t likely to happen either. He should get out of the water now thinking that the unagi really wouldn’t show up. He look to the shore and find Zuko and Katara standing there waiting for him. “Katara! Zuko! You came!” He said. “We were being worry!” Katara replied. “But you guys acting like you didn’t care.” Aang said with sad tone voice. “I was just letting you learning how the real world works. Does that came to your sense?” Zuko said.

Aang looked up to him and smiled. “It did. I did let those stuff go into my head. I was being a jerk.” He said with regret. “Then get out of the water before you get sick, you big jerk.” Katara said and giggled. “Okay!” Aang said with a big smile and swim back to the shore. “Come here and hug me, you feeble turtle duck.” Zuko rushing into the water and spread his arm for Aang to hug, he also sounds a little bit panic. “Okay.” Aang laugh and swim to him. Zuko pick him up from the water and pulled him into his arm, holding him with one hand. Aang could hear a big splash behind him but he don’t want to look back now. He just want hug Zuko.

“What was that?” Aang asked without pull his face out of the teen’s chest. Zuko laughed and say “It’s nothing.”. Lying. He’s holding back the unagi under the water with one hand. He can also hear Zhao’s thought from not far away. He pulled away from Aang a little and smile. “Come. Let’s go pack your things. We’re leaving.” He said. “We’re leaving?” Aang asked, a little bit sad that he had to leave so soon. But before Zuko can answer. The sound of the ship horn had answered his questions. “We have to tell the villagers!” Aang yelled. “Don’t have to.” Zuko said and point at the ship, dragging the unagi towards the ship and released it right in front of the ship.

The unagi emerges from the water and shooting a hose of water at the ship. Zuko can hear the soldier’s panic noises from here. “Oh. Okay.” Aang said. Zuko bring Aang back to shore. He quickly dressing up and rush back to village. They inform the headman that they’re leaving and thanks him for his company. “Now we have Sokka, quick.” Aang said. The head to the place where the Kyoshi Warriors are training. They walked in and found Sokka wearing green kimono and makeup. He is in his fighting stance and perfectly blocked the attack from Suki. “Sokka. We’re leaving. Fire Nation is coming.” Zuko suddenly speak up causing Sokka to wince. “What?!!” Sokka exclaimed.

The Fire Nation is coming?” Suki blurted. “The unagi is holding them back.” Zuko answered. “Oh. Okay. Guess this is our goodbye then.” Suki said and tagged Sokka on the shoulder. “Thank you, Suki. You taught me a lot. And I’m sorry for treating you like a girl instead of a warrior.” Sokka turned to Suki and apologized to her. Suki smiled and kiss him on the cheek. “I am a girl. But I’m a warrior too.” She said. Sokka blushed and smiled like he’s holding back his tears of proud. “Goodbye, Suki. I’m sure we’ll meet again.” Sokka said. He went to change back into his Water tribe outfit. They say their goodbye to the entire village and get on Appa’s saddle.

“Appa, yip yip.” Aang said and Appa takes off. The villagers waved their hand at them, wishing them well. Aang hopped on the saddle and look at his friends in the eyes. “Guys. Uhhh... If the war finally end... would you still be my friend? Like.... because I’m Aang not the Avatar?” Aang asked, really aware of the answer. Zuko look at him with twisted feeling in his guts. “Wh- What you think of that?” Katara asked. “I’m have been thinking. And those people are around me because I’m the Avatar. And once I get my job done, you’re going to leave me alone, right?” Aang said and start to tearing up.

His friends gather around him and give him a group hug. “Aang, we’ll still be your friends.” Katara said. “We’ll stay with you, Aang.” Sokka said. “We’ll still be friends, no matter where we are.” Zuko said. Aang smiled and hug them back. “You guys are the best.” Aang said. They let go of each other and smiled. Sokka relaxed and lean back on the curb of the saddle. He looked down and found some metal debris in the water. “Oh, man. The unagi totally wrecked their butts.” He said. “I know, right?” Zuko said in a monotone. 

And they keep on traveling.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The city of Omashu.

Almost a week after they left Kyoshi.

Aang is leading the group to the mountain in Earth Kingdom. “The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu.” Aang states and spread his arms dramatically. In front of them, not so far away is the big city on the mountain. “I always used to come here to visit my friend, Bumi.” He said. “Wow! We don’t have cities like this in the South Pole.” Katara exclaimed. “They have buildings here that don’t melt.” Sokka said. The siblings are amazed by the sight of the giant city meanwhile Zuko feels conflicted about the idea of going in there. 

“Let’s go, slow pokes. The real fun was inside the city.” Aang said and waved his hand, telling his friends to follow him. Zuko is even more concern about this. “Aang, it could be dangerous if people find out you’re the Avatar.” He grabbed Aang’s shoulder before he could leap off. Aang turned back to him with disappointment on his face. Zuko really don’t want to stop in various places and waste their time. “You need a disguise.” Sokka said. ‘Sokka! You little-‘ Zuko eying the boy angrily. “So what am I supposed to do? Grow a mustache?” Aang suggests. “Aang, no. We shouldn’t go around and waste our time.” Zuko said.

“Come on, Zuko. I just want to go sliding.” Aang plead. “Aang, I-“ Zuko wanted to say something but he look at Aang. “Just once, please.” Aang gives him the sweetest smile he could ever make. And Zuko finally give up and sighed. “Alright, only one round.” Zuko said. Aang chirped victoriously and jump and landed down on his feet, thinking what he should disguise as. And then Sokka came up with an idea.

They gathered Appa’s fur as much as they could and put it on Aang. Now he looks like a little old man. “Ugh. This is so itchy. How did you live in this stuff?” Aang said as he scratches his head. ‘Don’t complain about my fur, Aang.’ Appa snorted at Aang. “Great. Now you look just like my grandfather.” Sokka sarcastically said. “Technically, Aang is a 112 years old.” Katara said. Zuko already feels the torment of having bison fur on his face by looking at Aang. “Now let’s get skipping, young whippersnappers. The big city awaits.” Aang get his staff and mimicking an old man’s voice. Then proceed to walk like one for the rest of the way.

They walk through the long bridge to the entry of the city. “You guys are gonna love Omashu. The people here are the friendliest in the world.” Aang said. “Rotten cabbages?” A fierce, angry voice coming from in front of them. “What kind of slum do you think this is?” The guard yelled at the cabbage merchant and crushed the cabbage in his hand. Then proceed to earthbend the cabbage cart out of the bridge. “No! My cabbages!” The cabbage merchant cried. Zuko quickly brushed down his bangs to cover his Fire Nation’s golden eyes. “Just keep smiling.” Aang said and let out a very suspicious smile.

The guard earthbend a rock on Aang’s head as a threat that he would crush him. “State your business.” He said. Without fear, Aang dashed to him and say. “My business is my business, young man, and none of yours. I’ve got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!” The guard dropped the rock in the middle of the sentence and Sokka and Katara have their mouth hang open. Zuko still manages to keep his face straight and emotionless as the same. He’d saw worse. “Settle down, old timer. Just tell me who you are.” The guard look kind of afraid for a reason. Aang smirked and replied his fake name, a tongue twisting one, and said the other are his grandkids. 

Katara stepped up and introduced herself with a fake and she’s able to remember that tongue twisting name. Zuko and Sokka look at each other, assuming that they both can’t said the name correctly and decided to keep quiet. The guards look at them thoughtfully and point at Katara. “You seem like responsible young lady. See that your grandfather stays out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu.” He said and stepped aside to let them pass. “We will.” Katara replied. They walked pass the guard until he say. “Wait a minute.” He grabbed Sokka by the shoulder cause every part of him to go stiffed. Aang and Katara immediately look back at them, afraid that their plan might fail.

“You’re a strong young boy. Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather’s bag.” He said. Sokka scowl a little bit. “Good idea.” Aang said and tossed his bag at him. The guards earthbend the giant gate of Omashu and let them in. Zuko took a peak of the guard that was dumbfounded by the animal’s ears that appeared from the old man’s head. But he couldn’t do much, he probably forget it soon.

The walked inside and have to be amazed by the city and it’s delivery system. “This is the Omashu delivery system. Miles and miles of tubes and chutes. Earthbending brings the packages up and gravity brings them down.” Aang explain. “Great. So they get their mail on time.” Sokka said. “They do get their mail on time. But my friend, Bumi found a better use for these chutes.” Aang smirked.

Now Aang, Katara and Sokka are sitting in the cart at the edge of the chute. “One ride, then we’re off to the North Pole. Hey! Zuko. You’re not gonna get in?” Aang turned back to his friend and smiled. Zuko sighed. “It’s only fit three kids inside.” He said. “You can stand the curb of the cart. You know... like....” Aang’s picturing the image of Zuko standing on the curb of the cart while sliding down, crossing his arms and let his cloak flow dramatically with Sokka holding both of his legs. Zuko can see the image in Aang’s head and start to cringe. He snuffed it out and say. “No, that’s embarrassing.” He crossed his arms and look away. “Okay, then.” Aang shrugged, felt disappointed that one of his friend didn’t get to play.

“I’d think I start have second thought!” Katara didn’t got to finish the sentence but Aang already lean forward, sending them down the chute. Aang burst out laughing as the wind hit his face while the Water Tribe sibling is screaming. Zuko assumed that they will end up at the bottom of the chute so he’d be waiting there. He walk along the way that they used to come up here, checking out the city while he walking. The cart that his group use to slide disappeared from his sight but he assumed they wouldn’t go far. Besides, how long can these chutes be? 

He looks around the city, the people here seems really happy and some are concerning about the war, of course. Their thoughts are somewhat relaxing and calm, none of them seem to panic much about the war as long as they’re inside the wall. This city is sure do have a lot of stairs. He doesn’t remember how many stairs he took, it started to confuse him. He looks up to the chute that his friends slide down but he’s not sure if that the one he’s looking for. And then he found out that he lost.

Zuko looks around and try to listen to his friends thinking but the people in the city’s thoughts are confusing him. He had no doubt that this city have more population than the capital city of Fire Nation, and it could be bigger. He didn’t know where his friends could be. His mind reading power has limit and it’s seem like they’re beyond his reach. The sound of the people thinking are just as loud as each other, but none is his friends’s. He try to think of what he should do but he can’t hear himself thinking and it’s frightened him.

He’s start to have a headache because of what he’s hearing in his mind. He’s wobbling around the city, tearing up. ‘It hurt. Please stop.’ The voice of him screaming in his mind that he couldn’t hear. The voice of the people thinking are getting louder and louder as he keep walking. He’s holding his temples with his hand as the pain goes on. And suddenly the people’s attention are on him and their thoughts are getting louder. Zuko feels like he’s about to pass out as the world around him becomes distorted.

Without him realizing, his eyes start to glowing along with his veins and he’s starting to feel better a bit. Until the voice around him are getting louder.

‘What’s up with her?’

‘It’s she okay?’

‘Her skin is cracking?’

‘She look sick.’

‘That girl seems like she needs help.’

‘What’s wrong with her?’

‘I hope she doesn’t throw up.’

‘Is she on drugs?’

‘That kid look suspicious.’

‘Why does it have to be my cabbages?’

‘It is just me or that girl kind of looks like a boy.’

Zuko pulled up his hood to cover his face. He had get out of here before he destroy something. He turn on his heel and run back to the gate of the city. He pushed through anything that are in his way. “Hey, kid! Stop right there!” The guards yelled but he care not what they said. He throw his hand forward, using his power to blast the gate. He then dashed away from the chaos while everyone was scared by the explosion.

Now he’s back at where they left Appa. ‘Friend, what happened? Where is everyone?’ Appa lift his head up, looking at Zuko. Zuko tripped over his feet and fall on his chest. “I don’t know.” His voice is trembling and powerless and hurt. He rolled on his back and try to relax himself out of the migraine. ‘Friend, what’s wrong?’ Appa move closer to him. “Let me sleep, Appa.” Zuko gathered his strength and talked to Appa. ‘Oh, okay.’ Appa moved back to his spot but still doesn’t take his gaze away from his human friend.

Zuko steady his breath and fall asleep, eventually. 

——————————————

Zuko wakes up again in the middle of the night.

The migraine has gone away, he let out a sigh of relief. Now he had to find the Avatar and his friends. He look down at the city’s gate. The guards seem to increase their defense on the gate. He wonder if they will take a guest in the middle of the night, he’s not hurry to find out. He don’t want to risk anything. He think of a way to find his friends. It took him a while to come up with something. He then remembered the time when his uncle was at war, when Lu Ten’s gone. He remember that he can focus on only his uncle’s mind long enough to make sense of what’s going on.

He gets in the lotus position and focusing on Aang’s mind. He didn’t hear anything and start to get angry until he realized it’s midnight. They’re probably sleeping somewhere, wondering where he is. Zuko feels even worse because he wasn’t there to help them. He calmed himself down and suggested there’s one way he can find his friends without wreck anything. Astral projection.

He closed his eyes, cleared his mind and slipped off of his physical body. He open his eyes again and look around with confusion. He’s now in some kind of a luxury room. Aang, Katara, Sokka and Momo are here too. His expression changed into relief that they’re alright. He decided to fly through the wall and find out where is this place. He didn’t try to bust them out of here right now because he knew he can’t do anything to something in the physical world while he’s in the spirit world. He didn’t know how did he know it but he knew it anyway.

He finally got out of the place and he found out that it was the king’s palace, judging by the corridor, the decorations and the size of the place. He rushed back to his body and open his eyes. While he was in the palace, he could hear the king himself thinking of the three deadly tests for the avatar and if he refuse he will use the rock candy to scare him. He also found out that the king was in fact, Aang’s old friend he mentioned earlier and just want to play with his friend once again. But friends or not, you’re not threatening a friend to harm their new friends. He’s going to bust them out.

His plan is simple, disguising as a spirit and busting the Avatar out. Easy. He pulled out his dark water spirit mask from his bag and put it on. He pulled up his hood to cover his hair and then that’s all, he’s ready. He didn’t bother walk on the bridge, he can just fly there. ‘I hope nobody noticed that there’s a boy flying in the sky.’ Zuko thought. 

“Guys! Look!”

“What is that thing?!!”

“Bleeding hog monkey! Is that a man flying?!!”

“It’s a bird!”

“It’s an airbender!”

“No! It’s a spirit!”

“Shut the hell up!”

Zuko couldn’t hear what the guards are thinking from up here but he can slightly hear them yelling. He then fly higher, assuming that it might be safer if they decided to throw rocks at him. He successfully get in the city without anyone following him and now he had to find his friends. He quietly disintegrated the wall and repeat the same thing until he’s in the room where Aang, Katara, Sokka and Momo are in. He grabbed Aang’s staff and lay Momo across his shoulder. And the others, he using his power to pick them up gently in order not to wake them up. He decided to leave a big hole in each walls like that and quickly get out of the city without waking up any of his friends.

Mission Accomplished.

———————————————

Aang wakes up again in the morning and stretched.

He then looked around,confused. He’s on Appa’s saddle, flying. ‘How did I get here?’ He thought. Katara and Sokka are here too. He look down and found Momo curled up next to him. He look to the front of the saddle and found Zuko sitting there, holding the bridle. “Zuko?” Aang called him. He only hummed tiredly in response. “You... busted us out?” Aang asked. Zuko hummed and nodded in replied. Then Sokka got up and yawn. His expression changed once his vision become clearer. “W-What?!!” He exclaimed. 

“Zuko busted us out.” Aang explain to him, pointing at Zuko. “Sokka, be quiet. I’m trying to- What?!!” Katara is fully awake by looking at her surroundings. “How did we-“ Katara was about to finish the sentence but got interrupted by “It’s Zuko.” from Sokka. “By the way, Zuko. Where have you been?” Aang lean back and asked. Zuko pause for a moment and reply. “I’m lost.” Aang frown. “But... you can just use your mind power to find us.” Sokka said. “No. It’s not- I... There are too many people and... I can’t hear myself thinking.” Zuko explain and his neck dropped. “I was scared. And it hurt... so much. I felt like I had to throw up.” He continued. 

Aang look at him, concerned. “Well, you should get some rest, buddy.” Aang said and get on Appa’s head. “I’ll take it from here.” He said and took the bridle from Zuko’s hands. Zuko sighed and get in the saddle. He sit down at the curb and lean on it, sleeping, using his arms as a pillow. Aang took a peak at him and smiled before go back to focus on the way.

And they keep on traveling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came back from online class. I hope you’re not upset.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru’s village.

After they left Omashu.

They made a stop at the forest near a Fire Nation’s colony town. They’re out of food so Sokka and Zuko have to go out to find something to eat while Katara and Aang stay at the camp to pack things up. Now Sokka and Zuko are back, Momo flying around with excitement, thinking of what he’s got to eat. “Great, you guys are back. So, what’s for dinner?” Aang said as he swing down from Appa’s horn and landed on the ground. “We’ve got a few options.” Sokka said as he reach in his bag. “First, we’ve got round nuts, and some kind of oval-shaped nuts. And some rock-shaped nuts that might just be rocks.” He pulled out the nuts one by one and throw the rocks away.

“Dig in.” He said, smiling awkwardly. “Seriously, what else you got.” Katara asked. “Nothing.” Zuko said. And then there’s a sound of something big slammed on the ground causing the ground to shaking. “What was that?!” Sokka exclaimed, afraid that it could be Fire Nation. “It’s just an earthbender practicing his skills.” Zuko said as he can hear the voice of a boy in his mind, pondering about his father. “Earthbending? I got to go check it out perhaps I’ll learn some cool moves.” Aang chirped and rushing toward the sound of the rocks slamming together.

They followed Aang and stopped behind a log, watching the earthbender practicing. And suddenly Aang jumped out to greet the boy. “Hello. I’m Aang. How are you?” Aang greeted the boy. His expression changed from calm and determined to panic and nervous. He spun around and sprint off and didn’t forget to block the way with rocks. Aang was confused for a moment then he decided to say. “Nice to meet you!” Perhaps he could hear him. 

“I just wanted to say hi.” Aang said sadly. “Wait. That guy is running to somewhere. There’s got to be a village nearby, and I bet that village has a market.” Aang do a quick calculation of the situation and suggested that they should go there. “Which mean no nuts for dinner.” Katara beamed and followed him. “Hey! Zuko and I works hard for those nuts.” Sokka whine, but then he realized he hated it too. He looked at Zuko, he nodded then the two followed them.

They are now in the town, Aang’s go to find something to cover his arrow tattoo. Zuko stays quiet likes he’s used to, listening to the voice of people thinking. Then he caught one voice he remember. ‘Those kids saw me while I’m earthbending. I have to get back home, quick. I hope mom won’t scold me for being late.’ Zuko turned around to see the boy from earlier walking toward his house, looking nervous. The boy look around, aware that someone might come to capture him, then he see Zuko looking straight at him. He snapped his head away from Zuko, pretending like he’s didn’t see him.

Katara also noticed the boy too. She saw him entering one of the shop, and she followed him into the shop. She learned that his name is Haru from what the woman at the counter called him. “Hey. You’re that kid. Why did you run away before?” She asked. Haru gasped and turned back to the girl in blue clothing he saw from before. He try to act normal and say. “Uhhh. You must have me confused with some other kid.” He said, thinking that she would apologize and leave. Then the boy that greeted him earlier walked in with his friends, one of them is scary looking girl that give him an emotionless glare.

“No, she doesn’t. We saw you earthbending.” The boy with the hat said. Haru and his mother gasped. They immediately closed the door and the window. Haru’s mother taking a peak outside of the window, looking for Fire Nation soldier. “They saw you doing what?” She exclaimed. “They’re crazy, mom. I mean, look at how they dressed.” Haru tried to convince his mother that these kids are crazy. Aang, Katara and Sokka look at their clothes for a moment. Zuko would looks nice in the Earth Kingdom cloth if he doesn’t had a cloak over his shoulders.

“You know how dangerous that is. You know what would happen if they caught you earthbending.” The woman said to her son. And suddenly there’s an aggressive voice told them to open up followed by loud knocks on the door. Sokka take a peak outside and saw a group of Fire Nation soldier in front of the door. “Fire Nation. Act natural.” He turned back and told everyone.

Haru’s mother opened the door and let them in. The scene of Katara eating a cherry but not chewing, Aang’s leaning on the barrel, smiling at the soldier and Sokka and Haru seems like they’re considering an apple doesn’t look natural at all. And Zuko, he just stand there looking at them, not saying anything. And suddenly Aang fall down, causing him to winced a bit. “What do you want? I’ve already paid you this week.” Haru’s mother said.

“The tax just doubled. and we wouldn’t want an accident, would we?” The soldier replied and summoned the flame to his hands. “Fire, it’s sometime so hard to control.” He said as he playing with his flame before extinguished it. Haru’s mother have no other choice other than give them what she had left. She open her treasure chest to reveal a little amount of coins she has. She paid them the tax. The soldier count the coins in his hand and dropped the copper pieces to the ground, saying that she could keep them. They really doesn’t worth much. Then the soldier leaved.

“Nice guy.” Sokka said sarcastically. “How long has the Fire Nation been here?” He asked. “Five years. Fire Lord Ozai uses our town’s coal mines to fuel his ships.” Haru’s mother answered. “They’re thugs. They steal from us, and everyone is too much of a coward to do anything about it.” Haru said angrily. “Quiet, Haru. Don’t talk like that.” His mother scolded him for his manners. “But Haru’s an earthbender. He can help.” Katara said with hope. “Earthbending is forbidden. It’s caused nothing but misery for this village. He must never use his abilities.” Haru’s mother said, eying him. Haru is still upset about it. 

“How can you say that? Haru has a gift. Asking him not to earthbend is like asking me not to waterbend. It’s a part of who we are.” She said, trying to convince her that there’s still a way out of this misery. “You don’t understand.” The woman shook her head. “I understand that Haru can help you fight back. What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven’t done already?” Katara asked. “They could take Haru away... like they took his father.” She said sadly. And Haru is even more upset but trying not to show any emotion.

——————————————

Haru’s mother decided to let the group sleep at their barn for a night and let Haru lead them to the shelter after they done their shopping and say they should leave in the morning. “Thanks. I’ll make sure that Appa doesn’t eat all your hay.” Aang thanks him. Appa pause for a moment and look at Aang then proceed to chew on a big pile of hay without caring. Sokka and Aang staying in the barn, Katara, Haru and Zuko go out for a walk but Zuko go the other way because he doesn’t want to disturb the two. 

Zuko walks along the way, past the trees and dirt to the cliff side. He looking down at the country side of the village, admiring its beauty. He had to admit he never saw so much green before, he finds it really relaxing. He keep walking to see some more, humming a song along the way.

“Hide your horses, hold your tongue.

Hang the rich and spare the young,

Who drain the spirits from jars.

Hop the fences, steal the carts.

Run on fumes and from the north

And burn for us right through the fall”

Zuko puts little effort into the rhyme, the lyrics doesn’t make sense to him, though. But he keeps on going anyway.

“Harbor ladies call your name,

Brush your hair like it could be tamed.

Hitch their dresses past the knees,

Spill them to the floor like keys.

They swing the bridges one and more,

And burn for us right through the fall.”

Zuko keep walking until he arrived at the mine. It’s seems old, looks like it is going to collapse. And just like Zuko thought, it collapsed. And there’s an old man stuck under the debris at the entry of the mine. Zuko’s eyes widened in shocked and without hesitation, he rushed in to save the old man. He pushed all the debris into the mine and escorted the old man up. “Are you alright?” Zuko asked for the man status. He didn’t answer, it’s seems like he’s still shocked and conflicted. 

Assumed that the old man is not injured or anything, Zuko walked back to the barn. He didn’t told the old to keep it a secret because he’s going to tell the Fire Nation anyway, judging by his poor quality of clothes. He’s definitely looking for money but they going to leave before dawn anyway. 

——————————————

“Okay guys, get some sleep. We’re leaving at dawn.” Sokka said, pulling up his blanket. “Dawn? Can’t we sleep in for once?” Katara asked. “Absolutely not. This village is crawling with Fire Nation troops. If they discover you here, Aang, we’ll be eating fireballs for breakfast. Good night.” Sokka said and flopped down on his pillow. “I’d rather eat fireballs than nuts.” Katara jabbed her brother. “Good night.” Sokka repeat with an angrier tone and go back to sleep. Aang and Katara laughs at the piqued Sokka. And Zuko extinguished fire in the lantern, allowing them to sleep in peace.

——————————————

Zuko is awaken in the middle of the night by some thoughts approaching. The thought of capturing an earthbender. Zuko got up and walked out of the barn, he has to stop them before they reach the barn. It didn’t take him long to find a group of soldier about 10-15 men standing in front of him and next to them is the old man he saved. “That’s her. That’s the earthbender.” He said, mistaken the boy’s gender. “You, kid. You’re coming with me.” The leader of the soldier said, ordered his men to capture the teen.

Zuko waits until the two of them approach him in the range his legs can reach. He didn’t wait for them to get too close, he spin to create momentum, swing his heel up to their heads, send them fly away, knocked them out in one kick and quickly got back on his feet. Then the other soldiers round him up in a circle, prepare for combat. Zuko laughs teasingly at them, waiting for an opening. “You think you can beat us alone?!” The leader said. And Zuko laughs louder, causing the soldiers to loose it. “You bitch!” The leader attack first, shooting a fireball at him.

Zuko jumped aside, dodging, then he dashed forward to him, deliver his elbow to his nose so hard he’s nosebleed. As the soldier was knocked back, Zuko kicked him in the neck, finally knocked him out. Then he ducked, avoiding the fire blade coming from his sides. He quickly got up on his feet and rushed to one of the soldier with a spear, yanked the spear away from him. He kicked the blade away, turned it into a staff then he shoved the staff behind him, successfully knocked one soldier out with the staff. 

Zuko jumped aside to dodge more fireballs and he’s not forget to knock out the two unfortunate soldiers near him. He then dropped the staff, he didn’t train to use a staff though. He sprinted to the soldier, he lanced his fire at his face but he slide down to dodge. Zuko then get on his hands and spin, using his legs to kick his foot caused him to fall flat on his back then he get up to knock him out. Some of the soldier back away with fear. Their enemy hasn’t yet use her(his) bending to take them down. Zuko smelled fear. 

He turned to the group that back away and choose to attack them next. He smiled at them widely and laughs like a nutcase just to scare them. Then he dashed at them and they just stand there and scream and dropped their spears. And now they’re unarmed, it didn’t take Zuko long to knock this group out. Now there’s four left, all are firebenders. He quickly turned back to slap the fireball away. The one on the front is about shoots fire streams at him but he grabbed his wrists first and knocked him back on his back then proceed to punch him until he knocked out.

The other three that jumped away get on their stance. Zuko know that despite how scared they are, the soldiers of the Fire Nation will not give up the fight unless they want to live a life in the shame of their cowardice. He can see how shaky they are now. But he can’t let one pass him to find Aang. They circle each other for a moment until the soldiers made their moves, shooting fire streams at him. Zuko jumped up high and landed on one of their face and knocked one out then he grabbed the other one by the collar, yanked him down and swing his heel down on his nape, knocked him out as well.

The only soldier left ran away to get help. But he’s not fast enough. Zuko leaped and locked his neck in his arms. They were rolling around for a moment, the soldier is trying to get Zuko’s arms away from his neck and using his elbow to puncture him but it’s no use. Zuko flexing harder, snorting out the smoke from his mouth and the soldier passed out in the end. And then Zuko let go, pushed the soldier away. He get up and staring at the old man dead in the eyes. He’s frightened and ran away. Zuko let him go. He decided to head back to the barn and go back to sleep to celebrate his small flawless victory.

——————————————

The morning has come.

The group wakes up and pack up. Katara go out to get water. Then she saw Haru walking towards her. “Hi, Haru. What are you doing here?” She asked. Haru rubbed his nape nervously. “I’m here to say goodbye. And help you packing.” He smiled. “Oh thanks.” Katara said happily. Haru goes into the barn and help the group packing, he noticed that Zuko looks tired and yawn a lot during packing. Not to mention that his braid is even messier than before. But he shrugged it off. 

Then when they finished, Zuko walked to him. “Haru, you should know something.” He dragged him out of the barn to talk in private. “You know coals are from earth, right?” Zuko asked. Haru nodded. “Yeah. Why?” He asked. “If they’re going caged an earthbender, they definitely would caged them on a ship or anywhere in the sea.” Zuko said. Haru frowned. “Why are you telling me this?” Zuko look at him in the eyes, telling him that he’s serious. “The thing is they use coal to fuel the engine and there’s a station that Fire Navy uses to fuel their ships in the middle of the sea nearby. Does that ring any bell?” Zuko explained and asked if that make Haru think of anything.

Then Haru’s eyes widened, he figured something out. He was about to say something but Zuko put a finger on his lips to hushed him. They look at each other for a moment and smiled. They get back in the barn and say their goodbye. The group get on Appa’s saddle. “Good luck, guys.” Haru said to them. “You too.” Katara replied. They smiled at each other. Sokka got a weird feeling in his guts by looking at them. “Alright everyone, hold on. Appa, yip yip.” Aang said then Appa takes off.

And they keep on traveling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits for song.
> 
> Lisa Hannigan - fall


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hei Bai’s forest and the message from Avatar Roku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Phoenix talks to Aang. Yay.

Not many days after they left Haru’s village.

They are flying quietly above the beautiful green field. Another reason why Zuko like flying is it is so peaceful, he couldn’t hear anything from up here except his friend’s thoughts and he’s okay with it. Katara is looking at the clouds and wondering how soft they could be, maybe she could lay on them. “Did you know that clouds are actually made out of water? They’re so light, they’re floating.” Zuko said. “So if you jump on them, they wouldn’t carry you?” Katara asked if she could still stand on them. “Yes.” Zuko replied. 

“I’ll try it!” Aang suddenly chirped with enthusiasm and jumped from Appa’s head with his glider. Zuko just sighed at the scene. Then Aang returned on the saddle, soaking wet. “I just touched the clouds. They really are made out of water.” He said and airbend himself dry. Then Katara see a big line of black cut through the forest. “Hey, what is that?” She exclaimed. They look down at the burnt forest below them. “It’s like a scar.” Sokka said. They decided to land and check things out, perhaps there’s something left.

“Listen. It’s so quiet. There’s no life anywhere.” Sokka said and knelt down to check the dirt. ‘Sokka is right. Nobody’s here except for us.’ Zuko thought. He looked down at the ashes of the life that once so beautiful. His people did this. Maybe if he actually do something in the first place this wouldn’t happen. He had a chance once and he let it go. ‘It’s my fault.’ He thought. He turned to Aang, the boy looking down blankly at the ashes, also blaming himself that only if he didn’t run away, none of this would happen. Somehow he can senses anger in the atmosphere flowing everywhere around the area.

“Aang, are you okay?” Katara asked, worried about the boy’s feeling. “Fire Nation! Those evils savages make me sick. They have no respect for—“ Sokka blurted but was hushed by Katara. Sokka turned back to say something and then he see Zuko’s expression. It’s just as blank as the same but this time it’s a bit sad. “Oh. Sorry.” He apologized for blurting out. Zuko didn’t reply, had too much thought on his mind. Aang sighed sadly and fall to his knees. “Why would anyone do this? How can I let this happen?” He asked himself. “Aang, you didn’t let this happen. This has nothing to do with you.” Katara try to lighten up the boy.

“Yes, it does. It’s the Avatar’s job is to protect nature but I don’t know how to do my job.” Aang said as he rest his head on his hands. “That’s why we’re going to the North Pole, to find you a teacher.” Katara said, hope that might help. “Yeah, a waterbending teacher. But there’s no one who could teach me how to be the Avatar. Monk Gyatso said that Avatar Roku would help me.” Aang said. “The Avatar before you? He died over a hundred years ago. How are you suppose to talk to him?” Sokka asked, really don’t understand how it works. “I don’t know.” Aang sadly answered. 

Momo hopped on his lap to comfort him. Zuko look at Aang and he feels bad, he should do something. He slowly approach him but while he’s walking he stepped on something, it doesn’t feel like rock though. He hope it’s not bone. He lift up whatever the thing that’s under his feet to see it. It’s an acorn. Katara seems to find these acorns too and picked it up. “Aang, have you seen these acorns yet?” Zuko asked. “No. Is it suppose to do anything?” Aang shook his head and look at him. “These acorns are everywhere and soon they will grow up into trees.” Zuko handed the acorn to Aang. 

“He’s right, Aang. We just got to let them grow back up and the animals will come back.” Katara supported Zuko to lighten up the Avatar. Aang take the acorn and let out a soft smile. “Thanks, guys.” Aang said. Then they saw an old man with a long beard and a very rough clothing walked in. “Hey, who are you?” Sokka get up on his feet, preparing for what’s coming. The old man approached and said. “When I saw the flying bison, I thought it was impossible. But those markings... Are you the Avatar, child?” He asked hopefully.

Aang turned back to his friends, they nodded, then he turned back to the old man and nodded proudly. “My village desperately needs your help.” He said. He asked them to follow him back to the village. They agreed and followed him. Along the way, Zuko gives a glance at the panda statue, sensing the anger and sorrow coming from it. But what can he does? 

They arrived at the village at evening. Zuko can hear the desperation of the villagers and he could sense their fear. Strange. Since when did he feel other’s emotion? The village is full of ruined houses, one only had ruins of the wooden frame. But the village still has the big building at the back of it that wasn’t damaged yet. The group assumed it is the town hall. They entered the hall. “This young person is the Avatar.” The old man introduced the Avatar.

The people in the hall’s attention are on the young monk at their door. And their despair quickly turned into hope. “So the rumors of your return are true. It is the greatest honor of a lifetime to be in your presence.” The man come up to greets the Avatar with a bow. “Nice to meet you too.” Aang replied politely. “So, it’s there something I can help you with?” He asked. “I’m not sure.” The man said, conflicted. “Spirit rampage?” Zuko suggested. 

The man looks at the boy with a long french braid and a scar under his eye astonishingly. “How did you know?” He asked. Zuko feels conflicted about telling him his ability because it might give away his true identity and he really don’t want to see their reaction to him being the fire prince. “Easy explanation. He’s fast and he’s weird.” Sokka cut the awkward silence with his humor. Zuko gives him a glare because of the description of him.

“Could you give us any details about it?” Sokka asked. The old man nodded and begin to explain. “For the last few days at sunset, a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei Bai, the black and white spirit.” He said. “Why is it attacking you?” Sokka keep asking. “We do not know but each of the last three nights, he has abducted one of our own. We are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near.” The man said. “What’s happen then?” Katara asked. “As a solstice approaches, the natural world and the spirit world grow closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely.” The old man explained. “Hei Bai is already causing devastation and destruction. Once the solstice is here, there is no telling what will happen.” The man said.

“So, what do you want me to do, exactly?” Aang asked, don’t have any idea what he should do. “Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the spirit world than the Avatar himself? You are the great bridge between men and spirits.” The old man said with hope. “Right, that’s me.” Aang said but despite that, he’s still not sure if he could fix this. “Hey, great bridge guy. Can I talk to you over here for a second?” Katara point at the window far away from other.

“Aang, you seem a little unsure about all this.” Katara concerned. “Yeah, that might be because I don’t know anything at all about the spirit world. It’s not like there’s someone to teach me this stuff.” Aang said. “So, can you help these people?” Katara asked. “I have to try, don’t I?” Aang said. “Maybe whatever I have to do will just come to me.” He said and smile at Momo on his shoulder. “I think you can do it, Aang.” Katara give him a cheerful smile. “Yeah. We’re all gonna get eaten by a spirit monster.” Sokka proposed his thought.

“Aang, I just figured something out.” Zuko walked in. “What was it?” Aang asked. “About the spirit that attacking these people. He was angry because his got burnt down and he blamed the villagers.” Zuko explained. “So, all I have to do is to calm him down. That’s sounds good.” Aang suggested. “Okay. Let’s just leave things to Zuko.” Sokka said and he once again received a glare from Zuko. “No. But if anything gone wrong, I’ll be waiting in the spirit world then.” Zuko said.

“You can actually enter the spirit world?” Aang asked, eyes widened. “Yes. Take me a split second to do so.” Zuko answered. “Alright. I’ll go out there and talk to Hei Bai and if anything gone wrong, Zuko, you’re the back up plan.” Aang said. Zuko replied with a nodded.

——————————————

The sun is getting real low.

Aang is waiting at the front door of the hall, preparing for Hei Bai to come. Zuko sat down in a lotus position and clear his mind, he then slipped out of his body. He goes out there and standing by Aang’s side, looking straight at the forest. The door behind them is now closed. Zuko can feel Aang’s nervousness rising. 

Aang decided to walk toward the entrance of the village, calling out to the spirit. “Hello? Spirit? Can you here me? This is the Avatar speaking. I’m here to try to help stuff.” Aang said, hoping that it might convince the spirit to show up and talk to him. 

Sokka and Katara waiting inside the hall, looking from the window. “Are you sure they can handle this?” Sokka said with concern. “I don’t know. But I think Zuko can actually help him out there.” Katara replied.

“The sun is set! Where are you, Hei Bai?!” Aang called out. Nobody answered. “Uhhhh, spirit. I hereby ask you to please leave this village in peace.” He said and swing his staff dramatically. And the only sound that he heard was the wind. He gets a little embarrassed, he admitted. Zuko feel like slaps his own forehead real hard because of the scene. “Okay. Well I guess that’s settled then.” Aang said. ‘It’s not.’ Zuko send a thought to his head before he could turn around.

Then the giant white and black spirit monster appeared. Aang stand there calmly and greet him. “You must be the Hei Bai spirit. My name is—“ Aang was about to introduce himself but got cut off by a roar. The spirit roared angrily and completely ignored the Avatar. “My name is Aang! I’m the Avatar and I would like to help! Hey, wait up!” Aang raised his voice so that the spirit could hear but it did nothing. Then the spirit starts destroying buildings with his gigantic body and a blast of energy coming out from his mouth. 

Then they both proceed to running around the village, wrecking stuff. Zuko feels conflicted, whether or not he should return to his body and stop the spirit from destroying the village. But he had no time to think, he decided to return to his body so he could actually help Aang before he got smashed. Zuko gasped in the air once he returned to his body. He sprang on his feet and burst out through the door to the scene of Aang got slapped up to the roof of a house. “Aang!” Zuko yelled. 

Zuko rushed to face the spirit. “Hey, you!” He yelled out. The spirit turned to him the he dashed to him, expecting to grab the boy with him but before he could his hand stopped by something he couldn’t see. Zuko look up to him, reveal his fiery eyes with anger then he grabbed the spirit by the lower jaw, forcing his eyes at his level. “The Avatar is hoping the best for you and you will LISTEN!” Zuko raised his voice.

Hei Bai flinched back. He knows not who the boy is, but those eyes. Those furious fiery eyes, he knows so well whose they’re belong to. He abide the words, afraid of what is coming. 

Aang was amazed and have his mouth hanging open. Zuko just stopped the spirit by yelled at him. He walked to them. Hei Bai eying him a bit before look back to the ground. “Uhhh. Hey. I just want to tell you that your forest didn’t gone forever.” Aang said as he reach in his shirt to get the acorn and handed it to the spirit. “These acorns are everywhere in your forest and soon they will grow back as beautiful as ever. And... I’m sorry about my friend. He’s.... aggressive?” He smiled awkwardly at the spirit.

Zuko finally let go of the spirit’s jaw. “Sorry for yelling.” He gave the spirit a pat on the nose. Hei Bai turned to Aang and took the acorn from his hand. He seem to calm down and slowly turned into a panda, his normal form. He then calmly walked back into his forest, leaving a bunch of bamboo at the entrance of the village. Then the people who got kidnapped by the spirit walked out of the bamboo.

“Hi. You’ve been trapped in the spirit world for three days straight or less. How do you guys feel?” Aang chirped. “Like I’m seriously need to use the bathroom!” One of them yelled and then they all proceeded to rush to the bathroom. “Okay.” Aang said. 

Zuko looking at his hand that he used to grabbed the spirit. His veins are glowing brighter than usual before it slowly fainted. Aang approaching him and tugged his sleeve gently. “Uhhh.... Zuko?” He called. Zuko turned to him, waiting for him to talk first. Aang really want to ask how could he just walked in and yelled at the spirit but he assumed that Zuko really can’t make it into a word. “Thanks.” Aang thanks him with a smile. Zuko replied with a smile.

The old man that the group met and the other villagers came out of the hall and walked to the mad lad who yelled at the spirit. “Young man. We salute your boldness and thank you for helped us. May we know who you are?” The old man asked. Zuko look at Aang, unsure of what to do. He smiled at him supportively. Then he took a deep breath and answer the fake name. “I am Feng Huang. And I’m the Avatar’s firebending teacher.” That’s what he said. 

“Never before I’ve met someone whose name fits themselves so much. You really are full of wonder.” The man said. They still wonder how did this boy scared the spirit and managed to get him under control but no one dare to ask. “We would like to take shelter for a night before we keep moving on the next morning.” Aang said. “It will be our pleasure to escort you and your companion, Avatar.” The villager replied happily.

Sokka and Katara walked to their friends, having so many questions on their minds. “Zuko, that was crazy as hell. How did you just grabbed the spirit by the jaw and yelled at it?” Sokka blurted. “I just feel like it. And I was angry too, to be honest.” Zuko replied. Sokka has his mouth open, he really didn’t expect an answer. “But I apologized.” Zuko defensed.

——————————————

Now everyone is asleep in the town hall. 

The villagers decided to beginning the repair of the village tomorrow. 

Everything is quiet but then Zuko gets up in the middle of the night. The feeling of someone calling out to him is keeping him awake. He doesn’t understand. This kind of feeling has stopped since he met Aang and now it’s back. He flopped down and try to force himself to sleep.

‘Prince Zuko.’ A voice of an old man called him.

Zuko rolled aside and cover his ears, hoping to block that voice away and get the sleep he deserved.

‘Wake up, Zuko.’ A voice of a woman called him.

Then there are more voice calling him until he can’t bare it anymore. He got up and walked out of the hall. He gently closed the door and turned around looking for the spirits that called him. 

Then an old man appeared in front of him. He’s wearing a good grade Fire Nation fabric but the crown prince’s crown in his head caught Zuko’s attention. He immediately recognized the man.

“Avatar Roku.” 

“Prince Zuko. I’ve suggested that it might be better if you deliver this message to the Avatar.” Avatar Roku said. Zuko nodded, listening.

“Tell him, he must mastered the elements before the end of this summer or else, Fire Lord Ozai will use the power of Sozin’s comet to burn the entire world down to dust.”

Roku shows him the image of Sozin’s comet and the burning world. Zuko nodded. “I understood.” He said. He bow to Avatar Roku before he disappeared. Zuko gets back to sleep near the group but he couldn’t sleep. He is afraid that Aang might not be able to master the elements within a year. But then he feels the warm inside of his chest.

‘Do not be worry. He had done it before.’

The Phoenix reassured.

———————————————

Morning has come.

The group has prepared themselves for the trip. The villagers offered them some supplies. “Thank you.” Katara said. “It is our pleasure to help the Avatar and his friends.” The villagers said. The group climb on Appa’s saddle. “Goodbye, guys.” Aang said and give them a wave as a goodbye. “Appa, yip yip.” Aang states then Appa takes off. 

Once they are far from the village, Zuko leans toward the front of the saddle. “Aang, I have something to tell you.” Aang turned back. “Oh. What it is?” He asked. “It’s Avatar Roku. He came to me last night with a message.” Zuko said. Aang raised his brows and hopped in the saddle. 

“What did he told you?” Aang asked. “He said you must master the elements before the end of this summer or the Fire Nation will burn the world to the ground.” Zuko explained. Aang’s eyes widened, get stuck in the dilemma. ‘I had only one year to master the elements? That’s crazy.’ He starts to feel nervous, scared and confused. Zuko lays his hand on Aang’s shoulder. “You can do it. You’re a talented kid.” He said.

“But I couldn’t master the elements in just one year. This is crazy.” Aang said, losing confidence. Zuko look at Aang in the eyes in reassured. “Aang, you’ve done it before. You can do so again.” Zuko said. “H—How can you be so sure? I’m not even sure that one of my past life can do it.” Aang said.

‘I was there when you succeeded. Don’t lose your way, Aang.’

Aang frowns and looks around trying to find where’s the woman’s voice came from. He’s pretty sure he never heard this voice before but somehow he felt so familiar, like someone he could trust. And he felt so reassured. “Alright, I will.” Aang said with determination. He had no other choice. But he has his friends to help him go through anything. His friends smiled at him, full of hope and proud of him.

And they keep on traveling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the delayed. There were so many good fic I’ve been reading. 😂😂😂😂


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one day that Zuko has to take care of the whole group.

After the winter solstice.

Appa is flying through the foggy mountains and Aang seems really tense, it doesn’t feel like him at all. Roku’s message is bothering him so much, he stays quiet for days. He had been wondering how did he supposed to master the elements in one year. He hadn’t started waterbending yet and they’re weeks away from the North Pole. “You should relax, Aang. Stress can cause sickness.” Zuko said after spending a long time listening to Aang’s plan of mastering the elements.

“I know, I just.... try to figure out the fastest way to master the elements before the end of this summer.” Aang said, still stroking his chin. “There’s no point of it if you don’t understand the philosophy.” Zuko sighed. Aang finally flopped down on his back and sighed. “It will be okay. I can teach some stuff I know.” Katara said. “You’ll do that?” Aang asked and get up. Katara smiled and nodded. “We just need to find a source of water.” She said look down from the saddle. “Maybe we can find puddle for you guys to splash.” Sokka said.

—————————————

Sokka has to take back his words. He didn’t expect there was a massive waterfall nearby. “Nice puddle.” He said, pouting. Katara and Aang smile, eyes full of joy. Appa leap into the water and rolling around. Aang take off his clothes, wanting to join his animal companion. “Yeah! Don’t start without me, boy.” He prepare to leap. “Uhh. Remember the reason we’re here.” Katara said. “Alright. Time to practice my waterbending.” Aang put his clothes back on.

“Great. So what am I supposed to do?” Sokka said. “You have so much free time in your hands?! Come help me give Appa a bath!” Zuko said, he will not tolerate the smell anymore. Sokka sighed but he agreed anyway, he also can’t handle the stinks. ‘Yay, bathe.’ Appa grunted and flopped down in the water. The two boys start scrubbing Appa’s toes since they look really horrible, they suggested they should clean them first. “Ugh. Appa, did Aang never give a toe scrub or something?” Zuko groaned. “Probably yes, though.” Sokka said sarcastically.

‘Yes, he never did.’ Appa whimper. “Agni, why?” Zuko exclaimed and scrubs harder. ‘Ohhh. So tickle.’ Appa whimpered, wiggling his toes. “Yeah, I know. Now stay still.” Zuko replied and went back to gentle scrub. Sokka really has to get used to Zuko talking to animals, it had confused him lately. Aang and Katara started practice. Aang follows Katara’s instruction and he obviously doing better than her. Zuko watched out for Sokka before he got splash by the wave Aang made. “Hey! Watch where you splash!” Zuko yelled.

“Sorry!” Aang apologized. “Wait. Where’s our supplies?” Zuko turned back to check if something got splashed and then he found their supplies flow down the river. He gasped and dashed after them. He came back and check them, mostly ruined because they’re soaking wet. Zuko grunt angrily and slapped his forehead, cursing under his breath. “Sorry. I’m sure we can find a way to replace those stuff.” Aang said. Zuko forcefully exhaled fire and smoke. “Yeah, let’s go.” He snarled.

——————————————

Luckily there’s a market nearby the shore.

It’s obvious that this is an international market, people from each nation come here to trade. So many commodities to buy, so many greedy people to meet. The group walking around for a moment, looking for something to replace what was ruined. “We’ve got exactly three copper pieces left from my pocket. Let’s spend it wisely.” Zuko said, coming out of the shop. 

“Uhhh. Make that two copper pieces, Zuko. I couldn’t say no to this whistle.” Aang said as he pulled out the bison shaped whistle he bought. He blow the whistle but the on,y sound they hear is the sound of the wind hissing. It’s an animal whistle, only animals could hear it. “It’s doesn’t even work.” Sokka said. Momo squeak at Aang, annoyed by the sound of the whistle. “Sokka. Hold this before I accidentally burn it.” Zuko handed the supplies bag to Sokka after he noticed some smoke coming out from it.

The group pretty sure they saw the wall of the shops and the floor cracking under Zuko’s feet. Aang quickly hand back the two copper pieces to Zuko and he snatched it away. He turned around, heading back the camp, snorted out smoke from his nostrils. 

They were about to get out of the market but was called by a man. “You there. I can tell by your clothing that you are world traveling type. May I interest you in some exotic curios.” The man said. “Sure. What are curios?” Aang seems to interest in the merchandise the man mentioned. But then he got easily scooped up from under his arms by Zuko. “Thanks but we’re not interested.” He said, trying to be polite while in a bad mood. He carrying Aang away from the man, wait until they got far enough and put him down.

“Zuko? Why can’t we at least check out those curios? They might be something useful.” Aang asked. “They are pirates. I don’t want us to get involve with thieves.” Zuko explained. “Pirates? I should have noticed.” Sokka said. “But we can at least buy something from them?” Aang asked nervously. “No. Buying from thieves is a way to encourage them to steal again.” Zuko explained. “But if we steal from them, that might teach them a lesson.” Katara said. “No. That doesn’t make you different from them.” Zuko protested.

“Okay.” Katara nodded. Since it’s already evening by the time they’re arrived at their camp, they decided to take a rest for a night here. Katara tried to practice some more waterbending form but rage quit at the end after accidentally whipped up her friend’s butts multiple times. They packed their supplies in the saddle and went to sleep. 

——————————————

Katara wake up in the middle of the night and walked to the far away river. She hasn’t give up on her waterbending yet. She’s sure she come far enough to not wake anyone up. She thinks that it’s not fair that Aang can perform the form she took months to master easily, she want to be helpful to other perhaps something happen so she defense herself or even better, defense other.

She comes up with a form she called water whip, since water could be any shape she suggested she could start with something slim and quick first. Besides, her waterbending seems to get stronger by nighttime especially when full moon rise. She proceed to try and try but it doesn’t go the way she wants no matter how hard she tried. She tried everything she could come up with but failed. But she would never give up on this.

Katara gives it another try, unaware of a presence behind her. The person behind her snatched her up from behind and tied her up. Katara look up to see who was it that ambushed her. They are a group of people that look frightening and there’s one person she recognized. The man who managed to interest Aang with his merchandise. They’re pirates. They tied her to a tree. “Yeah. This is the girl that traveling with the Avatar.” The man said. The group step aside to reveal someone behind them. Someone Katara really don’t to see.

It’s Admiral Zhao.

——————————————

Zuko immediately get up after he heard a familiar voice thinking of him. He was always a light sleeper due to the weird thoughts and dreams he had to listen to during sleep. It’s also forged his stoic expression. Earlier, he’s pretty sure Katara would come back after she’s done with her waterbending but then he hear Admiral Zhao approach. And he’s not alone. “Ah, shit. Here we go again.” Zuko cursed.

Zuko grabbed his swords and followed Katara voice, wishing for someone to come help her. She go far, true but not far enough to get away from Zuko’s mind reading range that seems to keep expanding as he grow. He didn’t know why Zhao is here but he got to save Katara first. He feels the flame nearby as he keep going until he see the torches. He make a quick calculation of how to take down the group of the pirates and the soldiers.

He snuffed out the torches and used the darkness as his advantage. He rushed in and grabbed on a man’s neck, using him as a supporter. He lifted his leg up to kick Zhao away then twirl and get on the man’s head. He kicked as hard as he can, sending himself up in the air leaving the poor man to collapse there. Then he do a flip in mid-air, creating fire blade from his feet. The soldier managed to get on his stance and block his blow but failed to see that was a distraction. Zuko landed on the soldier’s thighs and kick his chin as hard as he can. 

He spun back, deliver a kick to someone’s neck, knocked him out. He ducked, dodged the fireball behind him letting it hit some else. He shoved himself in the group of pirates, using them as his shield from the soldiers. He get behind them only to face Admiral Zhao who is standing between him and Katara. “What are you doing here, little girl?” He snarled. ‘People would probably keep assuming I’m a girl because of the french braid. Great, no one recognized the prince.’ Zuko thought.

Zuko dashing forward, attempts to take Zhao out of the fight first. Zhao shoot fire ball at him but he slapped it away and grabbed his head, pulling it down to his knee a couple times until he’s started bleeding and kicked him off. The pirates were startled a bit by the fatal blow the kid delivered. Zuko summoned flames to his hands and dashed to them. The pirates are on their stance, Zuko throws fire balls to distract them. Then he jumped up, spinning down to him someone on the head with his heel.

Zuko pulled out his swords, twirl back to wipe away the darts coming towards him. He shoot fire bomb from his fist at the soldiers causing a small explosion to push them back, he had no time to catch a breath. He used his sword to take a hit from above but got kicked back. Rolling back on his feet, he send back a couple of fire blade from his swords. The pirates takes the hits with their weapons but instead got blown up in their faces.

The pirates seems to get scared of by that one so they flee to their ship. Now it’s just Zuko and Zhao’s crew now. They all lancing their fire sat him at the same time. Zuko create a fire shield to protect himself and blow it up as a distraction. He emerged from the smoke knocked down soldiers as much as possible. Then knocked the soldier behind him into the river with a fire arc. He sheathed his sword and use only firebending. He create two big fire lashes from his hands and started spinning, forcing the soldiers to stay back. They shoot fire stream at him, aiming for the head. 

Zuko using jet propulsion to boost his jump and blocked the incoming attack with a fire stream from his feet before landing. By the time Zuko just realized he could’ve just throw them away then proceed to do it after he think of it. He throw the soldiers into the water. “You couldn’t have done that earlier?” Katara asked. Zuko pause for a moment before look at her then reply. “I forgot.” 

He walked to Katara, ignoring Zhao laying unconscious on the ground then free her. “Thanks. And what do we do with him?” Katara asked, looking at Zhao. “Ignore him.” Zuko answered. “But what if he wake up and come after us?” Katara asked. “I wanna go to sleep.” Zuko answered, so tired and sore after adrenaline left him. Zuko wobbling back to the camp with Katara. He flopped back down on his spot he chose to sleep. He sleep for half an hour then started to feel the warm of the sun caress his skin.

“Monkey feather.” Zuko cursed. The sun forced him to wakes up. He had been sitting there for five minutes before the group started to wake up. Aang get up and stretch then he turned to Zuko. “Good morning, Zuko.” Aang greeted him. Zuko replied with a hum. Zuko walked to the river to wash his face and rinse his mouth, hoping it would wake him up. Sokka get up and yawn then go wash his face too. They had breads for breakfast and feed Appa. 

By the time that the boys are ready to go, Katara just woke up. “Katara, can you have breakfast on the saddle? We’re leaving.” Zuko asked, still have his head hanging on his shoulder. “Uhhh. Okay. I would like to leave this place as soon as possible.” Katara replied, considered that they’ve caused so much trouble for him. They climbed up on Appa’s saddle, ready to take off. “Appa, yip yip.” 

“By the way, Zuko. Is it just me or your braid keep getting messier every week or two?” Aang asked. No answer. Aang turned back to check on his friend. “Zuko?” Zuko had fallen asleep at the curb of the saddle. “Oh. Okay.” Aang awkwardly turned back and focused on the way.

And they keep on traveling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just skip the great divide and Jet. But Jet would appear in book two.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson of the day: Don’t sail into the storm if you see one coming.

They couldn’t go far after they left the market.

They decided to head straight to the town nearby due to the little supplies they have. But even if they’re going to buy something, they really don’t have enough money. Fortunately, they made it to the near town in a short time and decided to find some job to do in order to earn money.

“Okay. So, what can we do?” Sokka asked, thinking of what kind of job they should do. Suddenly two elders walked by, arguing about the weather. “Please, the fish can wait. There’s going to be a terrible storm.” The old woman said. “You’re crazy. It’s a nice day. No clouds, no wind, no nothing. So quit your nagging, woman.” The old man argued. “Well, those are the signs of a big storm.” Zuko said.

“Then I’ll find a new fish hauler and pay him double what you get. How did you like that?” The old man stated. Sokka rushed in and offer to go with the old fisherman. “You’re hired.” He said. “Sokka, think again. There’s a storm coming. A big one. You’re going to get yourself killed.” Zuko said. “What do you want me to do? We’re broke, out of supply and he’s paying double.” Sokka protested. “Double? Who told you that nonsense?” The old fisherman said.

Sokka’s expression changed, feeling conflicted. ‘Will it worth it if I go?’ He asked himself. “Then I’ll go with you.” Zuko said. Sokka turned back to his friend. “But... you said there’s a storm coming.” Sokka said. “Then I’ll be there to handle things.” Zuko reassured. The old fisherman sighed but let the two of them go anyway.

By the time they’re ready to set the boat sail, a big storm clouds are getting closer to the shore. “Sokka. Zuko. Maybe this isn’t such a good idea. Look at the sky.” Aang said with concern. “I told you, I can handle it. I sailed into the storm before and survived without a scratch.” Zuko said. “What about the scar under your left eye?” Aang asked, pointing at his left cheekbone. 

Zuko sighed and turned to Aang. “This scar is the reason why I sailed into the storm.” He explained. Aang raised his eyebrows. ‘If Zuko didn’t got his scar from the storm incident then how did he got it?’ He thought. Zuko turned back to what he was doing and reply. “I’ll explain later.” 

And the boat had set sail into the sea. It’s start raining just only a second they left. Katara and Aang find some place for Appa to hide from the storm. The wave seems to get higher every time. Sokka is holding on to the mast. Zuko pulled his hood up, put up effort to hold the boat steady through the storm as it keep getting stronger and stronger. “Still want to do this?!!” Zuko asked the old fisherman. “No! I want to go home.” He cried. Sokka’s mouth is open wide as the giant wave is about to slam down on them.

Zuko turned back to stop the wave but he’s too slow. The wave washed over them. Sokka swallowed up water a bit. Zuko quickly get back on his feet, suddenly feel a chill down his spine that causing him to shudder. And then the Phoenix’s voice shouting in his mind.

‘Watch out!!!’

Zuko feels something coming, something real hot. He looked up into the sky. He raised his hand up, taking the lightning with his his fingertips. He can feel the electricity run through his body to his stomach then he quickly throw his other hand to the opposite direction, redirected the lightning away. Zuko coughed up smoke, his heart is pounding real hard. But he had no time to steady himself as another wave washed over them.

Zuko got pushed back under the deck, he got back up on board and Sokka was no where to be found. “Where’s Sokka?!” He asked. The old fisherman who is holding on to the mast shook his head. “No.” Zuko exclaimed. He jumped down into the water, looking for Sokka without a second thought. He can sense the warm of life from not far away from himself. Four above him and one below him. 

He look around, trying to find Sokka in the dark sea. And finally he found him unconscious and drowning. He pulled Sokka closer and dashed to the surface. Appa is there right just in time for Zuko to land on his saddle. “Zuko! Is he okay?” Katara asked for her brother’s status. Zuko gently pulled the water out from his lungs and Sokka started to gain back a bit of his consciousness and begin to shiver. 

“Are you guys alright back there?!” Aang asked, holding the bridle tightly. “Sokka is shaking really hard and his breath is shaky.” Zuko reported the status of the half-conscious Sokka as he took off his cloak and wrapped it around him. Zuko can feels every part of Sokka stiffen as he shaking. Katara rushed in to hug his brother to give him warm. Zuko is using his power to shield them from the gale and the wave. When another big wave try to wash them away it instead hit the invisible wall around the group.

Appa is trying his best to go to the eye of the storm as fast as he could and with Zuko’s helping him, it’s a lot easier for him. And they finally reach the peaceful center of the storm. Everyone sighed with relief. Zuko steady his breath and dried himself off then he undo his braid. Wet braid feels really uncomfortable on his scalp. Aang pulled the bridle, heading back to the cave he used to hide from the storm. Zuko move closer to Sokka with fire in his palm, intent to warm him up.

Sokka begin to relax and breath normally. Katara pulled him into a hug, relief from the anxious feelings of her brother’s status before. Appa finally landed on the ground. The old fisherman thanks the group for saved him, saying that without his help he wouldn’t be here and said that he felt guilty for thinking that the Avatar was a coward who turned his back to the world. Aang didn’t mind him at all. Zuko walked up to the old man. “You’re still gonna pay us, right?” He asked.

“Of course.” The old man replied and put two fishes in his hand. ‘Should I be angry?’ Zuko thought. “I don’t eat meat.” Aang said. “Fish ain’t meat.” The old man protested. Zuko turned to Aang, looking at him in the eyes with blank expression. “That’s it, mister. You’re having seaweed salad.” He said. Aang seems to okay with it, also want to try seaweeds. 

It’s stopped raining now and they are ready to go after Zuko dived down to get seaweed. They thought he was joking until he actually jumped down from the cliff and come back up with a bunch of seaweed. “Who said I was joking?” He asked. They went silent for a moment until Zuko speaks again. “There’s a Fire Nation ship over there, you might want to fly low.” He said and point at the shore far away. Their gaze followed his finger to the shore and they saw a black metal ship at the dock.

They climbed up on the saddle and Appa takes off, this time keep himself low. “I hope there’s no Fire Nation camp nearby.” Aang said. “Po Huai strong hold.” Zuko said. “Awww, man.” Aang exclaimed, praying that there will be nothing to force them to land soon.

And they keep on traveling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what’s wrong with the great divide? I’ve seen the episode once, it wasn’t that bad in my opinion. But I have no desire to watch it again.
> 
> Next chapter teasing: Zhao got slapped in the face.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tale of Po Huai strong hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just so itch to upload this chapter. And it surprised me that I took so long to write this chapter. I’m gonna go to sleep now.

They were forced to land.

After a day they took off, Sokka’s began to coughing real hard and it got worse the next day. So they decided to take a stop and find him the medicine. Katara is taking care of Sokka while Aang and Zuko go look for ginger roots. But they couldn’t find any. Aang received the information about the herbalist on the mountain not far away from where they’re landed and decided to go get help. Then Katara start coughing really bad. “Not you too.” Aang said with concerns.

“Relax, it was just a little cough. I’m fi—“ Katara don’t want Aang to be worry but she was cut of by coughs. “That’s how Sokka started yesterday. Now look at him. He thinks he’s an earthbender.” Aang said, looking at Sokka doing a poor imitation of an earthbender. “A few more hours, you’ll be talking nonsense too.” He said and rolled the map. “I’ll go get the medicine.” Zuko said. “No, Zuko. You’re gonna stay and take care of Sokka. If anything happen, it will be better if you’re here. I’m going to find the medicine.” Aang grabbed his staff and spread the glider open. Then the lightning strikes down when he’s about to leap. “Maybe it’s safer if I go on foot. Keep an eye on him, guys.” Aang lean his glider against the wall.

“I’ll keep the distance.” Zuko said. Aang nodded and jumped down from the mountain. With his airbender’s speed, he should arrive within an hour or two. Zuko walked back into the ruins and choose a spot that’s not too close and not too far from the other. Listening to Sokka’s weirder thoughts. “If you need anything, I’ll be here.” Zuko said. “Okay.” Katara replied.

—————————————

Aang has been gone for hours now.

Katara has been laying next to Sokka for long now, she’s probably tired from taking care of her brother. And Zuko is watching them from afar, humming while Momo is using his really long hair as a scarf.

“Moon river, wider than a mile.

I’m crossing you in style someday.

You dream maker, you heartbreaker.

Wherever you going, I’m going your way.”

He feels like he’s getting better at writing a song. But he’s still too shy to sing out loud for everyone to hear though. He give the siblings a quick glance to see if they heard it or not. He’s starting to think that he’s sound really when he murmuring the lyrics.

“Four drifters, off to see the world.

There’s such a lot of world to see.

We’re after the same rainbow’s end, I’m waiting round the bend.

My huckleberry friends, moon river and me.”

Zuko smiled to himself, maybe this is another one thing he’s good at. ‘Nice song, friend.’ Appa thought. Zuko’s cheeks turned red, he didn’t expect Appa’s hearing range would be so far. Momo has fallen asleep on his lap before he finished the song and he’s afraid to move now.

“Katara, please. Water.” Sokka said with a very weak voice, trying not to cough while speaking. Katara groans and lift her head up. “Zuko?” She called. “Got it.” Zuko replied. He gently picked Momo up and lay him down on Appa’s leg. He grabbed the pouch and left the ruins to find water. Took him about twenty minutes to find a river. He filled the pouch with water and look around, perhaps Aang is back with the medicine. But he’s all alone with these frozen wood frogs. Zuko sighed and head back to the ruins.

‘Good medicine takes long to brew.’ He thought. “I’m back.” He got back in the ruins and carefully give Sokka water. “I’ll have water too.” Katara said weakly, it’s seem like she also caught the fever. There’s still water left in the pouch, enough for her. He get in his spot and keep waiting for Aang to come back until he feel slumber.

———————————————

Zuko woke up an hour later because of his gut feeling is telling him something. He look at the siblings, they fall asleep not long ago. He walked to them to check them out. Their body’s temperature is really high and Aang is not here yet. He couldn’t sense him around. The only thing he could think of right now is get some water for them. He once again rushing to the river. Before he could open the pouch, he saw arrows on the log pinning a piece of orange fabric.

He got closer to examine the piece of fabric. It’s soft, a bit thick and lightweight. There’s no doubt that it’s belong to an Air Nomad. They got Aang. Zuko told himself to calm down because panic won’t solve a thing. He quickly filled the pouch and hashed back to the ruins. He tied his hair into a top knot and grabbed his swords and dark water spirit mask. And now all he has to do is gets to the strong hold. That’s the only place he’s pretty sure they hold the Avatar.

Zuko has to think this through. Zhao had captured Aang and locked him up somewhere and also using him as a bait because he’s so sure Zuko would come and rescue the Avatar. The Yuyan archers are on position and would definitely shoot anything suspicious. They would definitely catch him off guard. Even if Zuko managed to sneak in, he still not sure if he could get out of there without being noticed. He can hear his uncle thinking about him, wondering how he’s doing. What would his uncle say to him, he’s not ready for it. 

First, he had to find out which room they holding Aang. He don’t want to risk anything so he get down in a lotus position and get in by his spirit. He go through many walls of the strong hold, many rooms, many prison cells. He can hear Zhao taunting Aang about being the last airbender alive and thinking of how he’s going to kill the prince without being slay by the dragon of the west if he could. And Zuko finally found Aang. His clothes was torn apart and there’s a dozen frozen frogs coming out from his tunic.

Aang cried out for them not to leave, saying that his friends need to suck on them. Zuko is a bit confuse about the frogs but he could worry about that later. And then he pause for a moment to think.

‘Oy, Zuko.’ Phoenix called him.

“What?” Zuko asked.

‘Go find a soldier.’ She said.

“Why?” Zuko asked.

‘Just... DO IT.’ She said.

“Alright, fine.” Zuko replied, abiding the spirit.

He gets outside of the room and there are four guards in front of the room. “Now what?” He asked. ‘Pick one and get in.’ Phoenix said. 

“What?” 

‘I said get in one of them.’

“How?”

‘Wear one like clothing.’

Zuko doesn’t understand what was that supposed to mean but try anyway. He approached that one soldier who’s secretly taking a nap and grabbed his shoulders. He didn’t even know why he did it, he can’t touch anybody in the spirit world. “This is stupid.” He said. ‘If it works, it’s not. Now get in. Wear him.’ She said. Zuko slipped in one of the guard’s body. Zuko didn’t feel anything happened. “It’s not even work.” Zuko flinched at his voice. No, it’s not his voice. The other three guards look at him. “Bro, what’s wrong?” One of them asked.

Zuko turned to him, his vision is blocking by something. He brought his hand up to his face and found a metal mask covering it. He understand now. He’s overriding this man. He summoned his flame to his hand. It worked. “Are you okay?” The other guard asked. Zuko in the man’s body nodded. “Yeah, completely fine.” He said and proceed to knock out all of them. He lifted their bodies up with his power. It worked. 

Zuko gets back inside the room to see Aang. Aang looked up at him, eyes full of anger. “Alright, time to get out of here.” Zuko said. Aang doesn’t understand what he meant. “What do you mean?” Aang asked, narrowed his eyes. “Katara and Sokka are waiting.” He said. Aang’s eyes widened and gasped. ‘How did he know Katara and Sokka? Did they found them? What’s happened to Zuko?’ Aang has so many questions in his head. “What did you do to them?” Aang yelled. ‘Relax, it’s me. Zuko.’ Zuko’s voice came to his mind. Aang pause for a moment and then he smiled. “Zuko? How did you get in to a person’s body?” Aang asked with excitement.

“I listened to a bossy spirit.” Zuko explained. “Oh, okay. So what’s your plan?” Aang asked. Zuko paused for think for a moment. “Okay. So, I’m going to put you in a box and get you out of here by delivery.” Aang frown at the get in the box part. “I’ll try to find one that big enough for you.” He said and rushed out off the room. He walked to the delivery system department of the strong hold and pick the biggest box he find. He quietly walked back to the room, trying not to look suspicious. 

He get in and twisted the shackles, freed Aang. “Alright, get in.” Zuko put the box down. Aang is a little bit conflicted about this but it’s his chance to get out of here. He get in and Zuko closed the box. He also makes some small holes for air. Zuko dragged the unconscious guards into the room and locked the door. ‘Good luck melting the door to get out.’ He thought.

Zuko go back to the delivery system department and put the box down with the others in the spot he would remember. He then slipped out of the man’s body and wait for his reaction to his surroundings. The man looked around with confusion. “Since when did I get here?” He asked himself. The man doesn’t seem to remember what Zuko had done with his body. Zuko smirked. And now he had to find Zhao.

Zhao, of course, standing on the balcony looking down at everything below him. Easy for Zuko to find. Uncle Iroh is there too, listening to Zhao daydreaming about the rewards the Fire Lord would give him. Zuko creeps closer to Zhao but before he slipped in, uncle Iroh turned toward him and said. “Prince Zuko, what are you doing here?”

Zuko feels like he’s going to scream, his uncle see him but how? “What was it, General Iroh?” Zhao turned to the ex-general that suddenly blurted out. Before Iroh could answer, Zuko slipped in Zhao and took control over him. “Please, don’t answer that.” Zuko in Zhao’s body blurted. Iroh look at him with confusion. Zuko can’t handle this situation and quickly walked away with embarrassment. He’s not ready to talk to his uncle, especially when he’s in another man’s body. (That’s sounds weird.)

Zuko found a quiet place and try to calm down after his unexpected confrontation with his uncle. Suddenly Zhao’s arm raised up to slap his own face. “Get out of me! Get off me!” He yelled. His ambition is so strong, Zuko struggle to take control over him. 

‘Don’t lose control, Zuko. Or you will be corrupted and override by this man.’ The Phoenix said.

Hearing the voice of the Phoenix and the possible outcome causing both of the human’s spirit to burning with determination. Zhao is thinking about what he could’ve be with the Phoenix by his side. ‘I’ll be unstoppable. I can rule the world and no one will dare reject me.’ He thought. Zuko is trying to block Zhao away. ‘No. I can’t let this happen. Everyone is counting on Aang. And his fate is in my hands.’ He thought.

‘Foolish boy! You have the power that can do anything and you chose to stay to be the Avatar’s service?! You wasting your power, you don’t deserved it at all!’ Zhao pushed Zuko away. Now his body is fall to his knees and have his veins glowing. Zuko look at Zhao in the eyes, stare right through his soul, filled up with determination.

‘Ask not the sparrow how the eagle soars! You’re so desperate to be bigger than yourself! You don’t care how many you have to hurt and willingly to do anything to be on the top of the world! And that’s what makes you lower than anything! The uniform you’re wearing doesn’t suit you at all! You’re not good or honorable enough to deserve such a title! And nothing is uglier than a person in a cloth that doesn’t fit them! You’re just a pig in human clothing! A big, fat, greedy pig! And I shall makes you bow to my will!' Zuko attacked Zhao’s weakness, his pride, caused him to slipped by his words. Zuko’s determination to take back his mind is so strong, it created a shock wave, caused a big crack on the ground.

Then everything is quiet. Zuko opened his eyes and found himself kneeling on the same spot in Zhao’s body. He sighed with relief that he didn’t loose himself. ‘Well done, Zuko. We won.’ The Phoenix said. He felt warm in his chest and ready to carry on his mission to rescue the Avatar. He looked around to check if someone saw the suspicious action of the Admiral he’s overriding. No one is looking, great.

All he had to do is tell his men to deliver the supplies which included the box Aang’s hiding in to a village he randomly picked and if anyone asked why, he just go “Are you questioning my order?” That’s all.

Zuko is not sure if Zhao would remember what he had done if he leaves the man’s body now so he decided to stay a little longer. He went back to balcony he found Zhao to avoid being seen by any soldier and wait until the delivery leave the strong hold. But his uncle is still there and his teacup remains untouched. Zuko know something is up if his uncle doesn’t his tea.

“It’s everything alright, Admiral?” Iroh asked. The tone of his voice was cold and careless and it made Zuko’s breath hitched. It’s seems like the ex-general really don’t care about the answer. “It is, general.” He replied, trying not to make himself seem suspicious. But Iroh immediately noticed the difference in the tone of the man. It’s nowhere near confident and deluded as before. The man next to him isn’t Admiral Zhao. He turned to the man who seem to try to avoid the conversation. And he was surprised to see nervousness and concern in his eyes.

“So, tell me, Admiral. What convinced you to share supplies?” Iroh keep asking, hoping to find more suspicious things about the person next to him. “It’s not your concern, General.” That’s all he said. It’s sounds like he’s trying so hard to make it sound bad. Iroh glare at him at him and the man glance away, avoiding making eye contact. Iroh raised his eyebrow at the behavior. It’s weird and awkward. But he’s still stay quiet, it’s not like he care.

Zuko is screaming in his mind. His uncle is standing next to him, examining him. He’s start sweating and stiffen his muscles became of his nervousness. It’s seem like his uncle has noticed that he’s sweating for no reason and his attention is on him again. Zuko turned away to fake-coughing, hoping it might seem like he’s uncomfortable because of the action. He didn’t know I that worked or not but his uncle finally turned away. He relaxed a bit after that. That was by far the most stressful moment of Zuko’s life.

Now the deliver cart had finally got out of the strong hold. Zuko feels like it took forever for it to get out. And the next step is go back to his body and rob the cart. But before he go maybe he should say something to his uncle since he don’t know when they will meet again. He stand there, thinking what he should say. 

‘It’s nice seeing you again, uncle. Good bye.’

Iroh winced a bit as the sound of his nephew come in his mind. He look around hoping to find him somewhere near, not just his mind playing around with him. But nobody’s there. Just him and Zhao.

Zuko quickly returned to where he left his body, deep in the forest. He gasped in the air once his physical body gained back conscious. He put on his mask and grabbed his sword, ready to rob the military cart. But before he could take a step he feel something creeping on his arm. He looked down and found a giant spider cockroach on his arm.

——————————————

Aang started to get beriberi on his legs. 

“Zuko, where are you?” He quietly whimper. He had been waiting in a box for almost ten minutes and it feels like forever. He can feel the different between the ground inside and outside of the strong hold so he can assumed that he’s already out of the place. He just have to wait a little longer and ignore the pain in his legs. He feels like he’s running out of air and really thirsty. ‘Zuko, please. Hurry up.’ He called out for his only hope in his mind.

No long after that he heard a massive explosion not far away from him. ‘What happened? Did they found Zuko? Is he okay? Don’t tell me I’ll be stuck in this box forever. No no no no.’ Aang starting to panic. He don’t want to be a box for any longer. He flex his muscles, hoping to relieve himself from the painful beriberi. In that moment that he’s about to cry he hear the sound of something got hit follow by the sound of somebody fall to the ground. ‘Zuko?’ Aang hope.

Then he heard someone walking closer to the box he’s in. The nails were suddenly pulled out all at once and the person finally open the box. Aang looked up expecting to see Zuko but instead it’s a figure with scary looking grinning blue mask with a sword. Aang gasped and tried to calm down, he’s not a threat. The masked man take off his mask to reveal the handsome face Aang wanting to see. “Zuko.” Aang quickly get out of the box and hug the teen. “Sorry to keep you waiting.” Zuko hug back.

After a short moment of standing, Aang can feel his blood rushing in his legs again. The weird feeling he can’t describe running all over his lower half causing him a stumble. “Aang, are you okay?” Zuko knelt down after him. “Give me a moment.” Aang said. Zuko can hear a group of people coming closer leading by a very angry Admiral and of course, his uncle’s coming too. “There’s no time.” Zuko put his mask back on and pick Aang up. ‘Cursed that spider cockroach.’ Zuko hissed. He’s about to dash into the forest but something dragged him away before he get hit by an arrow.

The Yu yan archers. They quickly circle the two, aiming their arrows at the masked man. Zhao walked up to them followed by the confused soldiers. Zuko and Zhao give each other a glare. Zuko put Aang down preparing to make a shock wave to push Zhao and his men away but before that, his uncle show up next to Zhao. If he blow them off now, his uncle would get hurt. He had this power for all his life, sure but he never create a shock wave on purpose before. So he changed his plan and do what he could to unarm them. 

He quickly snapped their weapons apart and grabbed Aang, rush to the opening spot and quickly disappeared in the dark forest. He made sure to come far enough and slow down. He gently put Aang down and look back if someone managed to follow them. Aang hold his hand and squeezed it gently. Zuko turned to the little boy and found him smiling at him. “Thank you, Zuko.” Aang said. His little smile make his heart swell. Zuko smiled back. “Now let’s go find those frozen frogs.” He chuckled. 

——————————————

Zuko and Aang arrived at the ruins by sunrise.

They shoved frozen frogs in the water tribe siblings’s mouth, wait for a moment for them to suck on them. It’s a weird scenario but they can’t help it. Aang dropped himself down on Appa’s tail and sighed with tiredness. “This is great.” Sokka murmured and keep sucking the frog until he realized what he’s sucking on, he quickly spit it out immediately. Katara seem to gained back consciousness too and also spit the frog out. 

“Alright, let’s keep going.” Zuko said, wasting no time. Sokka get out of the sleeping bag and stretch before help Zuko packing. Aang seems to be too tired to hold the bridle. Zuko escorted him up to the saddle and hold the bridle instead of him. ‘Alright, friends. Ready to go.’ Appa shift his head. Zuko nodded. “Appa, yip yip.” And then Appa takes off.

“Thanks, Zuko.” Aang said and flopped back to sleep. Zuko decided to heading to the Northern Air Temple so it would be better for them if they need to find some supplies. Katara and Sokka are still a little bit dizzy and decided to stay quiet. 

‘Zuko? Why are you upset?’ The Phoenix suddenly talk.

‘Because sometime you randomly show up and disappear then stay quiet for years and leaves problems to me. Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused and make everyone think I’m a freak? And that veins glowing stuff. Could you stop that?’ Zuko snapped in his head. 

Phoenix became quiet for a moment, don’t know what to say without angering the teen.

‘I... I thought it might be better if I stay quiet and let you grow...’ Her voice sounds weak.

‘But why? You make me look like a monster that even father called me one. A man like him? Called me a monster?’ Zuko start tearing up.

Phoenix really wants to hug her host right now but she doesn’t have arms so she undo his top knot and used his hair to wrap around his shoulders. She hopes it might make him feels like she’s hugging him.

‘Zuko, I’m sorry. I’ve done it to protect you. I won’t let him scar you. I won’t let anyone harm you.’ She said. 

‘But why did you have to make my veins glow? Can you not do that?’

‘I can’t do anything about it. It’s just like Avatars in the Avatar state. There eyes will glowing bright. Air Nomads Avatar also have tattoos that run through their chi path glowing too.’ 

‘But what does that have to do with my veins?’ 

‘I’ve spend millennia studying to create a life form in my image. I know how to fuse with every part of their body. Ever sparks of me is in your veins, your bones, your nerves, everything. That’s also explained your inhuman strength.’

‘But why did you have to pick me? Can’t you pick someone else?’ 

‘There are reasons I chose you, Zuko. You’re in one of the most spiritual place at the time, make it easy for me to reach. And Avatar Roku is your mother’s grandfather, making you spiritually relate to the Avatar. And easier for us to find Aang. And also I just like you, that’s why.’

“I’m related to the Avatar?” Zuko exclaimed.

‘Your father wanted a strong offspring so he seek your mother.’ Phoenix explained.

Zuko is in a dilemma. He didn’t know how to react to this. He thinks back to the time he wondered how his mother fell in love with his father and turned out they didn’t actually love each other. He thinks back to the time he heard his father told him that he almost had him killed.

‘Zuko. There are things you have to beware of. When a spirit merged with a life form, they share power and emotion. You must maintain balance in yourself. When you are at your extreme emotional statement, the power we share might gets out of control and cause destruction. Doesn’t matter if you are too angry or too happy. And if one is corrupted, another one will be overridden.’ 

‘How can I be too happy?’ 

‘It’s up to what pleasure you. Such as sex for example.’

“Ugh! What the hell?” Zuko exclaimed.

“Are you okay? I mean... you’ve been huffing and murmuring to yourself for five minutes.” Sokka finally speak up after noticing how Zuko had been acting lately. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll tone down.” Zuko replied awkwardly without looking back. Sokka pout and glare at him with cavil. After Zuko is sure that Sokka had finally turned away, he resumed the conversation. 

‘Hey, Phoenix. If you’re bond with me, does that mean we’ll be together forever?’ Zuko asked.

‘Forever.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used.
> 
> Andy Williams-Moon river
> 
> I’ve plan to make the relationship between Zuko and the Phoenix similar to the relationship between Matoi Ryūko and Senketsu.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a little lesson in firebending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A relaxing chapter before we get to the North Pole.

Appa is tired.

They decided to land in the forest near a town and take a walk instead. Until they found a board full of poster on it. Katara walked up to it to see what it could tell. “This should give us a good idea what’s around here.” She said. Sokka is shaking the food bag but there’s nothing come out of it. He’s starting to get upset. “See if you can find a menu. I’m starving.” He said. Aang rushed in to look at the poster. “I bet we’ll find something to eat here. The fire days festival. Fire Nation cultural exhibits, juggler, bender, magician... This would be a great place for me to study some real firebenders.” Aang read the poster and chirped.

“You might want to rethink that. Look at this.” Sokka interrupted and called for Aang to see the other side of the board. “Hey! A poster of me!” Aang chirped with excitement. He never been on a poster before. “A wanted poster. This is bad.” Sokka correct him. Zuko pick up one of the poster to read.

Fire Nation traitor.

A feral young firebender girl attacked a group of soldier and dared harm an Admiral. Agile on her feet and not hesitated to brutally beat you to the bone. Extremely dangerous. Report to the authority if spot.

And a picture of him with french braid. Then he saw another poster of a masked figure on a poster. It’s his mask.

The blue spirit.

The mysterious Earth Kingdom crazy criminal. Broke the Avatar out of the Po Huai strong hold. Extremely dangerous. Report the authority if spot.

Zuko pout a bit. He pick it up to see if they can get all the details on his mask. Aang pick up his wanted poster to take a closer look, reveal another poster underneath it. “Zuko, look.” Katara said and at the poster of him hanging on the board. The ink still seems fresh like it was just finished a moment ago. Zuko pick it up, the group gather closer to read it. 

The demon prince.

Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai, luring the Fire Nation into worship the dark spirit. Have the ability to read mind, unholy power to command anything, mind control, create illusion, spirit possession, make explosion and inhuman strength. Extremely dangerous. If possible, kill at sight.

“Yare yare.” Zuko sighed, tear the poster apart and burn it. “Wow. Your dad is like... the evilest evil man on earth.” Sokka said. “If his bird won’t sing, he will kill it. He’s just like that. Now let’s keep moving.” Zuko sighed. Aang is disappointed because he didn’t got to see some cool firebending forms as he expected. “Aang. I was trained by a master firebender. Whatever those guys got, pretty sure I can do better.” Zuko said. “But you haven’t teach me anything. You keep saying you’re my firebending teacher but you didn’t do anything.” Aang complain.

‘Should I really teach him how to firebend, the last element in order now?’ Zuko thought. ‘There’s no problem doing that.’ The Phoenix replied. Then Zuko suddenly stopped causing the whole group to pause too. Sokka afraid that Aang might said something to anger him. Katara is feeling the same but more positive. Aang is waiting for his response. Zuko sighed again and finally turned back to Aang. “Alright, I’ll teach you.” The smile quickly form on the Avatar’s face. “Alright!” He chirped. “Right after we found a river. Safety first.” Zuko said.

———————————————

Took them almost an hour to find a river but Aang hasn’t lost his excitement yet. Aang caught up with Zuko at the nearby river. “I’m ready to learn, sifu hotman.” He chirped with enthusiasm. Zuko ignored the old slang and start the lesson. “First, I need to explain and make you relate to firebender first.” Aang nodded. “Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will and the energy to drive and achieve what they want. Unlike the other elements, firebenders can make their own fire from their chi. The fire come from the breath. The breath become the energy in the body. And they extend past the limbs and become fire.” Zuko explained and demonstrated a fire jab.

“Right, I saw you breath fire once.” Aang said, remember back at the market where they splashed water on their supplies. Zuko nodded. “But the Fire Nation had encourage the young firebenders to use their anger, rage and hatred for century because of the war they started. And the accurate way to bend were forgotten.” Aang feel bad for the lost culture, he would bring it back someday. “Okay, enough lecture. Time for action.” Zuko said.

“Oh yeah! I’m ready to do some awesome firebending moves. What’s it gonna be? Fire bomb? Fire pinwheel? Fire lash?” Aang chirped. Zuko chuckle a bit, seeing the young energetic Avatar reminding him of himself when he was younger. “Let’s start with the basic move. Summon the flame to your palm.” He said and summoned his flame to his palm. “Oh, right.” Aang rubbed his head.

Aang inhale and exhale, focusing on his energy. He’d been doing it for a while and nothing happened. He began to wonder what did he do wrong. “Take your time.” Zuko said, still watching closely. This time Aang tried to do fire jab, he managed to make a small pop and smoke out of his fist. He sighed. “Maybe exploding and burning stuff is not my thing.” He said. “Hey, Zuko?” Aang turned to Zuko and he hummed in response. “What was your first time summoning fire feels like?” He asked. “If you want to know so. Sit down, it’s story time.” Both of them sit down and then Zuko begin the story. “Back when I was seven—“

————————————————

His father is yelling at him.

“Why you little....!!! You’re seven and still can’t make a spark?!! Was it that hard to just make flame?!! Did the spirit that blessed you didn’t give anything?!! Or you’re just really worthless, the spirit can’t do anything about it?!!” He’s yelling at him, grabbed him tightly and shaking him. Zuko is trying to apologize and beg for his father to give him another chance through hiccups and his tears.

“I’m telling you this! When you were born I thought you weren’t a bender and if your mother hasn’t stopped me I would have thrown you out the window! You’re just lucky to be born!” Ozai snarled. Zuko’s feels like the words had triggered something in him. Ozai sighed. “Leave my presence.” He ordered. “F-father, please. Let me—“

“Leave me presence!!!”

Zuko winced and quickly walked out of the room. “That brat. What’s wrong with him?” Ozai huffed. 

After Zuko left the room for just a second he sprinted to his room and locked himself in there. He buried his face in the pillow and let out a loud cry and sobbing. He never understand why his father have to so harsh on him. He don’t understand why he had to hit him or yell at him. He’s trying his best to meet his father’s expectations but every time he failed. And it doesn’t seem to be near his expectation at all.

He cried until he calmed down and by that time it’s already evening. He’s sitting quietly on his bed, got nothing on his mind. And then a feminine voice called his name.

‘Zuko.’

Zuko flinched and look around his room for the source of the voice. But nobody’s in his room. He can hear everyone’s thoughts, sure but this voice he’d never heard before. And it called him like it known he can hear it.

‘You don’t have to look around. I am a part of you.’

“Who are you?” He asked.

‘I am Phoenix.’ She answered.

“Are you... the spirit that blessed me?”

‘Yes. I’m here to help.’

“But.... why didn’t you come earlier? Why did you leave me to be a disappointment?” His voice shaking and he’s tearing up again.

‘.....My sincerest apologize, young one.’

“It’s because of you isn’t it that father think I can bend? But I’m a nonbender, right?”

‘No, Zuko. You are a firebender. I’m here to point out what you have to do to produce fire.’

“What I had to do?”

‘Yes. Come on, young one. It would be easier if you’re standing.’

Zuko get out of his bed like he was told. He didn’t know how this would help but he don’t have any better idea. 

‘First you need to understand that the fire come the breath not the muscles. When you inhale, the breath become energy in your body then they will extend past your limbs and become fire.’ She carefully explained.

‘She’s sounds like uncle.’

‘Well yes, of course.’

Zuko flinched a bit when the voice replied to his thought.

‘You and I can hear each other’s minds.’

Zuko didn’t expect it would work like this but he shrugged it off. He had something more important to focusing on.

‘Keep your stance wide.

Keep your breath steady.

As you’re focusing, your fire is the key.’

Zuko followed the instructions but what is the last one mean, he’s not quite understand.

‘It’s your determination, Zuko. And your will to accomplish something. It’s the important ingredient that keeps you to go on. Confidence and ambition is also important. You should try it when feel motive.’ She explained. Zuko swear he could hear her chuckle. It’s a chuckle that came out from adoration he could tell.

‘Now come on, kiddo. You can do this.’ Phoenix gave him a little push.

Zuko nodded and steady his breath, focusing on his energy and he throw a punch. And then a wide smile appeared on his face. He firebended. He finally did it. “Wooohooo!!! Thank you, Phoenix lady!” Zuko chirped as he hopping. Phoenix giggles with him. ‘Zuko, tone down. Only you can hear me and I don’t want you to embarrass yourself.’ She warned. Zuko stopped hopping and have his cheeks turned red. “Sorry.” He whispered.

And right just in time, a servant knocked on his door to invite him to have diner. “I’m coming!” Zuko replied enthusiastically and burst out from his room, hop his way to the dining room to tell his family the good news.

——————————————

“And that’s how I summoned my first flame. Aang, are you listening?” Zuko look at Aang. The young boy’s eyes are full of wonder and curiosity. “You have a Phoenix by your side? That’s so cool. How was she? Is she beautiful?” Aang shoot a lot of questions at him. “Uh. I’ve never seen her. She merged with me since I was a newborn baby. But my uncle did mentioned that her appearance looks like her entire body is multiple colors of flame and a very intimidating gigantic body.” Zuko explained.

“Oooh. Is she the spirit that give you the ability to do everything with your mind?” Aang chirped. ‘Yes, I am.’ Phoenix answered. “Ah! The woman’s voice came back again.” Aang chirped. He finally know whose the voice belongs to. “Yeah, she’s the one who help me out through everything.” Zuko said. “Alright, I’m ready to make fire.” Aang sprang on his feet. He inhale and throw his hand forward. This time he had successfully produced fire from his palm. 

Zuko smiled at the boy happily jump around for his first success in firebending. He’s just like him. “Well, I guess that’s enough for today. I don’t want you to use it yet.” He said. “Thank you, sifu hotman.” Aang thanks his teacher and give him a bow. Zuko bow back.

Aang rushed to Appa’s saddle and search for his ukulele. He had an idea flooding into his head. Sokka is to fishing until Zuko nudged his shoulder and tell him that there is no fish around here. He groaned and leaned his back on Appa’s side since he had nothing to eat and don’t want to waste more energy. Katara is practicing her waterbending skill, she really does improve a lot lately. Momo is running around, eating rocks. He’s not actually eating rocks, he thought it was edible then quickly throw it away after he found out that it’s not.

Then suddenly Aang hopped down from Appa’s saddle and chirped. “Guys, check out the new song I written.” Sokka immediately lift his head up. “Aang. We are near a Fire Nation town. You can’t just burst out singing and lead them to us.” He protested. Aang whimper with disappointment and then Zuko grab his shoulder gently. “Don’t worry. If any soldier ever show up, I’ll shoo them away.” He smiled and Aang quickly lighten up. “Well, if he said so...” Sokka sarcastically said but even if one did show up, he believes Zuko would definitely wipe the ground with them.

Then they’re sitting down in a circle next to Appa. Aang look around, seeing his friends smiling at him. “Alright, this song is for Zuko.” Aang announced. Zuko’s face quickly turned red. ‘Awwww.’ The Phoenix whimpered. Then Aang clear his throat.

“All I wanna do is see you turn into a giant Phoenix.

A giant Phoenix!

All I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant Phoenix.”

The siblings turned to Zuko with confusion. Zuko turned away and pretending to be coughing to hide his reddened face. It didn’t work...

“All I wanna do is help you turn into a giant Phoenix.

A giant Phoenix!

All I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant Phoenix.

Oh, I know it’ll be great and I just can’t wait to see the beauty inside of you.

If you give it a chance, you can do a huge dance.

Because you are a giant Phoenix.”

Zuko is even more red than before. ‘Zuko, I can feel your heart is beating out of your chest.’ Phoenix said and Zuko hushed her. Sokka try his best to hold back his laughs. And Katara is clapping along the rhythm.

“The world might even like seeing you two together.

And if they don’t, it won’t be forever.

But if it were me, I’d really wanna see a giant Phoenix.

A giant Phoenix!

All I wanna do is see you turn into a giant Phoenix.”

Aang sprang the last chord. Katara give him an applause. “Thank you.” Aang said. Sokka is giggles at the reddened Zuko. “Stop.” He weakly said and punched Sokka in the arm but that make him loose it and burst out laughing. “Aang. What inspired you to write this song?” Sokka forced out a question through laughter. “Well, it’s the Phoenix that merged with Zuko when he was a baby. You know... the one who give him mind power and stuff.” Aang explained.

“The what?” Sokka toned down the laughter. ‘Hello.’ A smooth, clear feminine voice rushed in the siblings’s mind. They flinched a bit and pause. “Hello?” Katara awkwardly respond. ‘Katara, nice to see you.’ The voice talked back. “You can see me?” She asked. ‘Through Zuko’s eyes, yes.’ She answered. “Okay. This is... creepy.” Sokka said. ‘You wound me, Sokka.’ She said. “Sorry........?” Sokka awkwardly apologized something he couldn’t see.

“Great. Now you all known each other.” Zuko said, destroyed the awkward silence. “Oh, by the way, Zuko.” Aang caught Zuko’s attention. “Thinking about singing, have you write anything yet?” Aang chirped. “I had to do that?” Zuko asked. “I just wanna see your development in expression of words.” It’s an excuse to have Zuko sing but it make sense. And Zuko doesn’t want to sing. “I didn’t—“ ‘Zuko was so fond of dramas when he was younger and he loves writing poems as I recall.’ He got cut off by Phoenix. “Great!” Aang chirped.

Zuko once again reddened. “Can I hear it?” Aang plead. “I— uhh.” Zuko stuttered. “Please?” Aang plead again, sounding even sweeter and cuter. “Ugh! Fine.” Zuko yielded eventually, maybe he got to learn to say no to that face. Zuko took a deep breath and look at his friends. Aang and Katara are smiling at him, being supportive. And Sokka probably don’t care but he got nothing else to do. Zuko pick one of his poem he wrote long ago then start singing.

“It all became so lovely.

Those bluest skies above me.

Those funny feelings I had never felt before I met you...”

Zuko pause for a moment. Aang is still smiling at him, not showing any grudge. And he wait for more, he believes that can’t be it.

“I thought I leave a while.

I tried to learn to smile.

So many colors I had never even known.

Maybe I’ll find myself sitting on that distant shore.

Maybe I’m not alone.”

Aang whimper a bit, the song is really cute he had to say but his expression changed when the song get serious.

“Then I see the colors fading.

Gentleness of light escaping.

Shadows of my fear invading.

Have I seen this all before?

I know that there’s something residing.

A terror deep inside me.

I couldn’t understand how you could be so bold.

Maybe I’ll find myself smiling on that distant shore.

Maybe I’m not alone.”

Zuko finished the song softly and looked up at his friends. They were quiet for a moment until Aang speak up. “That... was... amazing!” Aang chirped. “Zuko, you never tell me you’re good at writing.” He said. “I wrote that one a long time ago. When I was... nine or ten. My mood changes really fast when I was a kid.” Zuko said. “Yeah, obviously, judging by your dad’s dramatic propaganda.” Sokka sarcastically said. ‘That’s relevant.’ Phoenix said. And Zuko hummed in agreement.

“Appa, are you ready to move on?” Aang asked his bison friend. ‘No, I’m hungry.’ Appa turned to his human friend. “Here we go again.” Zuko sighed because he had to gather grass for this ten ton bison. “Wait here. I’m gonna go gather grass for Appa.” He said and disappeared for almost an hour then show up again with a bunch of tall grass. “Finally!” Aang exclaimed. ‘Oh, juicy grass. Thanks, friend.’ Appa proceed to take a big bite.

“I wonder what happened if Appa eats meat instead.” Sokka randomly blurted out. “We’re all gonna die.” Zuko said sarcastically. ‘It’s sounds like you two shares one brain cell.’ Phoenix said. “What is brain cell?” Sokka asked, never heard of the words. ‘Brain cell are trillions of tiny creatures that are a part of your brain, cooperating and give you the ability to learn and do stuff. As I studied it.’ Phoenix explained. “But if there are trillions of them, how could said one brain cell?” He keep asked, hope to learn more.

‘It was supposed to be a joke, saying that you guys don’t know what you’re doing or come up with the most random or stupidest things ever.’ She awkwardly explain. “...... Why did you feel the need to say that?” Sokka said. ‘Again, a joke.’ She replied. “I’ll remember this and use it to back fire on you.” Sokka swore. ‘Go on. I don’t have brain. Even if I did. It’s Zuko’s.’ She challenged him. “Spirits, why?” Zuko exclaimed, face palmed.

Appa finally finished eating and everyone hopped on. And they keep on traveling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used.
> 
> Steven Universe—Giant Woman
> 
> Steven Universe—Distant shore 
> 
>   
> Writing an abusive character is so hard.
> 
> Phoenix would probably smacked by Sokka later.....


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Northern Water Tribe and tale of Phoenix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to write this chapter. I delayed. And there you go. Another chapter before disaster.

They’re in the middle of the sea.

They really didn’t stop at the Northern Air Temple but instead went straight to the North Pole to save their time. Harbored fish and seaweed for supplies. And now they’re flying for almost three days straight, being vegetables on Appa’s back. Zuko don’t have a parka so he brought back his blood stained Earth Kingdom cloth and his red jacket, using them as his parka and now he’s wearing four layers of clothing. Aang is quietly humming while springing on his ukulele. Katara and Sokka seems to be too tired to care.

“Blue moon.

You saw me standing alone.

Without a dream in my heart.

Without a love of my own.”

Zuko, sitting next to him is tapping his fingers on his lap along the rhythm. He’s actually appreciating Aang’s fond of music, especially in this boring moment.

“Blue moon.

You knew just what I was there for.

You heard me saying a prayer for.

Someone I really could care for.

And then they suddenly appeared before me.

The only one my arms will ever hold.

I heard somebody whispered ‘Please adore me.’

And when I looked to moon it turned to gold.

Blue moon.

Now I’m no longer alone.

Without a dream in my heart.

Without a love of my own.”

Aang singing softly to everyone. His little voice seems to brighten up their mood a bit. Zuko lift his hand up to pet his head like his uncle and mother used to do causing the boy to giggle. “You’re just like the little brother I never had.” Zuko said, looking at him with adoration. Aang smiled and run his hand in his fluffy long hair, play with it. Aang use his hair to make fake mustache and wig, it’s gets Zuko every time. He said that Aang looks weird with long hair.

They laugh playfully with each other for a moment. Sokka turned to them and murmur. “Love birds.” And turned back to look at the ocean. Then Zuko felt something approaching and they’re circling around them. “Something’s coming and they’re circled around us.” Zuko blurted and stand up. And quickly after that, an ice berg rose from the water. Appa was spooked and quickly deviate.

Like they won’t let them recover, another ice berg rising up but Zuko won’t let it reach Appa and blasted it off the way. And suddenly a group of small boat came into view. “They’re waterbenders! We found the Water Tribe!” Katara chirped. “Appa, stop.” Zuko said and Appa stop, floating mid-air. After a few discussions, the Water Tribe welcome the Avatar and his companion to their tribe.

“There it is! The Northern Water Tribe.” Aang get up and point at the ice wall that had the symbol of the ocean and the moon on it. “We’re finally here.” Sokka murmured. The waterbenders opened bend the ice wall down to make a gate and Appa swam in. And more waterbenders bend more water to make water rise up and allowing them to enter the city. “I can’t believe how many waterbenders live up here.” Katara exclaimed. “We’ll find a master to teach us with no problem.” Aang said.

A boat leading them into the city. The group is amazed by the beautiful ice structures and the civilization of the tribe. The people of the tribe come out to look at the group as they pass by. “This place is beautiful.” Katara said. “It is.” Zuko replied. Sokka, who was distracted by the a pretty young lady with white hair that just sail passed by. “Yeah, it is.” He said.

——————————————

By night time.

The Northern Water Tribe celebrate their arrival. The group is sitting next to the chief of the tribe as their guests. The tribe men come to feed Appa and were quickly scared away by the sudden movement the big creature made. 

“To night, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the southern tribe. And they had brought with them, someone very special, someone who many of us believe disappeared from the world until now. The Avatar.” Chief Arnook delivered the speech and introduced Aang, the Avatar to the tribe. Everyone applauded him. “And someone whom we didn’t expected. Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation.” Everyone is quiet. Awkwardly quiet.

Zuko looked down and using his hair to shield his face. ‘Act natural, Zuko. It’ll be fine.’ Phoenix pacify him. Zuko trying to distract himself from the awkward silence by looking up at the stars, didn’t know how long it past until Sokka nudged him. “You’re not gonna eat that?” He asked. Zuko snapped out of his vacant. “Oh. You guys eating already?” He awkwardly said and grabbed his chopsticks. 

Zuko quietly eat his food, also take a little look at his surrounding. People are thinking and whispering about him being here. Sokka trying to make a conversation with Princess Yue, it didn’t go that well. Katara and Aang seems to enjoy the waterbending show. It’s great that he’s not the center of the attention. After they finished their food, Aang walked up to the waterbending master, Pakku and asked him to teach him and his friend waterbending. The master agreed to do and he’s not forget to tell him that he will get the same treatment like the other student get from him.

Aang said the lesson will start tomorrow. Katara is so exciting to finally learn how to waterbend. The tribe men lead the group to their shelter. Sokka rushed in and preparing himself for something. Brushed his hair, clean his parka, check his breath. “I’m going for a walk.” He said. “You prepared yourself like you’re going on a date.” Katara jabbed him. “He is and I’m going too.” Zuko said. Sokka winced a bit, he hope that Zuko is not gonna ruin his conversation with Yue later. “I’m actually going the other way.” Zuko defended himself before Sokka could say anything and leaved.

Zuko walking along the way, following the energy he felt coming from the back of the ice palace. And there he found a wooden door. ‘Strange, a wooden door in the North Pole?’ He thought. ‘It’s the Northern Water Tribe’s most spiritual place, Zuko. Let’s just find the other spot to look at the stars.’ Phoenix said. He agreed and start thinking of the perfect spot to look at the stars. Maybe he should go to the high place. He look up to the glacier that surrounding the city.

He carried himself up to the cliffside and sat down there, hanging his legs and looking at the stars. And by the time, the northern light illuminate. It’s reminds him of the South Pole. “The stars sure are beautiful tonight.” Zuko murmured, he can hear Phoenix giggles and then she start singing softly to him.

‘This maybe the night that my dream might let me know.

All the stars are closer.’

Her voice echoing in his head, it was beautiful. ‘Do you know that stars are actually really big?’ Phoenix said. Zuko raised his eyebrows, still looking at the stars. “Whoa. How big?” He asked. ‘Mostly bigger this world.’ She answered. “It’s sounds like there are other world.” Zuko lie down. ‘The Universe is expanding every second, Zuko. Maybe there’s a planet that is full with resources like this one.’ She said. Zuko hummed in response. “Phoenix, is the moon a star?” He asked. ‘As l see, no. Her light come from the sun which on the other side of the world by now.’ Phoenix explained.

“Are you telling me that the earth is actually round?” Zuko chuckled. ‘It is.’ Phoenix said. “But how did the water on earth didn’t... you know...” Zuko is not sure how to finish the sentence. ‘Gravity. It hold everything.’ Phoenix said. “Yeah, right. But it can’t hold us.” Zuko joked and Phoenix laughed at it. “I wonder what it feels like to be in space.” Zuko wondered. ‘Oh, you have no idea how cold it is.’ Phoenix said. “You know what it’s feels like?” Zuko shifted and laying on his side. 

‘No, but stupid me took a life form into the outer space, hoping to show it what’s up there. I turned around and found it dead. Suffocated and frozen. It’s still haunted me.’ She explained, her voice a bit trembling. “So, we can’t breath in space.” Zuko said. ‘There is no air in space.’ Phoenix said. “Ahhh.... Kowai.” Zuko whimpered, feeling a chilling down his spine. 

After a few moment of peaceful silence, zuko get on his back again. “Phoenix, you said you made a life form in your image. What’s it look like?” Zuko asked with pure curiosity. She chuckled. ‘It’s a human, Zuko.’ It’s her answer. “Wha— How did you create a human? I mean you’re... uh...” Zuko had no clue how it’s go. ‘I used a tiny piece of stars and some dirt and water to hold their mass together. Warm them up a bit and let them breath. That’s all.’ She explained.

“That was amazing. A tiny piece of stars.” Zuko murmured. ‘Do you know that the stars are extremely hot? The sun would burn everything to nothing before it could reach the surface.’ She said more. Zuko nodded and shifted to lay on his side again, breathing in the arctic sea’s odor. He just notice how quiet up here is, he couldn’t hear a thought. So quiet, so lonely. Like the time he sailed away from his home, alone. The peaceful and quiet time he rarely had.

‘Zuko. Zuko, don’t sleep here.’ Phoenix called him before he doze off. He groan and forced himself to get up. ‘It’s late. Let’s go back to our room.’ She said. He agreed and carefully carry himself back to their room. “I still want to hear more about your story, though.” He said. ‘I can tell you more tomorrow.’ She suggested. “Same place?” He asked. ‘Sure.’ She replied. Zuko came back in the room, everyone was already go to bed. And he should too.

——————————————

The sun has risen.

Zuko is still curling up in his bed. He’s suppose to wake up at sunrise but curling up in bed during the cold weather feel so good. ‘Zuko.’ A voice called him. ‘Zuko, wake up.’ It called him again. He moan a bit and turned the other way. And suddenly there’s something brushing on his neck. He winced and opened his eyes to see who was it. He looked back and saw a bunch of hair wiggling around near his face. It’s his own hair. ‘Wake up, sleepyhead.’ It was Phoenix.

“You used my hair as a brush?” Zuko get up and said with a sleepy voice. She chuckled. ‘Come on, you’re gonna be late for breakfast.’ She gently “nudged” him back toward the bathroom. “Whoa. Wait, you can nudge me like that?” Zuko yelped as he felt like he’s being pushed forward. ‘We share power, Zuko. Now, hurry up. Everyone is out there having breakfast.’ She “dragged” her host to the bathroom.

Zuko put on the same four layers of clothing, his cloak and went outside, he catch up with the group along the way. Aang and Katara look very exciting since this is the day they begin their lesson in waterbending. “Thought you’re gonna sleep until noon.” Sokka jabbed. “I’m not. I’m just... stay up late.” Zuko said. “Met some girl you like?” Sokka teased. “What? No. I was watching the stars.” Zuko defended. “With who?” Sokka keep teasing. ‘Me.’ And Phoenix’s answer shut him up. Katara and Aang giggles.

After they finished the meal, Aang hopping his way to master Pakku with Katara following behind him. Sokka went another way, saying that he had a meeting with the princess. Then Zuko decided to walk around the city for a while and then go back to spot he picked last night. People are taking a peak at him as he walked by. Phoenix is humming a song along the rhythm of Zuko’s footstep.

‘Well, you can by the way I use my walk.

I’m a woman’s man, no time to talk.

Music loud and women warm.

I’ve been kicked around since I was born.

And now it’s alright.

It’s okay.

And you may look the other way.

We can try to understand.

The New York Times effects on man.’

Zuko then suddenly paused. ‘Zuko, what’s wrong?’ Phoenix asked. ‘What is New York?’ He narrowed his eyes, never heard of the words. ‘It’s... on another planet.’ She explained it, hope that it’s enough for him to understand. ‘Okay....?’ Then he keep on walking, checking out the architect of the Water Tribe. And Phoenix resume her song.

‘Whether you’re a brother or whether you’re a mother,

You’re staying alive. Staying alive.

Feel the city breaking and everybody shaking.

And we’re staying alive. Staying alive.

Ah, ha ha ha. Staying alive, staying alive. 

Ah, ha ha ha. Staying alive.’

Zuko start dance to the beat, it’s just like his body is moving on its own. Dodging people on the ice footpath. Then he found Sokka walking on the footpath, following the boat princess Yue is in. They seem really happy together for someone who were just met. Zuko really don’t understand how someone can fall in love so fast. He grabbed Sokka before he fall into the water. 

Sokka yelped as he got picked up. He took a second to balance himself and he just realized he was about to fall into the water. And there’s only one person who can do this. Zuko placed him back on the road. “Thanks.” Sokka turned back and thanks his friend. He could hear Yue giggles from afar. He feels like he’s going to melt down only because of that giggles alone. 

Sokka planned to make her a give a gift and give it to her tonight. So he hurry back to the room. “See you later.” He waved his hand to Zuko and happily walked away. Zuko think that someone’s love life is really not his business. ‘Alright, enough detour. Let’s go to the cliff.’ Zuko thought. Phoenix hummed as the answer. Zuko then proceed to fly along the river to the cliffside. ‘Here we are.’ He thought and dropped his butt on the cliffside.

“So, why did you decided to stay here, on this earth?” Zuko asked the question he’d want to ask last night. ‘As I mentioned before. I created a human and made another to be his friend. A female human. Like I saw on another planet, just to see if something other than human can create human.’ Phoenix said. Zuko nodded, still listening. ‘And then there is this spirit called himself Vaatu showed up and try to hurt them. I didn’t know who he is back then but I was so angry, I remember that I grabbed a really big meteor to throw it on him.’ She keep telling the story and paused for a short moment.

Zuko raised his eyebrows but chose to keep quiet and listen. ‘The giant dent is still on earth.’ She said. “Shit.” Zuko exclaimed. ‘It stunned him for a while. I turned back to check on the human and found out that they... uh.... they died from the shock wave.’ She stuttered a bit. ‘And it’s turned out I was the one who killed them... in the end.’ Her voice is full of guilt. ‘I have to admit that I’ve done worse. But this time it... it felt hurt. I never felt that before. I was confused. The very first time I felt my flame weakened.’ She described the first time she experienced the exotic feeling.

‘I remember that I blamed everything on Vaatu. I threw him around everywhere and hit him with everything I’ve got. Ruined many parts of this galaxy. But I still don’t understand why I didn’t feel better. So I stopped and thinking of the reason why I’m doing this. And then Vaatu laughed at me saying that I should be the spirit of chaos instead of him and that I’d destroyed trillion of life for no reason. I was choked even if I don’t have throat. He was right.’ Her voice is trembling like she’s crying. Zuko felt the pain in his chest and start crying too.

‘Zuko, I’m sorry. I’m should have skip that part.’ Phoenix quickly apologized him. “No. It was just... unexpected. Please, I wanna hear more.” Zuko said, wiped away his tears. ‘Let’s just get to the part where I met Raava. I’d came back to earth. I don’t know why. I stay still for a long time, listening to the voice of the other spirit thinking. My presence is driving everyone away. Then I felt a presence approaching. I just glance at it and was shocked to see that the presence looked exactly like Vaatu but had the opposite color. And her presence also give me a different vibe. Peace and warm.’ She said, her voice no longer sound sad.

‘She said that she heard my story during her battle with him and considered me a bigger thread. I was quiet, didn’t know what to say. I asked her why. She said that I killed many life and is too dangerous to be on earth and said that she will banish me. Ironically, I flew away while she was talking. I really want to stay and talk but what should I say to her? So I decided to spend my time to be out of anyone’s sight, helping those who need along the way.’ Zuko nodded.

‘I knew Raava is watching me during the time so I did my best to make it up to her, to change her mind. But it’s not enough so I told her what happened when we confronted. She was even more furious at me for caused destruction for just a tiny creature. She called me a liar. A crying, burning liar. That I think of nothing but myself. And I’m the one who should be blamed. But what’s done is done and nothing’s gonna change. I don’t blame her for yelled at me at all. Because if I really do care I wouldn’t have caused this destruction.’ Phoenix paused again.

‘As time past by, creatures begin to evolve. One of them are humans. I was so glad that they didn’t gone for good. Their ability to inventing is... stunning and also make me nervous that they destroying the nature. The spirits were angry at them for it and shunned them away. So I try to teach them how to be resourceful and respectful to the nature. They listened because they feared me but when we get to really know each other, they start to feel comfortable around me. These people became the Air nomads later on.’ She said.

“How come Aang who is an Air Nomad never mention you before meanwhile in the Fire Nation you were mentioned a lot?” Zuko asked. ‘Their fond of fire?’Phoenix guessed. “Yeah, make sense.” Zuko nodded in agreement. ‘Talking about Fire Nation. The first Avatar is a Fire Nation.’ She said. “Oh. Really?” Zuko exclaimed. ‘It was around the time that Raava really had nothing to do with me since I didn’t cause trouble. And the first Avatar, Wan, he is a normal man from the fire lion turtle, steal to survive. One day he committed a crime, stole the power to bend fire and was banished to the spirit wild but was allowed to keep the power for self defense.’ She said.

“What’s a fire lion turtle?” Zuko asked. ‘It’s the highly intelligent fauna that give humans the power to bend elements in order to defend themselves in the spirit wild while they’re foraging for their people.’ She explained. “Ah, sokka.” He said. ‘Sadly, they’re rarely sight nowadays. So, anyway, Wan spend time in the spirit wild, befriended some spirit. And then he somehow managed to get close to Raava and Vaatu while they’re fighting. Vaatu used Wan’s innocence at his advantage and escaped. So Raava and Wan teamed up to stop him.’ She said.

‘I ran into them later on when the dark spirits rampaging on the air lion turtle’s back. I didn’t do anything much, just glaring angrily at them and they stopped. Raava seems smaller than I remember. I asked them what happened and Wan explained everything. So I decided to travel with them. Raava disagreed at first but I promise her not to cause trouble and control myself. She really didn’t like me following them around but after school me a few times she started to soften up. Wan and I get along just fine even though he’s a bit smug but that doesn’t taint him at all.’ She said.

‘After Wan mastered the elements, he’s ready to face Vaatu during the harmonic convergence. I stayed out of the way to not cause an error. After the battle ended, Wan told me he merged with Raava to lock down Vaatu in the tree of time. I understand that. And he tell me he will close the gate to the spirit world so human will physically come to free the dark spirit. And all spirit shall return to the spirit world and the Avatar will be the great bridge between us. I’m a little bit conflicted but I accepted that. And there I stayed.’ She ended the story.

“So that’s why we never see a spirit.” Zuko exclaimed. “But what’s harmonic convergence? Is it like when the spirit world’s gate open?” Zuko asked. ‘It is the time the spirit portals at the North and the South Pole merged from the amplified spiritual energy. On that day, Raava and Vaatu will fight to decide the fate of the world. It’s would happen every ten thousand years. Even though Vaatu was already locked away but I am still aware of that day.’ Phoenix said. 

“Phoenix. Ummm. When will there be the next harmonic convergence?” Zuko started to feel aware too and nervously asked. ‘Seventy-one years.’ Phoenix answered. “Nani?!!” Zuko exclaimed. He start thinking. Can he live that long? If he can, can he still fight? What if he died before it happened? ‘Relax, Zuko. It’s seventy years away. And besides, the Avatar can defeat him. And we’ll be there to help them.’ She said, calming her host down. Zuko repeating “alright” quietly in his palms and took a deep breath.

“Let’s just get down from here.” Zuko said, pulled up his hood. Phoenix hummed in agreement. And then he hopped down from the cliffside, gently landed on the ice. He didn’t have any plan. Maybe he should check out Aang’s waterbending lesson. He arrived on the time they take a break and he see Aang rolling around in the snow. This kid doesn’t seem what cold is. “Oh, hey. Zuko.” Aang happily greeted him. “Hi. So how was your lesson?” Zuko asked for any improvement. 

“It was great. Check this out.” Aang chirped and start spinning, gathering snow around himself, forming a snowman. And then he shake it off. “It’s so refreshing.” He said. Zuko smiled at him and look around the snowy yard. “Where’s Katara?” He looked around again and still can’t find find the girl. “Oh uhhhh. Pakku said that they don’t teach girls to fight but teach them to heal instead.” Aang explained sadly. “But that’s still better than nothing.” He looking on the bright side.

Zuko hummed in response and nodded. He’s pretty sure Katara would be really angry and she would ask Aang to secretly teach her somewhere, sometime. Then Pakku called for his pupils. “Out of break time, got to go. Bye, Zuko.” Aang hopped back in the line. Zuko returned the farewell. Momo hopped in and clinging to his legs. He sighed and bend down to gently scratch his head. He find a good spot to sit down and watch Aang studying with Momo playing with his hair. “Momo, don’t eat my hair.” He chuckle softly at the winged lemur.

Aang take a peak at the two. It’s a very cute sight to see, it distract him a bit. Pakku pout at him, saying that if he had the time to stare at your partner then he must already have get the move correct. “Sorry, sir.” Aang rubbed his head and go back to the lesson. 

———————————————

At the end of the day.

Katara and Aang went out to start their secret waterbending lesson and got caught. Pakku said he would no longer teach the Avatar waterbending for him who disrespected his teaching and his entire culture. Zuko really don’t understand what grudge they’re holding against women. Phoenix also don’t understand their logic. She tried to cheer her up by told her to never give up. That she can convince the master to come back and teach both her and the Avatar.

In the morning, they went to the court to convince the master to teach the Avatar again but he refused. “Please. Water is the element of change. The people of the water tribe have a deep senses of community and can adapt to many things. So this might be the chance to change and develop. Right?” Zuko tried to convince the master. Pakku sighed and croak. “You’re definitely your uncle’s nephew.” He said. Zuko was dumbfounded by the way he reacted to his speech. That set Katara off. She challenged the master to fight her, she’ll be waiting outside. The entire court was shocked, Pakku still doesn’t loose his cool and ignore her. That was last straw. Katara drew water from the ground and slapped him with it. And she finally succeeded in pissed the man off. He accepted her challenge.

The group is watching for afar, having Zuko as their shield in case accident happened. The battle ended with Pakku as the victor, trapping Katara in the icicles cell. He was about to walk away but something caught his attention. A betrothal necklace that look so familiar. He picked it up and immediately recognized it. It was his necklace he made for the woman he loved, Kanna. Katara and Sokka were shocked.

“My gran-gran was supposed to marry you?” Katara asked in disbelief. Pakku tell the story of how he fell in love with a woman and she suddenly disappeared. “No wonder why she left.” Sokka said. 

Zuko and Phoenix didn’t really pay attention to what they were saying at the moment. They were distracting by the big wave of heat coming from the west. Strange, they’re in the North Pole. Aang see his friend staring blankly out at the ocean. He got a bad feeling about it. He grabbed his shoulder, he winced a bit and turned to look at him. “What’s wrong?” Aang asked with concern. “I don’t know but I feel like... something really big is coming.” Zuko slowly describe it. Aang start to get even more concern.

Then Katara chimes in. “Aang. Pakku agreed to teach you again. And he’ll teach me too. He said the lesson begin at dawn.” She chirped. “That’s great, Katara.” Aang smiled widely at her. Zuko smile with them but his awareness still doesn’t go away. He wonder what is on the other side of the sea.

——————————————

Zhao is smiling viciously to himself.

His fleet is full of soldiers that were well recruited and the all powerful dragon of the west. He’ll be the first general to ever destroy the entire culture of the Water Tribe. He will be the conqueror, the invincible, the moon slayer. And most important of all.

The Phoenix slayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used.
> 
> Billie Holiday: Blue moon
> 
> Kendrick Lamar, SZA: All the stars
> 
> Bee Gees: Stayin’ Alive


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siege of the North Pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta go playing some Hiroyuki Sawano’ anime soundtracks in the background. Hehehe. I’d crank this one out. And I am so proud of myself to finished it in two days. *sniff*

Three days later.

Everything is going just fine. Nothing that seem like a threat show up but Zuko still always nervous. Katara told him that he’s just tired or maybe he’s just not use to the environment. Aang had no idea what could go wrong. Sokka said that he would never underestimate someone’s instinct so his awareness might be right. Zuko try to act natural but still cautious. He stay close to the yard and watching Aang and Katara training. He was surprised that Katara is actually a prodigy. She quickly get the forms right that even Pakku was impressed.

It reminded Zuko of his sister who is also get every form right every first time. But seeing Katara mastering waterbending is more relief than he saw his sister mastered firebending. And suddenly he heard Yue exclaimed from afar. He look around to find the princess but he can’t find her. Then he noticed Appa in the sky with Sokka and the princess on the saddle. Zuko chuckle a bit. “So that’s your way to courting a girl.” He murmured.

‘Zuko. Do you feel that?’ Phoenix asked him.

‘They’re here.’ He replied.

He look up to the sky once more and black residue falling down to the snow. Momo, didn’t know what it is, licked it and immediately coughed up on it. Aang who is rolling around in the snow immediately get up right after he heard Momo coughs. He then noticed black snow falling down. He doesn’t like where this is going.

———————————————

The Fire Nation is here.

Chief Arnook called for a meeting to recruit the volunteers to fight the war. Sokka who seems to be out of fire volunteered, he looked at Yue sadly and walked to the line with the other volunteers. Aang is sitting outside, looking toward the sea. Everything is so quiet but not peaceful, it is so depressing to him because nobody want to die too fast. But he had to fight them off. 

He is the Avatar.

Everyone is on point, waiting for a movement. The Fire Nation attack first. They fire a giant flaming stone towards the ice wall as an opening. Zuko stay calm and draw his hands in circle, having spark coming from his fingertips. Then he quickly extended his arm, shooting lightning to the stone. It hit and exploded mid-air. Zuko turned to Aang. “Go! I’ll defend them!” He said. Aang nodded and Appa dashed toward the battleship. Another stone is coming. Aang blew it out of the way, Appa doesn’t even flinch. He known Aang would protect him.

Aang jumped down from his head to the ship and take out the lancer one by one. Not long after that, the waterbendrs are coming to aid him. He hopped on Appa and fly higher. And he was shocked by the view of the armada of hundreds of battleships or more. “You gotta be kidding me.” Aang exclaimed in shock. 

Zuko is keeping his eyes on the sky. He can’t hear what they’re thinking from here on the wall. He didn’t expect that in order to stop the stones would drain him so much. He still chose not to hit back. They’re his people, after all. He will not return to his country as the monster they think he is. 

The battle goes on until sunset. The Water Tribe and the Avatar retreat to the tribe after a long day. And the Fire Nation seems to stopped attacking too. “There are too many of them. I can’t fight them all.” Aang fall on his butt, Appa is huffing next to him. “But you have to. You’re the Avatar.” Yue said, trying awake his spirit. But Aang look up to her, nervous and tired. “I’m just one kid.”

Aang look over his shoulder and saw Zuko on his knees, holding his temples. “Zuko?” Aang called his friend. Zuko didn’t react to the call and gagged. His hand rushed to cover his mouth, resisting the urge to throw up. ‘Breath. Zuko, breath. That’s it, boy.’ Phoenix pacify the boy and he seems to calm down by then. “Zuko, are you okay?” Aang asked, patting Zuko’s back. “I’m fine. Just tired.” Zuko replied.

——————————————

Zhao is looking straight at the perfectly clean ice wall of the water tribe. It’s seems like he’s underestimated his prince too much. But that should drained him a bit. According to the information that he found in the spirit library. The moon spirit had given up her immortality along with her lover to be with the humans in a form of a white koi. Circling around with the ocean spirit in an eternal dance. Behind the Northern Water Tribe, they stayed.

And the Phoenix, an ancient powerful spirit full of knowledge that might rival Wan Shi Tong himself. Creative and unpredictable. Many known so little of her. No physical form. Can control everything. That’s all he know about the spirit. But merged with a mortal should give her a weakness. He had to separate the prince from the Avatar as far as possible. He already had a plan for the Avatar.

He could deal with the prince later.

————————————————

The moon shine among them.

Aang, Katara, Zuko and Yue are looking at the moon. Yue tell them the story of how her ancestors learn to waterbend by mimicking the moon. Aang wished he could just ask the spirits for help. Yue said she known a place. She leads her friends to the wooden door behind the palace. “This is the most spiritual place in the North Pole.” She said as she carefully open the door.

‘I don’t think I am welcome in there.’ Phoenix said.

‘Why?’ Zuko paused.

‘When I was beating up Vaatu, the tip of my wing accidentally hit the moon.’

“What?” Zuko spluttered.

“Zuko, you’re not coming?” Aang called him. Zuko quickly turned away nervously, conflicted about Phoenix’s presence. “Uhhh. No. I.... I don’t think— I’m not welcome in there.” Zuko stutter. Yue shook her head. “None sense. The moon and the ocean spirits are the kindhearted soul who adores all. There’s no way they’re not welcome you.” She said. Zuko raised his finger, trying to think of what to said but he got pulled in the room by Aang. “Come on. The spirits are gonna love both of you.” He said.

Zuko whimper quietly as he get pulled in the room. He hope he’s not gonna get cursed by this. He entered and nothing happened. No furious wind or thunder or any sign of fury from the spirits then he relaxed. “What’s wrong?” Aang asked. Zuko almost flinch at that. “Nothing.” He replied. “I didn’t know I missed grass so much.” Aang chirped and sitting on the ground. Momo is flying around the place. He seems to missed the warm place.

“It’s really warm in here.” Katara said and took off her parka. Yue smile at her and begin the story of how she was born very sick and is about to die but the moon spirit saved her life. “You’re also saved by the spirit?” Zuko approach. Yue turned to him with curiosity in her eyes, she seems interested in him. “What happened when you were born?” She asked. 

“Well, my father was going to throw me away because he thought I’m not a firebender but I actually am. But one doesn’t simply convince him not to so they also tried to ask for spirit for help and that’s how I met Phoenix.” Zuko gruffly explained what happened. ‘And here I stayed.’ Phoenix finished the narration. 

Everyone is quiet, shocked and angry. It’s seems like they’re already hate his father by just one story. “Now what do we do?” Zuko reminded them of the reason why they are here. “Enter the spirit world?” Aang suggested and get down in a lotus position next to the pond in the center of the oasis. He closed his eyes and try to clear his mind, meditating. But he can’t get the thought of someone throwing his child away.

“Your father actually wanted to throw you away?” Katara whisper to Zuko. ‘He said it to my face.’ He answered through his mind to not disturb Aang. “That’s horrible. How could someone do that?” She huffed. Yue seem worried but didn’t know what to say. ‘But he didn’t do it.’ Zuko added. “He’s your father, Zuko.” Katara tried to be quiet but her anger can’t help it. 

“Arghhh! I can’t meditate because of all these thoughts of Zuko’s father throw away a baby.” Aang snapped. “Sorry.” Katara apologized and smiled awkwardly. Zuko knelt down next to him. “Aang. If you can’t go. I’ll go.” He said, his voice is telling everyone that he’s extremely tired. And if Zuko didn’t get this close to him, he wouldn’t noticed eye bags and how pale he is right now. 

“No, Zuko. What you need to do now is to rest. Look at you.” Aang blurted. Zuko shifted back and look at his reflection in the water. He really does look terrible. ‘You really do need rest, Zuko. I can sense you’re sore everywhere.’ Phoenix added. “She’s right, Zuko. You look like you’re about to faint.” Katara cupped his face up and brushed his hair away from his eyes. 

“Then I’ll rest here. If anything happen I’ll wake up. That’s all.” Zuko got up on his feet and walked to the front of the pond. Sit down right there, watching the entrance of the oasis. “But—“ Katara said but got cut off by “No but.” from Zuko. She scowl at the stubborn teenager. “I’ll stay here until sunrise.” Zuko said. 

Aang feel bad that his friends had stay up to watch over him. All he can do now is don’t let them down. He had to find the spirit that could give him advice. He look at the koi fish and he went off. His tattoos and eyes are glowing. Yue is watching in awe, wondering what she should do. Katara told to relax and just watch out for him from now on. 

———————————————

The sun had risen.

Zuko opened his eyes. It’s not a very good sleep but he’s fine with it. He get up and look up to the sun. “It’s sunrise. I have to go.” He said. He looked back and saw a slightly sleepy Katara and Yue. They smiled at him, telling him that’s everything is going to be alright. He look down at Aang who is still unconscious with concern of how long he would take. But he can’t question that. He nodded and leaved the spirit oasis. Rushing to the wall didn’t took him long. He almost missed the stones lancing at them. He hope Aang would come back with something useful.

Time goes on fast like it’s a lie.

It’s already evening. Then he saw Appa’s flying high towards the armada. What he don’t understand is why Aang isn’t there with him but instead it’s Sokka and Katara. 

‘Aang got captured and it’s all my fault.’ Katara thought.

‘They probably locked him in the commander’s ship.’ Sokka thought.

Zuko eyes widened by the thoughts. Aang got captured right after he left. “That bastard.” Zuko snarled and dash toward the flying bison. “Hey! What happened?!” He yelled as he catching up with the siblings. They flinch at the same time as they saw Zuko dashing to them. “Aang got—“ Katara tried to explain. “I knew! What I want to know is how?” Zuko raised his voice but after he saw their faces, he toned down. 

“A few hours after you left. A group of soldier showed up and knocked me out. And they took Aang away.” Katara said. “Damn it! They know I would come to defend the front so they kidnapped him while I’m busy.” Zuko snarled and disintegrated a stone flying to them. “It’s not your fault, Zuko. But now let’s just focusing on finding Aang.” Sokka said, holding the bridle tightly.

Zuko look to the sky. The sun is about the set, wouldn’t be good for firebenders but for some reason, they keep moving forward to the tribe. The group landed on the closest ship to them tribe. With a powerful waterbender on their side, they took down plenty of soldier in a minute. They broke in the cell of the ship. “Zuko, is Aang around?” Sokka asked. “I- I don’t know. I can’t feel him.” Zuko said. ‘Where the hell is that feeling when I need it?!!’ He scowled.

‘You can’t feel someone in another world, Zuko.’ Phoenix said. In this moment, Zuko is stressed out and angry. ‘Zuko, I can sense your blood boiling.’ Phoenix warned. But before she finished the sentence Zuko punched a hole in the wall of the ship. ‘You can bet your nonexistent ass it is.’ He tried to calm down. He searched the prison cell one by one and none of them has the Avatar in it. “No.” He exclaim.

“Don’t worry, Zuko. We’ll keep looking until we find him.” Sokka grabbed his shoulder firmly. “Of course we will.” Zuko nodded. They hurried out of the ship to another and search for the Avatar, wasted about ten minutes each. If they are going to search the entire fleet, it would take forever. 

And spirits forbid the psychic from disintegrating everything.

“Ugh! That’s it! I’ll go find Zhao and ask him where he is.” Zuko snapped. He rushed to the deck and liftoff. He didn’t even suspicion why he didn’t find Zhao on any ship. He get up high and see the raiders on the land. They raiding the tribe while they’re searching for Aang. Zuko hurry to the land. He hope he’s not too late for anything.

He landed on the battlefield and fight as many men as he can. Injured and knocked out, that’s what he’s going to do. Master Pakku seems doing fine on his own so he rushed into the city and help the other. 

He saw Zhao standing in the yard in front of the palace calmly, not doing anything. “Zhao!” Zuko called the man. Zhao turned to him and smirked viciously. “Hello, prince Zuko.” He greeted the teen. Zuko sprint to him and jumped up, brought his knee to the man’s face, knocked him down. “Where is he?!” He asked. Zhao laughs at him, doesn’t seem to be intimidated at all. “Who?” He asked. Zuko is even more angry. He pinned the man down with his knee on his chest and preparing for strike.

“Don’t bullshit me! You know who!” Zuko snapped at him. If the man play anything, he swear he will tear him apart for sure. But Zhao only shook his head. “I had no idea. I ordered my men to put him on a random ship and don’t tell me which one it is.” He chuckled. Zuko went pale. The man didn’t lied and he had no clue. Then the night sky turned red. He flinched and look at the sky. 

The lunar eclipse.

Before Zuko could react, Zhao quickly pulled out his dagger and stabbed the boy right in the chest. Zuko opened his mouth to scream but there’s no sound coming out from his throat. Zhao pulled the dagger out and brought it to Zuko’s stomach. The boy went limp, hanging on the dagger. Zhao throw his dying body into the water and clean his dagger. He did it.

He killed the prince.

———————————————

Aang feel conscious again.

He tried to get up but he can’t. He found himself in a dark small space. He’s in a box again. He then calling for help, hopping someone could hear him and come to save him. 

An hour past and nobody came.

He’s starting to cry in fear and pain. He let out a sobbing quietly but then he hear a voice from the outside. “Katara. Do you hear that? It’s sounds like someone is crying.” It was Sokka and he’s with Katara. “Sokka!” He called for the boy. “Eeeek! Talking box!” Sokka screams and hopped on Katara. “Sokka. Katara. I’m here. I’m in a box.” Aang said. The siblings look at each other for a second.

Katara pulled the water out of the water pouch and broke the box. And Aang stretch his legs out and groan. “I can’t feel my legs.” He whimpered. “Come on, let’s go.” Sokka pick Aang up. “Thanks, guys.” Aang said, wiping away his tears. 

They hurried back to the tribe before the situation got worse. After they flew past the wall the sky turned red. “The moon spirit.” Aang exclaimed. “To the spirit oasis. Quick!” Aang said. “Appa, yip yip.” Appa roar and increased his speed. They saw a group of soldier and Zhao holding a wiggling bag that they assumed had something to do with the spirit. They landed on the grass and hopped down on a fighting position. “Let her go, Zhao.” Aang said.

“You’re in no position to order.” Zhao hold a bag up to his flaming fist. Aang gripping his staff tighter. “The moon and the ocean need to coexist to keep balance. You have no idea what chaos would you bring.” Aang said. “He’s right, Zhao.” An old man’s voice coming from aside. Everyone’s attention is on the old man in Fire Nation armor and cloak. “General Iroh. Why am I not surprised by your treachery.” Zhao complain. 

“It is not treachery, Zhao. The Fire Nation need the moon too. We all depending on balance.” Iroh said. “It’s my destiny to destroy the moon and the Northern Water Tribe.” Zhao opposed confidently. “If we didn’t get you for this. Then Zuko will.” Sokka yelled. And unexpectedly, Zhao laughs. “The prince? He is dead.” He said while laughing. Iroh’s heart was struck by the words. “I stabbed that brat with my own hand and thrown him into the water to be fish’s food.” He added, unaware of the burning fury of the boy’s uncle.

Iroh is about to snap but suddenly....

The glorious light shine from the sky.

———————————————

In the dark and cold water of the northern sea.

A body of a boy is drowning. Unable to move, can’t feel any heat. The boy can only hear a faintly voice of someone calling for him.

‘...... in there.

Hang in there!

ZUKO!!!’

The voice keep getting louder but he’s too tired to respond. Phoenix, his guardian spirit, trying her best to carefully sewing his fatal wounds shut. A single mistake can leads to doom. She reach down to his consciousness.

Then she synchronized with him.

The boy opened his eyes, fully gain back his strength. His eyes glowing bright in the dark, looking for the way out of this darkness. He quickly rise from the water and once he reached the surface, he breath once again.

His flame weaving into every fiber of his body, strengthens him to become stronger than steel. Every part of him is warming up against the coldness of the North Pole. He bends the biggest amount of flame any firebender will never succeed to do. His flame shine bright like the sun, replacing the moon in the sky.

Everyone below him have their eyes on him. The giant flame above begin to shape a form as a bird like appearance. His fiery feathers shines everywhere and he spread his wings. Let everyone know that he’s there.

The Phoenix has rise.

He looks down to the spirit oasis and found a man holding someone. The man’s expression is beyond terrified as his golden eyes met the Phoenix’s fiery eyes. And the man flinches when the bag in his hand suddenly turned into dust and the koi fish he caught is gently landed into the water where it belongs. 

Returned the moon to where she belongs.

The Phoenix flew around the city in circles, gathered the soldiers of the Fire nation except the old man he felt compassion towards and put them back on their battleships. And pushed them away from the tribe’s wall. 

‘That’s enough, Zuko. At this rate, you’ll pass out due to blood loss.’ The spirit warned him.

‘No. I have to talk to my people. And you will be my voice.’ The boy pleaded.

‘Wakatto.’ She’s understand.

Zuko inhale and heating up. His flame growing even bigger than any creatures can be. If he wants these bigots to listen, he had to be big. Bigger than them. Zuko is also surprise by this level of strength. 

‘It’s this what’s it like to synchronize with a spirit?

It’s this the combination of our power?' he thought.

‘Hmm! Sono torida.’ The spirit answered with confidence and reassurance.

The Phoenix flapped his wings, created a big wave of hot wind towards the armada. The soldiers were terrified by the titanic size of the Phoenix. Zuko is ready to speak and Phoenix makes sure that everyone will hear him.

“Fear is freedom! 

Subjugation is liberation! 

Contradiction is truth! 

And those are the facts of this world and you all will surrender to them! 

Now listen well, all of you.

You are nothing but pawns to be throw away by your leader. These people who had dragged you here care nothing more than themselves. And yet you abide them. It’s shown how scared and puny you are. They’re merely human, the same kind as you all. Now you’re subjugated by them, fear them.

Now it’s time to ask yourself why are you here?

Are these pointless conquests worth dying for?

And what do you really want?

Now embrace my mercy and LEAVE!!!"

Phoenix raised his wings and flapped down to sea. Sending the entire armada away from the North Pole. He watched them leaving with relief. His flame dies down and he fall back unconsciously to the water below.

“Zuko!”

A group of children and an old man called him. The group grabbed their friend’s body before he fall into the water. They gathered around the boy. Iroh, his uncle brought his ears down his nephew’s chest and was brought to tears by his slow heartbeat. “He’s alive.” He said with a trembling voice and hugging his nephew tightly like this is the last time he gets to hug him.

Aang, the Avatar is sniffing quietly and lean in to hug his friend too. Katara and Sokka, the Water Tribe siblings were relieved too by the sight. Momo the winged lemur hopped in to cling onto his hair. Appa whimpered with joy after he knew his friend is okay.

They flew past the melted city and landed on the yard of the palace. Chief Arnook and Princess Yue come out to welcome them back. The group get down from the flying bison’s saddle. Iroh carefully carry his nephew down from the saddle. Yue is concern after see the unconscious boy in the old man’s arms.

‘Quick question, Chief Arnook. Do you have medical care for blood loss patients?’ Phoenix asked the chief. He flinched a bit but chose to answer anyway. “O- Of course. Please, follow me.” He made a hand signal to follow him. The group went inside to rest after their long days.

Nobody died that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No emo boy is hurt during the making of this.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another cute relaxing chapter.

“........ vine, falling so slow.

Like fragile tiny shell, drifting in the foam.”

The sound of someone’s singing quietly reach down to Zuko’s sense. The warmth and peaceful feeling in his chest making him feel safe despite the pain in his chest and stomach. He slowly open his eyes. It was blurry before it slowly become clearer. He’s lying down on a bed that lifts his feet up a little bit with a really warm fur blanket over him.

“Little soldier boy comes marching home.

Brave soldier boy comes marching home.” 

He saw his uncle sitting beside him, waiting peacefully for him to wake up. He remembers the lullaby his uncle sang. “Uncle?” He called his uncle with his hoarse voice. Iroh reacted to the called, his heart is swelling with relief that his nephew has finally awake. “Zuko, you’re awake.” He happily said and moved closer to the boy. He quickly poured him a cup of tea. He gently lift the boy’s head up and carefully give him the drink. Zuko didn’t realize how thirsty he was until get to drink something. “More, please. More.” Zuko beg, wheezing. Iroh give him more until Zuko flop back to the pillow.

Zuko tried to get up. ‘No, Zuko. You shouldn’t get up now. For your own good. Stay down.’ Phoenix warned him. Zuko lays his head back down again, he’s too tired to get up anyway. “How long was I out?” He asked. “Four days. You recover really quick, my nephew. That’s a good news.” Uncle Iroh said. Zuko shortly hummed. “Was everyone okay?” He asked, worried.

“Everyone survived the battle, it’s seem. With wounds, of course.” Iroh said. Zuko suddenly look sad, he should have save them. “You’ve done your best, Zuko. And I’m proud that you ended it without taking anyone’s life.” Iroh gave Zuko a warm smile. Something that he craves for so long. He’s smiled back and look down a bit.

“Uncle. I... I’m sorry that I just..... suddenly ran away. I was confused and scared. So I....” Zuko didn’t know what to say next. He just thought that he had to apologize but he didn’t think of what to say. Iroh looked at him and shook his head. “Oh, no no no. I’m not angry at all. I’m just worried that you might get hurt. And it seems like you did.” Iroh calmly said and run his finger on his left cheekbone. Zulu looked away in shame.

“I kind of thought I ran away to find the Avatar.” Zuko tried to get his uncle’s attention away from the scar but not entirely changed the subject. His uncle nodded. “It was crazy. He was trapped inside of an iceberg under the sea and I actually found him.” He said. “And here I am, aided him in the battlefield and saved the water tribe.” He added and smiled softly to his uncle.

Iroh grabs his nephew’s hand and gently squeezed it, passing the warmth from his to him. “I couldn’t be more proud.” He gave him a big smile just like he used to. “I’m going to tell the physician that you’re awake. I’ll be back in a moment.” Iroh get up but be fore he let go of his nephew’s hand, the boy pulled his hand back a little. He turned back to his nephew. The boy is giving him the brightest smile just like the old time.

“Ojiue, aishitemasu.” He said. Iroh pauses for a moment and then smile. He bends down to give his nephew a kiss on the forehead. “I love you too, my nephew.” He returned the words before he leave.

————————————————

Iroh came out of the room and go find the others.

He walking along the empty hallway to the center of the hospital. (Should I called it hospital?) There, he found that team Avatar is here too, talking to physician Iruka. The Avatar turned around and saw him walking toward them. “Look! It’s Zuko’s uncle!”He chirped. “Please, tone down. You’ll disturb the patients.” Iruka hushed him. “Sorry.” Aang whispered loudly to him and walking on his tip toe to the old man. His friends are coming too. Physician Iruka approach Iroh along with the kids.

“It’s Zuko okay?” Aang asked, looking up at him. “He’s awake now. He had more stamina than I thought he would.” Iroh said. “Then I would like to check on his status again.” Iruka said and walked to the patient’s room. “Can we come with you?” Aang tugged her sleeve. “Sure but you have to be quiet. Bedside manner is important.” She said. Aang nodded and smiled widely.

The group get to the room. Iruka gently open the door and get in. “Zuko?” Aang called out to his friend and was shocked by how pale he is. Zuko turned to the source of the voice and smile. “Aang. Katara. Sokka. You guys are okay.” He said happily. “Yep, without a scratch.” Sokka said. “Zuko, how are you feeling?” Katara asked. Zuko is thinking for a moment of how he actually feels. It’s quite hard to explain how light his head felt, like it’s full of cotton or something. But when he try to get up, every part of him suddenly get heavy and ache. “Tired?” He guessed.

“Alright, kid. Let’s just stop bothering the patient and let me do my job.” Iruka said. The kids backed away from the bed and watching quietly as the physician do her work. She checked his pulse, his body’s temperature and his scars. All threes are surprisingly getting better in only three days. His scars are what surprised them the most. The scars look more like a cut more than a stabbed wounds. The skins around the scar are sewn shut and have a different color from the normal skin color of his.

‘Good thing I’ve done some research on human’s anatomy with Wan Shi Tong.’ Phoenix said. Zuko hummed quietly in response. “Every part of you are miraculously fine. It’s been three days and nothing is wrong. Keep getting better, in fact. So I assumed that you are alright. I’ll inform the nurse to bring you food then.” Iruka get up and walked out of the room.

Then Zuko sighed. “Sorry, Aang. The trip to the spirit world was for nothing.” He apologized. Aang quickly protest. “No it’s..... Well, our intention was to stop the Fire Nation from destroying the Northern Water Tribe....” Aang drifted off, don’t know how to continue. “Aang, be sincere.” Zuko said. Aang dropped his shoulders and sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. It was for nothing. But at least I get to tour around the spirit world. I guessed.” Aang rubbed his head.

“Oh, wait. Let me tell you what happened in the spirit world.” Aang chirped. Everyone is bored and have nothing to do anyway. “I arrived at the spirit world and I asked the monkey spirit for help and then I met Avatar Roku. He told me that he knew a spirit that know of the moon and the ocean. He told me to go to Koh the face stealer.” Aang said.

‘That whore!’ Phoenix roared.

Zuko winced at the sudden blurted of the spirit. ‘Sorry, Zuko. Aang, sweetheart, did he hurt you?’ Phoenix asked. “No. But he’s kinda creepy though.” Aang shudders. ‘It’s okay, sweetie. I’m here. He can’t hurt you.’ Phoenix said like an overprotective mother and used Zuko’s hand to pet him gently. “Don’t use my hand to pet people.” Zuko protested. The group chuckled and Zuko turned red a little. A little.....

“And then I come back to the world and was trapped in a box. Katara and Sokka broke me out and we went the oasis to stop Zhao from destroying the moon. And then you came. And I got to see a giant Phoenix, that’s so cool.” Aang added. “And you dropped the most epic speech ever, called them out like that.” Sokka said. Zuko glance away for a second. “Thanks.” He said. “Ummm, uncle?” Zuko called his uncle. “Yes, nephew?” Iroh leaned in. “What happened in the Fire Nation after I ran away?” Zuko ask nervously.

Iroh looked down a bit with serious expression. “Just like other nations would do if their princes run away. The whole nation went crazy and the Fire Lord Ozai ordered almost every battalion to look for the prince. But in this case it’s obviously for a different reason.” Iroh said, looking a bit nervous about the order to kill the young prince. “Yeah, I’ve saw the wanted poster. Any details on father?” Zuko asked. It’s hard to admit that he’s actually worrying about his old man but he is. 

“I didn’t know much what happened to him after he found out you left. He just stormed off, screaming internally all the way to his room and quickly come out with a sheet of paper. He almost slammed it into my face. Technically not his fault, I’m short. I tried to read it but the handwriting was so hard looks more like scratches. It’s seems like he’s so hurry to write it, he didn’t care about his handwriting anymore.” Iroh said.

‘I am worry about this man.’ Zuko thought. Sokka snorted and blurted out laughing but still trying to be polite by holding back a little. “Right. Local bad dad thrown tantrum after his son ran off on him.” He forced it out through laughter and fall to his knees. Katara glared at him for a moment until he shut up. “And then he proceed to order his men to find you, screaming at the top of his lungs. I haven’t seen him like this since he was nineteen.” Iroh added. Sokka blurted out laughing harder than before.

‘I am WORRY about this man.’ Zuko thought. Seeing Sokka laugh really hard it’s starting to make everyone laugh too. They laughing for a moment until the nurse came in. “Excuse me.” The small nurse said and entered the room with a big food plate in her hands. Iroh carefully escorted Zuko to sit up. “Thank you.” Zuko took the food plate. The nurse smiled at him and say. “If you need anything, let me know.” Zuko nodded back.

And then there’s a knock on the door before a woman came in. “Excuse me. Is nurse Mankanshoku here?” She asked. The nurse turned around her. “I’m here. What’s wrong, physician Ragyo?” Mankanshoku asked. “Your brother wants to see you.” Ragyo said. “Oh, I’ll be there. I have to go now. Bye.” The small nurse said her goodbye and walked out of the room. 

Zuko quietly eat his food, trying not to eat too fast despite how hungry he is. Iroh is so glad that he told the physician that firebenders eat more than of other nations according to their metabolism and how they firebend. “Those food looks way too much for Zuko to eat all of it alone.” Sokka rubbing his chin and smirk. “Oh, not at all. Those are the amount of food that firebenders his age can finish alone. The philosophy of firebending took a lot of energy but considering that Zuko is a blood loss patient, he might eat more.” Iroh explains.

“So we’ve been underfed him all along?” Katara blurted. “Well, I can’t just eat all of our supplies.” Zuko said. “Talking about food, I’m hungry. I’m gonna go something to eat. Bye, Zuko. Eat a lot and rest a lot. Okay?” Aang said while he slowly walking to the door. “I will.” Zuko reassured. “Just relax.” Aang open the door. “Okay.” Zuko replied. “Drink a lot of water, Zuko.” Aang walked out and poke his head into the room. “I will.” Zuko smiled. And Aang finally leaved.

“Well, guessed we’ll going too. Goodbye, Zuko.” Katara said and the siblings walked out of the room. Now it’s just him and his uncle. Zuko took a peak at the old man. “You’re not gonna eat?” He asked. “It’s alright. I’ve already eat. I’m just going to stay here watching over you.” Iroh said. Zuko didn’t say anything, just smiled at him. He usually doesn’t like anyway to treat him like a child but in this moment he really need the man close to him.

———————————————

After a month in the Northern Water Tribe.

Zuko had recovered from his injuries. Aang and Katara has already mastered waterbending. Team Avatar ready for journey. Before they leave, the tribe gave Katara the water from the spirit oasis, said that it have special property perhaps something happened. Master Pakku and a group of waterbenders decided to visit the Southern Water Tribe and help them recover.

Everything was set and team Avatar are traveling again with Iroh coming with them.

And they keep on traveling.

——————————————

“You have failed me, Zhao! You even lost some of the soldier to that brat!”

Zhao is kneeling down in front of the fire curtain. Berating by the Fire Lord. Next to him is princess Azula, she’s look at him like he’s just a lucky peasant to get to be in their presence and look to her father. “But, your highness. I had successfully stabbed the prince. I—“ He got cut off by “Did he died?” from the man. Zhao went silent, looking at the floor anxiously. “Disappointed.” Ozai said.

“Azula. Your uncle, Iroh is a traitor and your brother, Zuko is a monster.” Ozai called for his daughter.

“I have a task for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for me to go back to school, my friends. Wish me luck.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let just give Jet some life-changing advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no Jetko in this chapter.

A week after team Avatar left the North Pole.

They snake along the river in the Earth Kingdom and taking a break in the forest. “So now that I’ve mastered water then I must find an earthbending teacher. Any suggestions of who should be my teacher?” Aang asked. The teens had no idea but Iroh had suggested. “You should go to King Bumi of Omashu. He the greatest earthbender I’ve ever met. He would probably offer you the most mind blowing lessons ever.” He said.

“Oh, great..... Wait. Bumi is that king?” Aang blurted. “Wonderful. You already known each other.” Iroh chirped. Zuko eying his uncle a bit. He didn’t tell him something and it’s sounds important. “There’s a group of Fire Nation soldier near by and they’re heading toward us.” Zuko said. “Awww. We’re just landed.” Aang complained and climb back on Appa. “No, wait. If we take off right now, the Fire Nation might be able to track us down because a ten-ton flying bison is really easy to notice. I say we take a walk out of here.” Sokka said.

“But wouldn’t it be better if we fly up high and get away?” Aang asked. “No! They would definitely see us going up. Let just walk. Okay?” Sokka suggested. “Well, aren’t you the boss guy? What made you feel like that?” Katara jabbed him. “It’s just my instinct.” Sokka said. Katara give him the “Is it, though?” look. “What? You don’t trust me?” Sokka splutter. “Well, that’s sounds better coming from Zuko. That’s all.” Katara said. “Ummm, guys?” Zuko nudged everyone but he’s too late.

A bunch of Fire Nation soldiers showed up and surrounded them in an incredible speed. They starring at the group, examines them. Then Sokka stepping up in front of everyone, took out his boomerang and swing it dramatically. “Don’t mess with us! We have the power of spirit and Avatar on our side!” He states. “Sokka, wai-“ Zuko is too late to stop Sokka. He already charging at the soldier with a war cry. “Ugh. He’s gonna get himself killed.” Zuko croaked and jumped in to join the fight.

Zuko hopped over Sokka and kicked the soldier in the face then landed on the ground softly. Sokka paused before he trip over Zuko. And the next thing he do is watching his friends fight off the soldiers. And then a bunch of kids jumped down from the trees to join the fight. “What the—“ Sokka exclaimed then snapped out of it and join the fight too. Everyone joins the battle except Sokka who seems to cut off every time he tried to attack.

Iroh and Zuko took the soldiers down the most without using their bending, for each of them, a highly skilled fighter. Sokka just standing there and watching Zuko easily flipped a man and make him lying on his neck. ‘I gotta know that move.’ He thought. Then he saw Zuko brought someone’s head down using his legs and the weight of his body. ‘I also gotta know that move.’ Sokka thought. And a bunch of random kids he saw earlier are taking down some men too. The guy with the hook swords and a wheat seems good though.

The fight end in a short moment. That’s great. Sokka turned around and saw the guy with the hook swords standing in front of Zuko, uncomfortably closed to him. “Hey.” The guy greeted him. Zuko didn’t respond, just looking at him without any expression. “You and that old man are pretty good.” He compliments him. “And who are you?” Zuko asked, tilted his head and give a fierce look. The guy moved away and turned to his group.

“My name’s Jet. And these are my freedom fighters.” Jet introduces his group one by one and turned back to look at Zuko and think...

‘Fierce, long dark hair, great at fighting and a scarred face that somehow still looks good. I gotta marry this girl.’ He thought. Zuko look at him, bewildered and annoyed. ‘I really want to smack that smug smile of his face..... and those fucking eyebrows.’ Zuko thought. There’s something about him that he doesn’t like but he can’t tell. His uncle approached him and pulled him closer to take a look if he’s okay or not. “Nephew, are you alright? Feeling dizzy? Tired? Hurt? Let me check your pulse.” Iroh holding up his hand and pressing his pointing finger and middle finger on his nephew’s artery.

“Uncle, I’m fine.” Zuko tried to pull away. Jet is stunned for a moment. ‘Oh. That’s a guy. Still gonna marry him though.’ He thought. ‘Shit.’ Phoenix and Zuko synchronized. Katara and Aang walked into the conversation. Katara seems to have a feeling for him a little. Sokka seems upset about Jet, it’s seems like he also senses something about the guy. Jet invite team Avatar to the Freedom Fighter’s hideout. Aang is very excite to see it. Jet leads the way to the hideout and also explained what they’ve been doing in the past few years.

In the middle of the way, Jet approach Zuko, invading his personal space. “So, what’s your name?” Jet asked. Zuko give him the coldest side eye he’d ever done. “Feng Huang.” He answered his fake name and shifted away. Jet follows him. “Cool name. And what are you doing, traveling with the Avatar?” He asked. “Aid him, of course.” Zuko tried to act calm towards the guy and slow down his pace to get away from him. Jet follows him. “Who taught you how to fight? You seems pretty good. It’s almost looks like you’re dancing. It was beautiful.” Jet got even more closer to him. 

“My uncle.” Zuko answered and moved closer to his uncle. Jet still follows him. “Man, I’m jealous.” Jet smirked and stopped walking. He grabbed a loop and handed it to Sokka. “Hold this.” He said. Sokka took the loop with a grudge. He was about to ask Jet what it was but he got yanked off the ground up to the treehouse. Aang was very impressed by the system and hopped up to the tree to see more. Jet turned to Zuko and hold out his hand. “Are these things strong enough to hold my uncle?” Zuko asked. “They can hold Pipsqueak.” Jet said.

Zuko nodded and get one for his uncle and one for himself. Jet pout a bit but thought it was cute anyway. So he took Katara up with him instead. 

The treehouses are amazing. It was almost unbelievable that they were built by a bunch of children. Aang immediately hopping around the place as soon as he get his feet on the wooden platform. Sokka trying to act like he didn’t care but still glancing around cautiously. Jet also invited the team to have dinner with his group. The team agreed. Sokka is still upset but since he’s a human, he need to eat so he agreed to join the meal.

After the sun had set. The freedom fighters and team Avatar gathered around the campfire at the big platform. Jet delivered a victory speech for his group. Jet look over to Feng Huang. He really had a big appetite for a skinny guy. Sokka, for a reason, hurry to finish the meal and said that they’ll leave tonight. But Jet stopped him, saying that he had a mission to do tomorrow. Sokka pauses and think for a moment. It could be important.

“What mission?” Sokka look over his shoulder. 

———————————————

Tomorrow has come.

The freedom fighters awake and out for their mission with Sokka and Zuko coming with them. Jet requested them, of course. They hopping around the trees and on their positions. The mission was simple, looking out for Fire Nation soldiers. Sokka buried his dagger into the tree. “What are you doing?” Jet asked, looking at the dagger. “Shhhh. It’s amplified vibration.” Sokka said and brought his ear close to the dagger. Not long after that he sensed someone’s coming. Jet send a whistle signal to the others.

When Sokka finally saw that it’s just an old man walking alone in the forest, he immediately blurt. “No, wait. False alarm. It’s just an old man.” He said but Jet already jumped down from the tree. He landed down on the ground with hook swords in both hands. “What are you doing in our forest, leech?” He snarled. “Please, I’m just traveling.” The old man pleaded. Jet slapped away the staff of his hand. The old man was scared and back away but he immediately bumped into Pipsqueak and fall to his knees. 

“You love destroying town, huh?!” Jet roared at the old man. The old man bow down and beg for mercy. Jet hold his swords tightly and is about to strike. “Stop right there!” A strong voice chime in causing everyone to wince. Zuko jumped down from his position and landed softly between the old man and Jet. “He is just a harmless old man, Jet. Let him pass.” Zuko said. Jet frowns. “But he’s a Fire Nation, Feng Huang. These scums are running around causing pain to other.” Jet said, intended to convince him.

“You don’t know his side of the story. The citizens of the Fire Nation had to abide their Fire Lord’s rules that focusing on the military and oppressing the poor. The soldiers who were most likely to use their title for their advantage and threaten whoever they don’t like. They even teaching their children false information about the world to use them. How do you feel about that?” Zuko pulled out his side of the story. Everyone was stunned by it.

Jet cursed under his breath and told everyone to retreat. Everyone left the old man alone except for Sokka and Zuko who stays to make sure that he will be okay. Zuko hold his hand out for the old man to grab and get up. His staff flew to the boy’s hand and was handed to him. The old man look at him in awe and immediately recognized the boy. “Prince Zuko.” He exclaimed. Zuko hold his finger up to his lips and smiled then leave.

———————————————

Zuko told Sokka that he would go to the river to wash his clothes and to tell the other perhaps they ask. He went to the river and stripped off his outerwear, waft it a couple times, shaking the dust off of it. He just going to pretend like he didn’t know that Jet is approaching him then. “Uhh, hey. Feng Huang.” Jet called him. Zuko reacted to being called by his fake name. “I was wondering how did you know so much about the Fire Nation?” Jet glare at him.

“The colonies. It could tell a lot things.” Zuko answered without a doubt that Jet would suspect a thing. “Oh, I see.” Jet scratches his head. Now that he had nothing to worry about ‘Feng Huang’ being a Fire Nation or not then he had no grudge against him. He still can befriend the guy. “I didn’t want to annoy you or anything. I just want to know you more. You really seem like a likable guy.” Jet sat down next to him.

Zuko just nodded and keep cleaning up his cloth. “So.... How was your early life? I was eight when the Fire Nation destroyed my village. That day changed me forever. You?” Jet started first. Zuko really wouldn’t lie but he wouldn’t tell everything either. And he also can’t just shoo him away. “I ran away from my abusive family. I didn’t expect I would found the Avatar on the way so I joined him. And reunited with uncle a month ago.” Zuko said. Jet nodded. “And that’s scar? It is....” He point at his cheek. “It’s an accident.” Zuko said.

Jet immediately scrapped the idea of his family scarred him. Zuko took off his upper garment, revealing his toned physique and the scars on his body. Jet’s mouth was hanging open. “How did you get those scars?” He spluttered. Zuko looked up from his cloth and looked down to his scars. “An admiral stabbed me. It’s just a month ago, still pretty fresh though.” He said, caressing the bulge skin of the scars. “And you survived? Shit, you’re tough.” Jet exclaimed. “That’s what my uncle said.” Zuko chuckle.

He squeezed his cloth to dry it up. His muscles flexing itself to squeeze harder. Jet is kind of jealous of his abs and also admiring it at the same time. Zuko caught him starring and turned to meet his eyes. Now their gaze met and Jet finally get a good look of his eyes. He starring deep into the golden eyes that somehow feels like fire. It’s reflecting the sunlight and gleaming. “Wow. Your eyes are pretty.” Jet got closer a bit. ‘I hate your eyebrows.’ Zuko didn’t say it. 

And suddenly Jet caught something in those eyes. A glimpse of purple and blue in his eyes as the gaze get angrier. And the ethereal sense of presence that’s screaming at him to back off. It’s making him feeling uncomfortably hot in the rear. He immediately get up on his feet. “I... gotta go.” He smiled awkwardly and quickly walked away from the river. 

———————————————

Zuko returned to the hideout a little late. His uncle is waiting outside of Jet’s room with concern. “Nephew, where have you been?” Iroh look away from the entrance of the room. “Just washed my clothes. Jet and Sokka had a quarrel?” Zuko asked. He heard Jet thinking about how to avoid having quarrel with the team so he could ask them for help later. “I couldn’t called it a quarrel. It was more of a misunderstanding.” Iroh said, rubbing his beard. Zuko narrowed his eyes and walked into the room.

“You were going to beat him up if Zu... if Feng Huang didn’t stepped in and stopped you.” Sokka raised his voice. Katara is crossing her arms and looking angrily at her brother. Aang is conflicted about what he should do in this situation. Jet saw Zuko came in. “Feng Huang.” He exclaimed. ‘This can’t be good.’ He thought. “Great. Can you tell us what exactly happened?” Katara demanded to know the truth.

Zuko sighed. “Jet almost hurt the old man. I stopped him because he could hit him.” He spoke the truth. “See? I told you.” Sokka said. Katara now glaring at Jet, waiting for his excuse. “I’m sorry but I really need your help. And I promise I won’t do it again. Alright?” Jet tried to convince them. The team looked at each other for a moment. “Fine. What would it be?” Katara softened up. “Blow up the dam?” Zuko said. Jet immediately snapped his head up. “What? No. The Fire Nation is trying to burn the forest and I just need your help.” Jet explains nervously.

What Jet didn’t know is Zuko could read mind and everyone in the team knows it. The team look at each other and then Zuko. He shook his head. “No.” He said. “What?” Jet pardoned. “We wouldn’t help you to blow up the dam.” Sokka said. “What? But he didn’t have any proofs.” Jet protest. “Actually, he had. But you wouldn’t understand.” Sokka wiggles his hand and smiled sarcastically. 

“I really like your idea of fighting for freedom but hurting the innocent won’t help. And you will end up being the monster you hate. I don’t want that to happen to anyone. So let’s just scrap that plan. Alright? And live your life in the best way you could think of.” Zuko said, trying not to make him upset. “You don’t understand. It’s easy to say.” Jet opposed. “Jet, I know that you’re upset that your town got destroyed but I understand. The monks said revenge is like a two-headed snake. While you’re watching your enemy goes down your other head is poisoning you and you’ll hurting yourself.” Aang said.

Jet was choked, didn’t know what to say. He looked down to his feet. He didn’t know how the teen found out about his plan. And he had so many other questions besides that. All about his actions, how come he never realize this. “Thank you for your company anyway. And don’t bother trying to look for the blasting jelly in the storage room. I already put it away. We’re leaving.” Zuko said and walked out of the room. “I hoped you could move on without any problems.” Aang turned back to smiled at Jet before he leaves.

Team Avatar gathered their supplies and took off. Zuko looked back at the forest, he actually pitying Jet and his friends that were got into these messes because of his nation. They told Iroh what happened in the room. “I see. I hope he gets better soon.” Iroh nodded and smiled softly. Sokka shifted to Zuko’s side and nudged him. “By the way, can you teach me how to do flip someone over?” He asked. Zuko don’t understand what Sokka is referring to. “What?” He looked at him with confusion. “You know.... the kick and flip move that make someone on their neck?” Sokka describes the form. Zuko finally got it. “Deal.” He nodded. 

“Oh, and the scissors legs too.” Sokka added. “Yeah, sure.” Zuko chuckled. And they keep on traveling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I gotta go back to school but Thailand has so many holidays. Most relate to royalty and religion.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life force synchronized. Kaen no Kyojin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko opens up to his friends more.

Things are getting complicated now.

Team Avatar had decided to heading to a nearest Earth Kingdom’s place that they pretty sure don’t have any Fire Nation. According to the map, there’s a base located near the sea close to the market they past about two months ago. They can go there for company to help them to get to Omashu. When they arrived at the base, they were welcome by the General and his men.

“I am General Fong. And welcome to our base of Earth Kingdom.” General Fong introduces himself. “The Avatar. Master Sokka. Mighty Katara...” Fong looked at each of the group and then at the two Fire Nation Royalty in front of him. “The dragon of the west and Phoenix.” He eying them. “Oh, it’s seems like people know me more by my nickname.” Iroh chuckled and stroked his beard. ‘Awwww. He called you by my name. That’s cute.’ Phoenix whimpered.

The General invites the team to have a talk in his office. “I’ve heard about the story of how you singly handle the entire fleet of Fire Nation battleships and how you survived the fatal wounds of getting stabbed in the heart. I couldn’t imagine such a devastating power.” Fong said, already plotting a plan to take down the Fire Nation. Zuko don’t like his plan at all and wishing the General would never mention it. “We are ready to take down the Fire Nation now.” Fong said.

Zuko cursed under his breath. “What? But I just mastered water. I can’t face the Fire Lord now.” Aang blurted. “I know you can’t. But he can.” Fong protested and point his finger at Zuko. “No, I.... I can’t fight my father. Not again.” Zuko looking at his feet nervously. “Why? You have the power to control the world in your hands. You can take him. You can take all of them.” Fong said with hope. “No. What if I killed him?” Zuko protested. “Well, that’s what I intend you to do.” Fong said.

Zuko’s shoulders dropped, he feels scared and angry. How could someone carelessly convince a boy to kill his own father. Phoenix doesn’t agree with the General either. ‘Intend us to? Who do you think you’re talking to?’ She said. Fong flinched back. He can feels the power of the spirit radiating from the boy. “Uhh, well. If you doesn’t want to, you don’t have to.” He come up with an alibi before destruction come. “But please. Consider this. There’s a war going on and people are dying every second.” Fong still doesn’t give up.

Iroh is glaring at the General, giving him a warning gaze and shake his head. He noticed that the furniture and the wall are starting to become distorted. “Please. It is not my destiny to take down my father.” Zuko said calmly. “But you could still wipe out his army.” Fong said. Katara and Sokka moved closer to Aang as the room shaking. Aang trying to think of something that he could do before the tension get worse. 

“Or we could just stop and think for a moment.” Fong quickly said. Phoenix calmed down, thinking that she shouldn’t be too angry at an idiot. But she also mulling over the fact people dying everyday. He’s not entirely wrong but Zuko shouldn’t finish his father too. Maybe they can just help with the army and let the Avatar do his job. But her power is too much for someone to hold if not synchronized with her. No matter how much she want this to end quickly, one couldn’t sync reluctantly with the other.

After the situation seems to be back to normal. The team politely asked for some supplies. It’s a bit awkward but it’s turned out fine. They nervously say goodbye to the General and leaved. ‘Friends, why are we leaving so soon?’ Appa whimpered. “We have troubles with the General.” Zuko explained. “We thought it would be better if we leaved before he could piss Phoenix off again.” Sokka said. He knew Zuko was talking to Appa. 

“But thinking about it. You are... pretty good at fighting on your own, Zuko. You’re really not gonna fight him though?” Sokka asked. Zuko looked up to meet his eyes, conflicted. “I suggested we shouldn’t ask something so personal if they wouldn’t willingly to answer.” Iroh said, looking at his nephew with concern. “No, I... I have to tell you. I need to get over it. I need to tell someone.” Zuko said. He felt bad that he didn’t tell his uncle about it. “I couldn’t make it into a word back then but I can now.”

The group looked at each other and gathered around Zuko. “All right. Let’s give you a therapy session.” Sokka said sarcastically. The psychic sighed and begin his story. “When I was thirteen...”

————————————————

Zuko walking confidently to war room.

He suggested that if he’s going to rule this nation someday then he should learning how to govern it and realize its mistakes. He walked up to the entrance door and got blocked off by the soldiers. He stepped back a bit. Maybe he could come back later. He was about to walk away but he’s uncle appeared. “What’s wrong, prince Zuko?” He asked. Zuko looked down, disappointed. “I just wanted to go in the war room. I just think that if I had to rule this nation one day I should learn a thing or two from this.” Zuko answered.

Iroh considering it for a moment and agreed to let him in but told him not to speak. The old men can be sensitive and cranky when the youngsters speak. Zuko chuckled a bit and walked in with his uncle. 

During the meeting. A General presenting a plan to sacrifice a new recruited division, use them as a diversion. Zuko can’t stand this and spoke out against him. His father was furious with his act of disrespect. And in order to fix such a contradiction is to duel in an Agni Kai. Zuko confidently accepted the challenge and states that if he find out that they still going to stick to this plan, he’ll come to them. But his confidence didn’t last long after he heard his father thought.

‘Foolish boy. You’re in the Fire Lord’s throne room. You have to fight me.’ Ozai smirked. He finally got a good reason to beat up this little brat under him. Zuko went stiff. He can’t take it back now. He berated himself for being a prideful idiot and now he got himself in a big trouble.

Time goes on fast like it’s a lie.

Zuko didn’t realize that he’s in the arena right now. It’s just like he’s body just get itself here on its own. And when he turned around to face his father his heart starting to beating out of his chest. He quickly get down and beg for forgiveness. His father ignored his words. Everyone around him are completely disappointed and mentally laughing at him.

‘The little spoiled prince is about to get what he deserves.’

‘This should be interesting.’

‘What a disgrace.’

‘Disappointed.’

‘Disgraceful.’

‘What’s wrong? Can’t get up and fight like a man? Pathetic.’

‘Where’s your confidence now, your highness?’

‘Tsk. Stupid little kid.’

These thoughts are killing him he mentally begging them to stop. He still doesn’t move from his bowing position and his father is approaching him with pure anger and joy of the thought of scarring him. And suddenly a woman voice chime in.

‘Zuko! Fight! For your own sakes! Please, get up!’ She screams.

‘I can’t.’

‘You have to.’

‘I can’t.’ 

‘Fight!’

‘No.’ Zuko started to cry.

‘Tatakae!’

‘Please, stop.’

Zuko is fighting with the voice in his mind and began to cry as the voice getting more and more aggressive.

‘Zuko. Gomenne.’ Her voice soften and suddenly he felt surprisingly warm in his chest and begin to hyperventilate. He can feels his father approaching him. He’s too scared to do anything. “You’ll learn respect and suffering will be your teacher.” He heard his father’s word and his skin went cold by fear. 

Ozai reaches down to his son face but was surprised when he grabbed him by his wrist. Zuko was surprised too. He didn’t meant to do it. But before both could react, Zuko tightening his grip. Ozai was again surprised by the force of his hand. “You want to fight me so much? Fine!” The boy roared. Now Zuko is scared, he had no intention to say it at all. 

Zuko looked up to glare at his father angrily. He dashed at him at full speed and sent him flying back with a single punch. He can’t control his body at all and keep moving forward to his opponent. Ozai struggle to get up but once he’s back on his feet, he was hit in the face with a knee. It knocked him back. He quickly stumbled backward to gain some distance from the boy. He underestimated him too much. 

Ozai quickly generates a lightning bolt from his fingertips and is ready to strike but Zuko is faster. The boy grabbed his hand and yanked it up, forcing him to shoot up to the sky. Zuko didn’t wait for anything. He get to his side and kicked his knee to break his root. Ozai cried out in pain. This isn’t over yet. Zuko forcefully kicked his ribs and break his elbow.

‘What is this feeling? It’s like I’m trapping in my own mind. I can’t stop myself. Why am I doing this? Is this a nightmare? Anyone, please. Wake me up. Stop this madness.’ Zuko feels like he’s about to cry but there’s no tears leaking out of his eyes. He doesn’t know how long time has past but he did noticed his hair falling down to cover his ferocious expression. He’s just there, watching himself beating up his father. He managed to knocked his father down but his body won’t stop. He pinned him down and keep beating him. 

Iroh is watching in horror. The scene of his nephew ferociously beating his own father to the bone like a wild animal. Whatever is the thing that doing this is not Zuko, he know. Its action screams madness and anger toward its prey. 

Blow after blow, Zuko is screaming for himself to stop. Tried everything to break free from whoever overriding him. ‘Please, stop! He’ll die! Please, let me go!’ He feels like he’s about to lose his mind. And in the last second he finally gained back control of his body and shifted away, let his fist meet the floor instead of his father’s face. The floor was cracked by the force of it.

Everything was quiet. Nobody say anything. They were too shock to respond to the scene. Zuko breathing slowly, trying not to make it trembling. He looked around the arena. Everyone is watching him with expression of fear. He try to find his uncle but a voice stunned him. 

‘How come a weakling like him became a monster?’ It was his father’s thought of him before he passed out. Zuko gasped for air to fill his lungs and starting to hiccups. He’s scared and and confused. He looked down at his hand and saw blood leaking from the fist that hit the floor. He sprang on his feet and sprints off the arena, ignoring all the voice calling him.

He rushed back to his room just like he used to and locked himself in there. Crying his eyes out. ‘What have I done?’ He asked himself. 

‘Zuko. I’m sorry. I was trying to protect you.’ She chimed in.

“Protect me? You made it worse! Now they think I’m a monster!” 

‘No, Zuko. You’re not a monster.’

“Then how would you explain it?! How would you convince them I’m not one?!”

‘Zuko. They forced you to fight. If you won’t, he might kill you.’

“But now I’m a monster that almost beat my own father to death, they would definitely will!”

‘I’ll make sure that it’s not going to happen.’

“How? Make me even more terrifying?! Or... or turned me into a real monster?!”

‘Zuko, no. I—‘

“This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have been so stupid.”

‘It’s not your fault. It’s not anyone’s fault.’

“Then h... how would I... suppose to ex— explain to them? That... that I was scared? Angry? Possessed? How... would I con— convince them that I... I didn’t mean to do it?”

‘You should—‘

“I didn’t asked you!!!”

‘.....’

“Just leave me alone.”

Then Zuko cry until he fall asleep.

—————————————————

“Then I woke up again in my bed with a blanket over me.” Zuko said. The kids didn’t know what to be shocked about first. That Zuko was forced to fight his own father or that he beat up his own father. “I almost thought it was nightmare when I woke up. But it was proven real by the wounds on my right hand that I....” Zuko drifted off. Iroh squeezes his shoulder gently. Aang moves closer to his friend and lean on him. He had so many feelings mixing up together. Zuko sighed. “After that day, a single click from my shoes silent the room.” He said.

“I did tried to apologize to my father but he won’t talk to me. Instead he just walked away or ignored me.” Zuko added. “Everyone look at me different from before. And whenever I walked past someone I noticed that they are holding their breath or went stiff, or sweating and if they could, they would avoid the path I take to walk around the palace. Sort of stuff. Everyone except uncle.” Zuko smiled softly. “Then I started having nightmares about Phoenix though we can’t be separate.” Zuko looked away blankly.

“I used to broke stuff when I’m scared and uncle would come to calm me down. I was just like a baby.” He chuckled a bit. But the lame attempt at humor doesn’t make anyone feel better at all. “I remember that I found some white hair in my hair.” He added. Iroh flinched and look at the boy. “Zuko. Why did you never tell me this? That’s not a good sign.” He spluttered.

“I didn’t know what it was but it’s gone now.” Zuko said. “It’s mean you’re extremely stressful, nephew.” Iroh said and pulled him into a hug. Aang ran his fingers through his hair to see if there’s still white hair in it. Appa whimpered with concern for his human friend. Katara and Sokka are shocked. They couldn’t imagine what it’s like for the young to live with a person like Ozai or how everyone shun them away. It was just sad.

“But I still have you around.” Zuko smiled at his uncle. Momo hopped on his lap and curled up into a ball at the spot. Zuko chuckle at the sight and pet the lemur. “Well, now that it’s all clear. Let’s just keep moving on then.” Zuko said. “You don’t have anything else to tell us?” Katara asked. “Hmmmm. No. I’m fine.” Zuko replied with a smile. “All right. Next stop at Omashu.” Aang hopped back on Appa’s head and hold the bridle like he used to.

Zuko is really happy that he ran away. So he could met these wonderful people around him. Even if it’s not as comfortable as it is in the palace but he willingly admitted that he like it like this and it’s far warmer than there. And after Pohuai stronghold, he felt more comfortable with Phoenix and finally knows what it’s like to synchronized with her. He’s not afraid anymore. He thought that he will end the war with his friends soon and it filled him up with determination.

And they keep on traveling.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more road trip to Omashu.

Team Avatar is traveling to Omashu.

They are now taking a break at the river near a cave which is near the city. They should be there in no time. The weather is really hot today so they decided to wash away some sweat. And suddenly they hear a music coming from the forest. Then a group of people appeared. They are wearing strange clothes and each have at least one instrument in their hands. They seems strangely happy considering the fact that there is war going on.

Zuko almost think they’re on drugs. One of them greeted the team. Aang replied happily and asked them who they were. They said that they’re nomads, they traveling around. “Oh! Really? I’m a nomad too.” Aang said. “Oh, me too.” The nomad man replied. “But... you already said that.” Aang said, raising his eyebrow. “Oh, my bad.” The nomad man scratches his head. He then starring at Sokka and smirked a bit. “Nice underwear.” He said.

Sokka then quickly grabbed Momo to shield his underwear from the weirdo’s sight. ‘Pervert.’ Zuko and Phoenix sync in their mind. Aang seems really interested in these people and keep talking to them for almost an hour. And Zuko has to tolerate the out of tune song the nomads are playing. “Guys. We need to keep moving on.” Sokka said. The nomads told him to relax and he should focus more on the going than where. Iroh agreed and chuckled.

Sokka is getting more and more upset. “Talking about Omashu. Have you ever heard of the secret path to the city? Through the mountain?” The nomad man asked. “The secret path?” Aang repeated the words, interested in the topic. “Yep. The tale is just as old as earthbending itself.” The man said. “Is this real or a legend?” Katara asked, also interested in the tale. “Oh, it’s a real legend.” The man answered and start springing on his instrument. It’s sounds a little bit better than before but it’s still out of tune.

‘I know this song.’ Phoenix said. Zuko groans and rolled his eyes, mouthing “Spirits. No.”. And he also noticed that she’s slightly moving his body along the rhythm. It’s just like he’s a doll. Or that’s probably how she dance.

“Two lovers, forbidden from one another.

A war divides their people.

And a mountain divides them apart,

Build a path to be together......

Yeah, I forget the next couple lines but.....” The nomad man paused for a moment.

Zuko stopped Phoenix before she could force him to sing the song out loud.

“Secret tunnel.

Secret tunnel.

Through the mountain.

Secret secret secret secret tunnel.” The man skipped to end of the song.

The group applauded his performance. Then Sokka chimed in and told everyone to move on. He pulled out the map and checked their path again before going. The nomads stopped them before they get on Appa, telling them that there’s a big Fire Nation camp nearby. “Don’t worry. We have a flying bison. And besides, Appa hates caves so we got to do whatever that makes him comfortable. Zuko, where are you going?” Aang explain how his group travel to the nomads and was curious to see his friend suddenly lifted off of the ground.

Zuko looking down from the higher level and he saw a big Fire Nation soldier camp. Big enough for him to see from up here. He spotted smoke coming from multiple sites in the area. It could be possible that those are the entire army. There are only two reasons Zuko could think of. 

They’re raiding Omashu or they’re here to eliminate him and capture the Avatar. Or all of the above.

“Zuko. What did you see?” Katara asked after he landed on the ground. “An entire army of Fire Nation soldiers. Camping not far away.” He said. “What?! An entire army? Why would they bring an entire army here?” Sokka blurted. Aang face then went pale at the news he heard. The Fire Nation is near Omashu and his friend, Bumi is there. “Aang, we’ll be there soon.” Zuko grabbed the boy’s shoulder firmly. He then turned to the nomads. 

“Hey! You there. Do you know where the cave you mentioned is?” He asked gruffly. “Oh. You’re going there? It’s over there. Just walk along the way.” The nomad answered and quickly went back to his song. “Hmm. Let’s go.” Zuko said, heading towards the direction that leads to the cave. “Wait wait wait. We’re not going that way?” Sokka asked, pointing the other way.

“Sokka. I just told you. There’s an army of Fire Nation right next to us. We’re going the other way.” Zuko said. “But we have Appa. And besides. You can just... do the... ultimate Phoenix Fire attack them and we’re on our way.” Sokka said and make a funny imitation of firebending and a bird for visual aid. Zuko sighed. “No. I can’t just running around, abusing my power.” He said. 

‘But friend... I don’t wanna go in a cave.’ Appa grunts. “It’s okay, Appa. It will only be just a short while.” Zuko said, patting the bison on the nose. “Now let’s go.” Zuko heading towards the cave, leading the group. He keeps looking around the sideways cautiously for the unexpected ambush or stampede. Anything could happen these days. He got distracted a lot by the sound of the out of tune string instrument that the nomad he didn’t bother to memorize the name is playing.

He approached the guy. “Give me that.” He took the instrument and start tuning it carefully and handed it back to the guy. “That’s a weird song.” The guy said. Zuko sighed and smacked his forehead. ‘How come the guy be so slow?’ He pinched the bridge of his nose and walks faster.

The rest of the walk was better without the out of tune song. And here they are, in front of the big entrance of the tunnel. Next to the entrance there’s a warning sign about a curse unto those who don’t believe in true love. Zuko ignite the fire to his palm and walk forward without any doubt. The group follows him. Appa stays close to him, the only source of light. The darkness is unnerving and the silence is making it scarier. And suddenly the nomads just went quiet but still not bother by this. Why would they even following them?

‘Thinking about secret underground path. Do you know that the earthbending couple used the glowing minerals as their guide to one another? That’s some ingenuity right there.’ Phoenix said. “Glowing crystals? I heard of those. The monk said that there’s a lot of them under the temple but since we’re not materialism, we leave them there.” Aang said, feels better that he had something to discuss about along the way. “How does a rock glow again?” Sokka asked, interested in the topic.

Phoenix mimicking a noice of “hmm” just like when someone is thinking. ‘My theory is phosphorus. It absorbs and stores surrounding light and slowly releasing it in the form of a glow due to combustion in the air. But these crystals are underground and I doubt they ever met the sunlight. So it’s still a mystery..... just for now.’ She said. Sokka’s eyes widened a bit as the word “phosphorus” caught his attention. “What is... phosphorus?” He asked.

‘It’s one of the chemical element.’ Phoenix answered. “Chemical element?” Sokka keeps asking, wanting to know. Phoenix understand that Sokka is always in to science so she should go for it. ‘It’s a pure substance that can’t be broken down. And when different elements are combined, they form into compounds. Into anything.’ She said. Sokka rubbing his shin and mulling to himself. Zuko is surprise by the spirit’s intelligent. He wonders how one can become so smart.

‘First, you got to have a lot of free time. Second, be nosy. The third is don’t give a damn about people calling you a weirdo. There.’ Phoenix answered. Zuko hum quietly as a response. “Saying, where does the lady’s voice comes from?” One of the nomad asked. The team ignored that question. They keep going until they are in front of the split path. Sokka suggests that they should make a map of the tunnel and figure the way out. “That wouldn’t work.” Zuko said.

Sokka turned with a questioning look. “This tunnel is full of badgermoles. It will keeps changing.” Zuko explains as he listens to the voice of the mind. “What were you saying about the glowing crystals again?” Sokka make a quick reminder. “You’re right.” Zuko turned to his uncle, they nodded softly to each other and snuffed their fire out. A short moment of silent past and then green light shine from the ceiling of the tunnel, leading the way to the exit.

“Wow. Turns out loves are green light.” The nomad said. Sokka and Zuko telepathically agreed to each other that these guys are bonkers. ‘No kidding. Green is relaxing to look at.’ Phoenix said. Appa grunts happily and hurry everyone to the exit. The group keeps walking, following the crystals. Momo hopped on Zuko shoulder to play with his hair. Aang chuckle and catch up on him to pet the lemur. Aang look up and noticed a small amount of golden light glimmering in Zuko’s pupils.

“Zuko. Your eyes are glowing in the dark.” Aang said, starring deep into the eyes of the teen. Zuko turned to Aang and found a little blue light glimmers in the boy’s eyes. “Yours too, Aang.” Zuko replied. Aang’s eyes widened a bit. “Oh. What color?” He asked excitedly. “Blue.” Zuko answered, also looking at the boy’s eyes to appreciate the little light coming from him. Iroh is smiling in the back at the two. Zuko is a bit aware that his uncle might they think they will grow into a couple. 

Then the light shines through the tunnel. They’re finally got to get out of this tunnel. Appa rushes to the exit and stand up on one back leg, embracing the light. Aang’s mood immediately went back to enthusiasm when he saw Appa playing around in the sunlight. Katara looked at Sokka, who is still seriously thinking about what he’s made of. She is concern. Until the nomad guy walks in and say “Nobody react to what I’m about to say but I think that kid is the Avatar.” Then Sokka immediately snapped out of it.

“That was a wonderful experience.” Iroh said. Zuko smile softly to himself and moves closer to his uncle. It’s seems like he really likes staying close to the people he loves lately. “Alright, everyone. Hop on. We’re going to Omashu.” Aang chirped and hopped on Appa. Team Avatar gets on the bison and takes off to their next destination. For some reason, Zuko got a bad feeling about this.

————————————————

Afternoon arrived.

Team Avatar had arrived at the bridge to Omashu, looking at the Earth Kingdom city that had already been dominated. The big Fire Nation flags and the smoke from the city are the sign that they’re here for a while. “I know the war is spreading fast but Omashu always seems.... untouchable.” Aang said sadly. “Now the only safe city left is Ba Sing Se.” Sokka said but Aang still doesn’t look away from the city. “We should keep moving.” He added.

“No. I’m going in there. To find Bumi.” Aang said, determined. “But we didn’t know if Bumi still....” Sokka try to say something but quietly drifted off, afraid that he might hurt his friend’s feelings. “Still what?” Aang asked upsettingly. “Around.” Sokka avoids the word. Katara approaching him a bit. “Aang. It’s okay. We can find you a new teacher.” She said. Aang shook his head without looking back. “This isn’t about finding a teacher. This is about finding my friend.” Aang said. 

“Then we need to be sneaky.” Zuko said. Aang smirk mentally at his friend’s reaction. “You guys stay here and watching Momo. The little maniac needs to stay occupied.” He added. “I know a secret path to enter the city.” Aang said and open his glider. “Secret?” Zuko asked. “Hmm. Follow me.” Aang leap into the air and fly towards the city with Zuko not far away behinds him.

They duo dives down to the cliffside under the city. Aang looked left and right for the sewer Bumi once told him about. Then he found a big pipe sticking out of the rock. He flies towards it. “This is it?” Zuko asked, hovering above Aang. “Yeah, hold on.” Aang said and bonks the pipe, knocked the lid off of the sewer. “Ugh! The smell...” Zuko croaked and follows Aang in the secret path to the city. 

The came out of the sewer at night time. Aang looked back and forth. Nobody’s around so he get out of the sewer and after him is Zuko. “Those pentapi are really annoying.” Zuko said and bend down to one out of Aang’s ankle. “Thanks.” Aang whispered. “Now, did Bumi ever told where the prison is?” Zuko asked quietly. “I....” Aang was about to speak but he paused and think back to his old days. “Hmmm, no.” Aang said awkwardly.

Zuko sighed quietly. “We’ll keep looking then.” He suggested. Then Zuko suddenly grabbed Aang and hopped on the rooftops. The young boy yelp a bit. He looks at his friend with confusion. Why the sudden action. Zuko lean towards, looking at the group of soldier passing by. The duo went the other way by the rooftops. Both of them already sneaky on their own so they moving without a sound. Zuko listening to the thoughts of the people along the way and trying to put them together to figure out what is going on.

“The king suddenly surrendered without fighting.” Zuko murmured. “What?” Aang blurted. “They surrendered.” Zuko repeated. Aang frowns. Why would they surrendered. ‘What are you planning, Bumi?’ Aang thought. The two creeps around the city to the palace where they suggested should have a dungeon to contain some dangerous enemies. As swift as the wind and darkness as their advantage, they are close to the palace now.

Then Zuko stopped at the spot, looking up at the balcony. A familiar face of a young woman is leaning on the fence, looking at the city without any expression. It’s Mai. Aang follows his gaze to one of the balcony of the palace and saw a beautiful lady at the palace. “It’s that your crush?” Aang asked innocently. “What? No.” Zuko quickly protested and keep moving. Aang is quietly giggling in the back.

The duo can’t get in through the door because of course, they are guarded. They have to find the other way. Aang nudged Zuko and points at one of the many widow. There’s no light coming out of that one. Zuko nodded and offering Aang his hand. Aang looks at his hand, confused. Zuko holds a finger to his lips and he understand immediately. He took his hand and let the teen carry him to the window quietly.

Aang poke his head in pass the curtain and look around. It’s looks like someone’s room but the owner of the room isn’t here. He looked up to Zuko and gave him a nodded. Aang slowly get in the room. He look back at the scene of Zuko floating in the room like some kind of spirit. Aang take a quick moment to imagine what would be his reaction if a spirit flies into his room in the middle of the night.

Zuko landed gently on the floor. He walk to the door and open it. He then immediately went stiff at the sight of an unexpected moment. It’s Ukano. A very sleepy Ukano. The man rubbed his eyes and focusing on the boys in his room. Then his eyes went widened. “Prince Zuko.” He exclaimed. “Yeah. Go to sleep.” Zuko knocked him out and.put the man on his bed. Zuko made a hand signal to Aang to follow him. Aang quietly follows him out of the room and not forget to whisper “good night” to the man.

And now they’re inside the palace. But where should they go now? They didn’t exactly know what the palace is like. So where’s the way to the dungeon. Zuko almost. called himself an idiot for this but Phoenix rushes in. ‘Why don’t you asked Ukano?’ She said. ‘Like back then?’ He thought. ‘Yes.’ She reminds him. He immediately recognized his ability to be dig into someone’s memory and decided to go for it.

“Wait here.” He whispered to Aang and went back into the room. Aang doesn’t understand what’s his plan is but he waits outside anyway, hoping for no one to pass by at the moment. Then after a short moment, Zuko came out of the room and leads the way to the dungeon. ‘Where did he get the information?’ Aang thought and followed him.

Zuko grabbed the guards and bonks their head then proceed to enter the dungeon without missing a step. Aang whispered “sorry” to them as he walks by. Zuko open the door of the cell and was greeted by a welcoming smile from the king in a metal box for keeping an earthbender contain. “Hello there, friends.” Bumi chirped. “Bumi” Aang chimed in. “Aang. You broke my heart. I’ve spent the whole night preparing for our game.” Bumi cried.

“Oh. I’m sorry. Guess I own you ten round sliding then.” Aang apologized to his old friend. “Apology accepted.” Bumi said enthusiastically. “Stay still. I’m busting you out.” Zuko hold his hand out. “Oh. Stop right there. Young man. I’m not leaving.” Bumi said. Zuko raised his eyebrows. “But..... Why?” Aang asked, doesn’t understand why would his friend want to stay. Bumi giggles. “Ever heard of the solar eclipse?” He asked with wide smile.

Aang raised his brow. He had no idea what it is. He look at Zuko, perhaps he could give him the answer. “It’s the day that the moon will block the sun. And all firebender would lose their connection to the sun therefore can’t bend fire.” Zuko explain roughly. “Correct.” Bumi chirped. Then Zuko figured out something. It might not entirely accurate but it could be close to what the king had been plotting. But Aang still had no clue of how the solar eclipse had to do with the earthbender.

“You would escape on that day.” Zuko said. “Yep.” Bumi answered. “But how are you going to get out of here?” Aang asked with concerns. “Don’t worry, my little friend. I got this.” Bumi replied. “But how are going to fight the Fire Nation soldiers alone? They have the high ground.” Aang still doesn’t understand. “You underestimates my power.” Bumi said and pout at the boy.

Aang is unsure about this. Zuko squeeze his shoulder firmly, look at him faithfully. “But what about my earthbending teacher?” Aang asked. “Well, for that. You got to find someone who listen to the earth.” Bumi said. ‘Like the badgermoles?’ Phoenix asked. “You’re right. The random lady who doesn’t exist.” Bumi chirped. ‘Beg your pardon.’ Phoenix spluttered. Zuko giggles softly. ‘Zuko. That’s not funny.’ Phoenix protested.

“Oh. And I have to request you something.” Bumi blurted. The two boys listen. “I need you to move the people out the city for me. The day I escape would be a little bit messy.” Bumi pleads. The duo looks at each other and nodded. “Not a problem.” Aang reassures. “Thank you. Good luck, kids.” Bumi chirped. “You too.” Aang returns the blessing. The duo leaves the palace quietly. “Now, where did the people go?” Aang murmured to himself. “They’re in the underground hideout right beneath our feet.” Zuko said.

He looked to the sky. The sun is about to rise in about an hour. They had to be hurry. Not wasting more time, Zuko pick Aang up and dig down to the underground. Bursting into the room. The people are screaming, frightened by the sudden appearance. “Hi, guys. Stop screaming. It’s me. We’re going to get you out of here.” Aang said. The people slowly tone down and keep it together. Then they realize that this boy is the Avatar and next to him is the Phoenix. 

The people are not sure how the Avatar going to help them all in the sudden. Then the boy slapped his friend on his back with confidence and explain that the Phoenix would carry them across the cliff. Zuko is a bit worry about this. Can he carry the entire population of Omashu? The citizens that once gave him migraine. Although Phoenix made him practice blocking the voice away sometimes to prevent the pain.

‘Zuko. Don’t worry. You can do it.’ Phoenix cheered him up when she sensed his flame faltered. ‘Keep your mind clear and unlocked your potential.’ She said, her voice is soothing and calm yet encouraging. Zuko feels better hearing her voice. 

The people are done packing their belongings and ready to go. The people are marching towards the exit of the hideout. “This is going to be the craziest day ever.” Zuko said. He took a deep breath and clear his mind. He turned back to the people. They are lesser than he thought they would be. He had to make it as fast as possible. “Be prepared! I’m gonna carry you to the other side of the cliff!” Zuko announced.

Aang open his glider and nodded. Zuko nodded back. Then he scooped up all the citizens and takes off as fast as possible. The people yelped a bit as they’re trying to keep their voice contained. The Phoenix shield them with his fire and hurry to the wall of the city with an incredible speed. The Fire Nation soldier can do nothing but watch it happen. “Don’t look down!” Zuko said as they fly to the mountains.

They arrived at their destination in time of sunrise. Zuko gently put them down and snuffed the fire out. “Amazing work, Zuko.” Aang taps on his shoulder gently. Then Zuko dropped on his knees, feeling dizzy like a spinning cricket. “Zuko?” Aang knelt down next to his friend. Zuko look up from the ground and shook his head. “I think I see the stars.” Zuko said. Aang is even more concern. “Zuko, are you okay? How do you feel?” Aang asked. Zuko didn’t answer but instead fell backward. Aang quickly catch him.

‘He really should enter the Phoenix state first.’ Phoenix said. “What was that?” Aang asked. ‘It’s like the Avatar state but I made it up just for me and my host.’ She said. “The Avatar state?” Aang repeats the words quietly but Phoenix could hear it. “It’s a defense mechanism made for the Avatar to survive in a deadly situation and it’s also can be control by unlocking all the chakras.’ She explained. Aang repeats the words in his mind and think that if he can enter the Avatar state then it would great.

He doesn’t has to rely on Zuko in the deadly situations.

Then the people walked to him and thanked him for the help. Aang replied politely that it’s his pleasure to help people. Meanwhile, Zuko seems to recover from the dizziness and get up on his feet. “If everything’s good now then let’s get moving.” He said. Aang look up to the sky and saw Appa flying towards them. “Aang, what’s happened?” Katara hopped down from the bison and rushed to the young monk.

Aang told his friends what happened in the city and that he needs a new teacher. Iroh rushed to his nephew who is wobbling in the back. Guess his head is still not as clear as he think it is. Team Avatar get up on the flying bison, ready to go. The people waving goodbye at the team and wishing them luck. Aang waves back and returned the blessings. “Appa, yip yip.” Sokka give Appa the signal to fly.

And they keep on traveling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally had the time to finish this. I really felt bad that I left it for too long.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recruiting Aang’s earthbending teacher. Part 1

After the event of Omashu exodus.

A moment of peaceful soaring above the greens, inhaling the odor of wet soil fuming in the air. Aang is looking around, wondering why he actually decided to fly to this swamp. It’s feels like someone is calling him. But who? Who would live in this forest? “Aang.” Zuko called the boy. Aang turned back to the teen and look at him with his round eyes. “It could be important.” The teen said. Sokka glance between the two with confusion. Because they just suddenly talk to each other and the conversation was out of context.

Aang look down, conflicted. He doesn’t if it would be a waste of time or not. But then Zuko say. “I would trust the Avatar’s instinct.” Aang hold the bridle tight in his hands and preparing to land. Sokka is even more confuse. What are they talking about? It’s a one side conversation. ‘At the biggest tree.’ Phoenix told Aang. The boy nodded and pulled the bridle, pulling Appa towards the biggest tree he see. 

The flying bison landed on the mossy ground at the bottom of the tree that spanned wide, shielding them from the sunlight. Underneath that tree, a man is peacefully meditating. The group approached him quietly, don’t want to disturb the man. And without open his eyes he say. “What a nice day. The Avatar is paying this swamp a visit.” This caught them by surprise.

“You know?” Aang asked. The smile softly and look and the young boy in front of him. “It’s quiet easy to tell.” He begins. “Every soul has a connection to another. We are people of one. It’s just the land that keeping us from each other.” Aang immediately understand what he meant. Iroh hummed quietly, thinking that it’s such a valuable lesson. “Uhhh. Who are you again?” Sokka asked, scratches his head.

The man smile gently at the water tribe boy. “I’m Huu.” He answered. “What are you doing here in the swamp?” Katara asked. “I live here.” Huu answered. “So what are you doing here under this giant tree?” Sokka asked. “I’m trying to connect to the people of the world. The root of this tree had spanning all over the world, helping me to connect to the world spiritually.” He said. Zuko glance around. The man’s right. This place has a strong spiritual energy. Iroh stroke his beard gently, thinking that there’s more thing to learn in this world.

“You seem trouble.” Huu looks at Aang. The boy was once again surprised. It’s like he could read his mind. “Well, I need to find an earthbending teacher but the only one I know is unavailable.” Aang spoke his mind. Huu nods softly. “The Avatar has a strong connection to the earth. Maybe this tree can help.” He suggested. “You mean I could use this tree to find my earthbending teacher?” Aang asked with excitement. Huu chuckles. “You’re the Avatar. You tell me.”

Aang turned red a bit at the answer and scratches his head. “Oh. Uh. Alright.” He said timidly. Then he gets on one knee and place his hand on the root of the tree. He close his eyes and thinks of someone who he must see. Suddenly the tattoo on his hand glowing and the energy flow through him and through the root. It keep rushing toward the energy that is far away. On the site, Aang saw a vision of a girl in a well dressed and a flying boar surrounded by a blurry background. His eyes keep getting closer until he got a quick look of the girl. 

A blind girl.

Aang open his eyes and suddenly feels better. “How was it? What did you see?” Katara asked. Aang got up to his feet. “I saw a blind girl and a flying boar.” The description of the vision makes the siblings doubting the outcome. Zuko snorted a little. “Who could that be?” He murmured. “Zuko. Do you think you can find a person with your mind power?” Aang asked. ‘Finding a person? I certainly can.’ Phoenix said. ‘First, we need to know what she looks like. Second, use the spiritual energy of the swamp to find her.’ She explained.

‘Aang, I need you to close your eyes and think of what your teacher looks like.’ Phoenix said as Zuko approach Aang. The boys nodded at each other. Aang closed his eyes, thinking of the girl he saw in the vision. Zuko took a clear look into Aang’s imagination. “Got it.” Zuko said. Aang stepped aside for Zuko to kneel down to the ground. ‘Stay calm, Zuko. First time could get messy.’ Phoenix informed him. Huu watching the boy doing his work. He’d been curious about what it looks or feels like for a while.

Zuko focusing on the energy around him, having a picture of a blind girl is his mind. As soon as his hand touched the tree, the pain rushed to his head. The incredible amount of energy he feels. The voice like the entire world are screaming at him. It hurt so much. He never felt hurt this bad before. ‘Zuko!’ Phoenix immediately steeled the boy after she realized that he can’t take the pain. Zuko can feels her flame in his body. The small gust of wind burst out of his body as the pain in his head vanished, replaced by the voice of the countless people thinking.

He can see and hear everyone in this world as he scanning the earth for the girl. She’s not far away from where they are. Zuko looks toward the direction that his power leads him. She’s there, somewhere around the place. “Zuko! That is so cool. What is that?” Aang asked enthusiastically. “What?” Zuko replied and look at the boy. He doesn’t understand. His power is invisible, why would someone said it like they can see them. “There’s a pair of big eyes appeared on your chest. And there are little horns on your head.” Aang said and point at his chest and his head.

Zuko look down at his chest and saw a pair of eyes floating on the middle of his sternum. The colorful right eye gaze up to his face. The pupil is yellow and the eye colors are purple and light blue layerings in said order surrounding by yellow again held in a red frame which assumed to be the spirit’s eyelids. “Phoenix, what is.... this?” Zuko asked. ‘I was worried that the incredible amount of energy might get you killed so I..... It’s like the Avatar state that made you stronger.’ Phoenix explained.

Zuko looks at the other eye which is tightly shut. ‘If I open both of my eyes like back in the North Pole, this swamp is destroyed. You’ve already burned a bit of the tree.’ Phoenix said. Zuko then immediately looked down and the root is actually burned. He gasped and quickly get himself off the ground. “So,whenever I... do this with you, I’ll burn something.” Zuko asked, chose his words carefully. ‘No, you’re just nervous. The synchronization only cause a small burst of wind and my limbs exposed through your body. That’s all.’ She replied.

“And you got a little fiery skirt on your hip.” Sokka pointed it out. Zuko looked down and saw a short feather-like skirt around his hip. ‘That’s my tail. Don’t touch it.’ Phoenix said and glare at him. Sokka flinched back, creeped out by the big floating eye that’s looking at him. Then Phoenix closed her eye and all her limbs vanished like fire in the air and Zuko dropped himself on the ground. “Oh wait. Did you found the girl?” Aang asked him after he remember that they’re here because of the reason.

“I did. She’s.... Hold on.” Zuko hopped on Appa’s saddle and pulled out the map they got from Fong. “She’s in Gaoling, not far away from here.” Zuko said. “Great.” Aang chirped. “Thank you, Huu. Have a nice day.” Aang turned back to smile at the man and he replied with a soft smile. “You too, Avatar and friends.” He said. Everyone hopped on the bison and waved the man a goodbye.

With Zuko’s power working like a compass, pointing directly at the destination. They’ll fine the earthbender in no time.

————————————————

The city of Gaoling.

The wealthy city not yet harmed by the Fire Nation. The beautiful green structures are clean and don’t have any scratch. But despite that the people of the city are still well aware of the war. 

Team Avatar landed down not far away from the city, don’t want to scare people with the ten-ton flying bison. “Wait here, Appa. Don’t let anyone see you.” Aang said, petting his bison friend on the nose. Appa moved behind a small bush and curled himself behind it. “I’m pretty sure no one can see you, Appa.” Sokka said sarcastically. Appa replied with low growl and a snort. “Alright, everyone. Let’s go.” Aang said with enthusiasm.

“Wait, Aang. You need a disguise.” Zuko stopped him and grabbed a hat Aang bought a long time ago and put it on him. “Thanks, Zuko.” Aang thanks the teen and head to the city. “Wait, your Air Nomad clothing.” Zuko blurted and took off his cloak and wrapped it around the boy. The high difference between the two make the fabric sweeping on the ground whenever the boy walks. Katara can’t help but to smile at the sight of the boy in an oversized cloak. And Sokka starts to think that Zuko is acting like a father that would immediately jump out of his bed if his kids felt lonely in their dream.

“Nephew, I think you’re being overprotective.” Iroh said. “I’m not. I just... worry.” Zuko protested. “But, Zuko. I don’t think I need a cloak.” Aang said. ‘To be honest, Zuko. Wearing black in the daylight wasn’t a really good idea for both health and stealth.’ Phoenix said. “Oh, right. I forgot.” Zuko turned red when he realized it and gently took the cloak off of his friend. “But are you sure that your yellow and orange clothes are not going to gain attention?” Zuko pointed out. Aang pout before quickly change his expression and turned to his friend. 

“Zuko, I’ll be fine. It’s not like someone is going to randomly attack me.” Aang said with a bit of annoy in the tone. Zuko sighed tiredly. “Alright.” He yielded after he agreed with Phoenix that weird covers would be a be a really distraction. Katara and Sokka are giggling softly in the back. Zuko just angrily glare at them with embarrassment. ‘I didn’t expect you would turned out to be a dad friend, Zuko.’ Phoenix chirped playfully which make Zuko even more red.

They walked into the city, following Zuko leads since he’s the compass. Zuko is listening to the people’s mind. Most of them are about daily stuff, of course. But suddenly there are some names that caught his attention. The Boulder. The Big Bad Hippo. The Fire Nation man. The Gecko. The Gopher. Headhunter. And the Blind Bandit. They sound like the names coming out of a graphic novel for kids or something. Then he heard the words “Earth Rumble VI”. The competition for earthbender fighting for reward. But he had no interest in wrestling so he keeps moving.

“Hey, that poster is pretty cool.” Sokka said as pointed at The Earth Rumble VI poster. He walked in to take a better look of it and pick it up. “What is it?” Aang lean in to read the poster. “It’s some kind of wrestling for earthbenders.” Sokka said, ran his eyes across the poster and make a short explanation of it. Zuko just looking at them and sighed. It’s good that Katara is also a no nonsense type of person to help them out. “Nephew, I bought you a fan perhaps you feeling hot in that cloak.” Iroh walked up to him and handed him a hand fan with a bright smile. 

Zuko just awkwardly took the fan. “Thank you, uncle.” He replied politely but despite that he hope that his uncle would not spend their money on something unnecessary again. He had to tell him. “But uncle.... I don’t think I really need a fan. I can evaporate the sweat away myself.” Zuko said and demonstrate what he mentioned, releasing steam from his clothes. “Well, in case you feels hot.” Iroh smile at him just like he always does. Zuko sighed and tucked the fan in his belt. He looked the other way and found Sokka with a green bag he’d never seen before hanging from his shoulder. “Sokka. Why?” Zuko asked. Sokka turned to him with a confusing look. 

“What?” Sokka replied with question. “The bag.” Zuko said and point at the the new bag he just bought. “Oh, this bag? I bought it because I thought it looks cool.” Sokka answered with a smiley face. Zuko didn’t say anything. Nothing at all. He just stand there, looking at him blankly. Judging him mentally and complaining in his mind. ‘Zuko, calm down. You’re heating up.’ Phoenix warned. Zuko looked down at his feet for a moment before looked up and took a big sighed. “Hmm. Let’s go.” He said and keep moving, leaving trails of burnt footsteps as he walks.

The energy is leading the team to very rich-looking house which make sense to him. The girl in Aang’s memory is wearing luxury clothing, explained her status. But suddenly she moved away from the house really fast. “She.... ran away?” Zuko exclaimed. “What?” Sokka was confused by the sudden blurted. “She’s getting away!” Zuko blurted and sprints after the source of the energy. And everyone just confusingly ran after him.

The boy leads them to a cave. Not as big as the one near Omashu and had a small ticket booth at the entrance. ‘Zuko, stop.’ Phoenix said and hold her host back. Zuko stopped at the entrance. He looked at the booth up and down and realized that he had to had a ticket to get in. He doesn’t have a ticket and doesn’t have anything that look like a ticket either. ‘So there’s only one way left. You have a be a fighter.’ Phoenix suggested. The group caught up with him in no time. “She’s here?” Sokka pants. Zuko nodded as an answer and approached the man in the booth.

“Excuse me. Where do I sign up for the competition?” Zuko asked the man. The man looked up from his scroll and looked at him up and down. It’s make Zuko a little bit nervous then the man get up from his seat and told him to follow him. He earthbend the way to the sign up. “Your alias?” The man asked. “What?” Zuko excuse himself. “You gotta have an alias to prevent your opponent to beat the shit out you outside of the arena. What’s your alias?” The man rolled his eyes and asked him again with an annoyed tone and expression.

Zuko went shook for a moment. ‘Phoenix, help me.’ He asked for help. ‘Uhhh. Sss.... Thunderbird.’ Phoenix spluttered. “Thunderbird! I’ll go with Thunderbird.” Zuko quickly answered before the man got more cranky. The man raised his brow at the boy, judging him. “Kay.” He replied and write down the name. “The locker room is over there. Get yourself ready.” He pointed at the path that is lighten by glowing crystals. “Thank you.” Zuko bowed down politely to the man and headed to the locker room.

‘Sorry. That’s a weird name for an earthbender.’ Phoenix apologized for panicking during an important moment. ‘It’s okay.... I guessed.’ Zuko replied. The teen keeps walking, wondering where his friends might be. Are they alright? How would they get in? And where are they now. He entered the locker room. Inside the room is the other fighters. He try not to make a direct eye contact with them. Then he bumped into a big and well-built man with dark skin tone. “Sorry.” He excused himself and was about to walk away.

The man bend down to look at him closely. Zuko lean back as the man’s face got closer to his. He went back to stand tall with straight back again and stroke his chin thoughtfully. “The boulder had never seen you before. What is the little girl like you doing here?” The boulder said thoughtfully, his powerful and confident voice can be heard at every corner of the room. And it’s gained the other’s attention. But the only thing that flashed in Zuko’s head is this guy referring to himself as the third person is a big sign of a jackass in his book and he let out a small chuckle.

The boulder lifted his brow. “What’s so funny?” He asked, stretch his voice and narrowed his eyes. Zuko just realized what he just done and quickly switched to the mysterious and arrogant persona just like he always did back in the palace. He let out a snort. “Nothing.” He replied and walked away from the man, leave him there to be confuse. “The boulder doesn’t take nothing for an answer. You’ll answer his question with what he asked for.” The boulder said. Zuko stopped his pacing and slightly looks back.

“You mean it’s not obvious yet? I’m about to celebrate taking all of you down.” Zuko said, fully sure that the earthbending master he’s looking for would definitely be the champion, he dissed everyone in the room. Now it’s on now. “You think yourself so good? The boulder predicted that he will take you down in a single landslide.” The boulder said confidently and crossed his arms. “Whatever. Save your energy for the fight, it might save you.” Zuko replied calmly, to make himself sounds even more like someone who shouldn’t be messing with, he pulled out his inner Azula.

And the rest of the room just staring at him with anger. The new guy walked into the room and just dissed them will not get away with this. So they just gonna wait silently for the time they get to crush him on stage for everyone to see. ‘Congrats, Zuko. You just put ticks on your head.’ Phoenix said. ‘We must get to the champion, Phoenix. We had to take them down in order to meet her.’ Zuko thinks. ‘And provoked them like that?’ Phoenix asked, not really holding any grudge.

‘Look around. These people are relying on their muscle. Some of them are mimicking animal but what they picked didn’t suite the art of earthbending. Not only it would make them lose the fight, they would embarrass themselves too.’ Zuko explain as he glance around the room and examine his opponents. All of them glance back at him except the big guy with hippo’s teeth sleeping at the other corner of the room. What a way to prepare yourself for a fight. ‘Very well.’ Phoenix said and then stay quiet for Zuko’s peacefulness.

Until the time comes.

———————————————

Zuko clear his mind as the host, Xin Fu introducing himself and deliver the opening speech. The sound of people cheering and gambling on the fight banging in his ears. The hunger for entertainment and something new. The confidence in their strength. The anxiety of loosing. He tasted it all. He prepared himself, tied up his hair and put on his hood. Waiting for the host to call him.

“Round one, The Big Bad Hippo,” Xin Fu announced, signaling the fighter to get up to the ring. The Big Bad Hippo stepped up on the ring with the sound of the audience cheering and applause, his big body and heavy footstep shake the ring. “Versus our new fighter, Thunderbird.” Zuko snapped his head up and walked up the ring. He stomped his metal heels on the ring and just as always, the silence followed it, this time not because of fear but curiosity. Zuko can’t help but to sigh.

‘He’s so small.’

‘Why is he wearing shoes in an earthbending fight?’

‘Dude is so skinny. He’s probably going to get blow away or something.’

‘Who on earth came up with that name?’

Then he heard a familiar voice said his name. He gazed to where the voice came from. His friends and his uncle are sitting comfortingly on the front row seat. “How did you guys got in?” Zuko asked. “They used the poster as the ticket.” Sokka answered. “What?” Zuko exclaimed in disbelief. ‘Incoming!’ Phoenix’s voice banged in Zuko’s ears, alerting the boy of the incoming attack of his opponent. Zuko quickly got in his stance and blocked the attack at the last second before it could hit him in the head. 

And the sounds of people cheering resumed. Zuko told himself to calm down, it’s just another public fight with the people he loves watching him. He looks at his opponent and in a split second he already know how to fight back. The Big Bad Hippo only relying on crazy attack and his physical strength. The only strategy he has is make a crazy attack even crazier and it would hit which wouldn’t work if the fight keeps extending. He’ll get tired, eventually.

The Big Bad Hippo throws another big rock at Zuko. He jumped to the side and stomped on the ground, picked up a rock that big enough and kicked it back as a distraction. Wasn’t aware of the ruse, the Big Bad Hippo stand there and took the stone like it’s nothing only to be surprised by his opponent in front of him. He froze light an antelope in a headlight and got knocked out of the ring with a heap of rocks. 

“Thunderbird wins.” Xin Fu announced.

The audience is cheering for the winner of the match. Zuko feels a bit nervous but he’s keeping it hidden and wait for the next round. “Next match, Thunderbird versus Fire Nation Man.” Xin Fu announced and a man wearing Fire Nation’s color walked into the ring with a Fire Nation’s flag in his hands. The crowd boos at him and starts throwing rocks at him but it’s seems like he doesn’t even cares. And he starts talking in a weird accent, probably intended to make fun of the Fire Nation. Little did he know, his opponent is their prince.

The Fire Nation Man turned to face his opponent with confidence but was immediately flinched as his opponent glaring at him. His expression is as darken as the pit of the abyss and it was that moment The Fire Nation Man knew, he just irritated his demon. And with just a flick of his hand, a big pile of rock popped up from the floor and knocked him of the ring. Zuko hissed under his breath. The man reminded him of Zhao, the man who almost killed him. The sideburns, the cape and especially the simp energy radiating from him.

“Thunderbird wins again. This guy’s a dark horse.” Xin Fu said.

“Maybe Zuko should be my teacher instead.” Aang joked playfully. Iroh laughs at the joke. “Talking about teaching, anything can be your teacher.” He said. “I know, right?” Aang replied. Sokka is cheering for his friend with his whole heart. Katara is pouting at his overreacting. If he could kiss Zuko right now, he probably would. 

Match after match, Zuko took down his opponents within a minute without even trying. Zuko begin to wonder how many fighters are there. The one he longs to meet has no sign of showing up. “Next match before our new fighter get to face our champion. Thunderbird versus The Boulder.” Xin Fu announced. Zuko looked up from the floor after the announcement, ready to fight. The Boulder stepped in the ring. He’d been waiting for this moment to come. To knocked this arrogant, lucky guy of the stage.

“Listen here, Thunderbird. You might be a bird but you ain’t strong enough to fly. You’re just lucky. The Boulder gonna show you the real deal.” The Boulder states and quickly lanced huge pile of debris at him. Zuko slides to the side. The Boulder had been watching him fought those fighters, he might learnt a thing or two from it. Zuko had to make up his plan, fast. As soon as Zuko came out of the dust, a pile of rock rose from the ground and pushed him off the ground. 

Zuko yelped at the sudden attack. As his body was sent flying into the air, The Boulder throws a rock that just as big as the boy at him. If it hit then he kill two birds with one stone. Zuko angled himself in the air and with his quick reflexes, he splits the rock in half. He strikes back by breaks the stone into small pieces and lances them back at The Boulder at high speed. And in that moment, The Boulder realize that that was a bad move. He instinctively raised his hands up above his head to shield his head from the attack from above. Is the move even legal?

“Oh! It’s on now, everyone. This guy wants blood. And apparently he didn’t got his name by traded it with a chicken.” Xin Fu narrated the fight as the situation got spicy. Zuko landed on the ground with a fist to the floor, creating a high earth wave and washed The Boulder away from the ring. “What a brutal move.” Xin Fu exclaimed. Zuko walked to the other side of the ring to see if the man is still okay or not. He looks down at the ground. The man is lying on his front, has some scratches and some little cut wounds. ‘Let’s never do that again.’ Zuko thought and Phoenix hummed as an agreement.

“Thunderbird wins.” He announced.

The audience went crazy at the scene. In an earthbending tournament, mid-air attack sure is something interesting. Zuko went back to stand straight again, for him, about to meet the champion. Suddenly the light went off, leaving only one to shine on middle of the ring. The audience are cheering as the moment they are wait has finally come. “And now, the moment you all have been waiting for.” Te drums thundering dramatically as the entrance of the champion.

“Thunderbird versus your champion, The Blind Bandit!” Xin Fu announced.

The lights pan down to the young girl holding the champion belt above her head. The ladies came to hold the belt for her so she can fight. The crowd is cheering for their champion is about to fight the formidable opponent that might actually win. Zuko stepped forward firmly, causing The Blind Bandit to narrowing her eyes. “Gonna fight me wearing shoes? What are you? Crazy?” She spat at her opponent weird choice of garment. ‘Earthbenders usually walk bare feet to feel more connections to the ground but this guy straight up wearing metal shoes and still managed to get this far?’ She thought to herself.

Zuko ignored the sassy remarks and go straight to what he wants. “You’re the one I’ve long to meet. My friend really needs the best earthbender to teach him earthbending. I hope you don’t mind to be his teacher.” He said politely. The Blind Bandit raised her brow. “Huh?” She huffed. She isn’t sure what’s the guy’s playing but she’s not gonna fall for a distraction. She’s just going to wait for her opponent to make a move just like always. They both then proceed to starring at each other without doing anything for a minute straight.

“What are they doing?”

“So they’re not gonna fight?”

“What taking so long?”

“Make a move, dammit.”

“They’re not doing anything.”

“What... in the actual ass?!”

The audience began to complaining about the fight after it didn’t turned out as they were expected. They thought it’s going to be epic but it’s just the fighters starring at each other. Zuko is blushing under his hood with embarrassment and thought that it would’ve been better if he came in with his friends and uncle. ‘Zuko.’ Phoenix called. ‘She’s using natural jing. If you want to get this continue, I suggested you have to make a move first.’ Phoenix said. Zuko tapped his feet. He noticed that The Blind Bandit wider her stance a bit but still doesn’t attack after a short moment of waiting for an attack and nothing’s coming.

‘Phoenix. Do earthbenders slide on earth like firebenders glide?’ Zuko asked. ‘They do.’ She answered, knowing what is coming into Zuko’s mind. Zuko took a step back and lower himself. The Blind Bandit was confused by the action. But since he already made a move then she will as well. She got in her stance and took a step forward, sensing the vibration through the ground. Zuko sliding towards her at a terrifying speed and summoned a rock pillar to knock The Blind Bandit out the ring. She flinched but managed to stay calm and slides off the way. 

Now that’s something the audience wants to see and the cheering voice resumed. The Blind Bandit lanced a rock at Thunderbird but he jumped on the pillar he made. The sound of his heels clicking on the rock gives away his location. She make an earthquake to get the guy down from the pillar but suddenly she feels like he’s gone.

‘Did he just.... disappeared?’

Click! Clack!

‘There you are.’

The sounds came from the other side of the ring. She spun round and lanced three rocks at him at the same time. Zuko disintegrated the one dashing towards him and let the other two flew past him. The Blind Bandit then shaking the ground and burst the dust and debris into the air, using them as an advantage for her, doesn’t need eyes to see. As for Zuko, he had already mastered the art of bending fire not long ago. He can uses it to locate something near him by detecting their temperature. He can also sees without eyes as well.

Now they just have to listen to each other.

Zuko can feels The Blind Bandit moves around the ring, waiting for him to make a mistake. He cracked the ground below him and kicked the entire piece at her. He heard of the rock crashing into the wall, evidently it didn’t hit. Then a head-size rock flying towards him, aiming for the head. He splits down and quickly got back up then brought the dust down to ground. Exposed the ring once again. Then an unexpected feeling comes.

‘Oh, no. Not now.’ Zuko thought to himself.

The audience leans forward as Thunderbird’s breath hitches. The Blind Bandit get the opportunity to attack when her opponent is busy at something. Then Zuko let out a big sneeze, it creates a shock wave. Cracked the entire ring and blew The Blind Bandit off of the ring. The entire hall went silent. ‘Zuko, are you okay?’ Phoenix asked her host. ‘I’m okay. It’s just—‘ Zuko let out another sneeze, this one is softer than the first but it’s still scares people. Zuko rubbed his nose softly. He begin to think that he had an allergy to dust.

He never knew and never expected that he’s allergic to dust. The palace is always so clean and he’d never been in a dusty place. The people the cheering for their new champion. Zuko snorted softly and walks after The Blind Bandit. “Wait. I’m sorry. It was an accident.” He called out to her as the girl walking away from the arena. “Whoever you are, just leave me alone.” She said and left the arena through the earth tunnel. “Wait. Please, come back. My friend really needs a teacher.” Zuko talks to wall before him, hesitate to follow her. He sighed softly in defeat and palms his face. ‘It’s okay. We know where she lives.’ Phoenix said.

Zuko went back on the ring to reunite with his group. The people gathered around him to celebrate his victory. Xin Fu walked to him with a bag of gold and the champion belt in his hands. Sokka hopped in and hugged the guy and took them from his hand then hug Zuko tightly with pure happiness. Aang smiled widely at him and his uncle lay his hand on his shoulder gently and also give him a smile. Zuko decided to shrugged off the worries for a moment and just embrace the positive affection from his friends and father figure.

He can finds The Blind Bandit later.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than I thought it would be so I decided to split it in two chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recruiting Toph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back from school, guys.

Team Avatar walked out of the arena.

Sokka is still hype for the mid-air attack that Zuko did. Zuko opened the fan his uncle bought him and cool himself down with it. Iroh smiled softly at the sight of his nephew actually relaxing himself. “Gladly, I bought this bag. The belt really fits it.” Sokka said as he caress the belt gently. ‘Phoenix. You never tell me I would wreck stuff if I sneeze.’ Zuko hissed. ‘It’s not like I can sneeze or anything.’ Phoenix tweets. ‘But what do I have to do the next time I sneeze?’ Zuko pondered. ‘Just focus on something you got nothing to do with it, like a rock.’ Phoenix suggested.

“So, what about my earthbending teacher?” Aang brought up the main reason why they’re here in the first place. “From what I’ve got from the swamp. She’s lives in the rich-looking house we’re supposed to knock its door a moment ago.” Zuko explaining as he leads the way. It’s not far away from the arena. He tied his hair into a top knot for a decent polite look.

“Rich, huh? So she makes money for her family. Makes sense.” Sokka said sarcastically. “I don’t think it would be like that.” Katara protested the idea. “Aang.” Zuko nudged Aang. “I think it’s time for you to use ‘I’m the Avatar’ card.” He said. Aang narrowing an eye with confusion. “We’re paying the best earthbender in the world a visit.” Zuko added. Aang lightened up, understood what he meant.

They should be there before sunset.

———————————————

Xin Fu is about to go home but The Boulder approaching him angrily.

He told him that Thunderbird was a rogue. He explained that when Thunderbird  
defeated The Blind Bandit, he didn’t throw a rock at her. She just flew out of the ring. Therefore it must be a ruse. The other defeated fighters came up to prove what they saw. 

Xin Fu had been suspected of it for a while but now that it’s confirmed he’s not the only one who saw it. Then the rogue should pay for what he did.

———————————————

Team Avatar knocked on the door of the Beifong’s family.

The servant opened the door. “Who is it?” She asked. “Hello, I’m Aang, the Avatar. Me and my friends would like to stay for a night.” Aang said. He wondered if that sounds convincing or not. The servant was shocked and escorted the team inside. ‘You’re doing great.’ Phoenix said to Aang. “Thanks.” Aang whispered softly through his teeth. The servant told the other about the Avatar and his companion. The other servant went to preparing the place and the food, and informed the their masters.

Lao Beifong and Poppy Beifong showed up to welcome the team. “It’s an honor to welcome the Avatar.” Lao said. Poppy is sitting next to him quietly, doesn’t really has to say anything because her husband would speaks alone. He introduced his daughter, Toph Beifong to the team. She looks very unimpressed. Aang greeted the girl. She stays quiet and turned away. Her mother scolded her for it.

They’re having dinner together. Talking during the meal. Sokka seems to really like the food, he doesn’t talk at all. “Is it true that you got stabbed in the chest?” Lao asked quietly to Zuko. Zuko looks up from his food and swallows the pork. “Yes. But let’s just not mention it, should we?” Zuko said. “So, Mr.Beifong. What do you think of your daughter’s career?” Iroh asked. Lao immediately snapped his head up from his plate. “What?” He replied.

Toph scowl a bit and knocked the old man’s chair gently toward the table as a warning. She wouldn’t let someone ruin her fighting career. Iroh yelped at the sudden movement of his chair. “He meant her career when she grow up. She seems to have a lot of potential.” Zuko fixed the situation, eying the girl a bit. Lao frowns softly and sighed. “No, not at all. My daughter is blind, fragile and helpless. I’m afraid that she might get hurt. She needs to be protect at all cost.” Lao said, looking at her daughter, who is still looks upset. But he doesn’t bother to ask what’s upset her at all.

‘Ableist.’ Phoenix hissed, spying on the parents through Zuko’s eyes. They can hear Toph complaining and cursing about how stupid her parents are. Katara and Sokka looked at each other and decided to stay quiet. Aang was about to say something but Zuko stopped him and shook his head, mouthing ‘don’t’. So he keeps quiet for the rest of the meal. 

After the meal, team Avatar was escorted to an empty room prepared for them. Katara and Sokka both agreed that Toph’s patents are being overprotective of her which is understandable for them having a blind daughter. But from what they saw in the fighting ring, Toph is stronger than they could ever imagine. If they could witness such a strength, they would believe her.

Aang felt really bad for Toph. Her parents are locking her in here. Her story reminds him of his own. She’s just a kid and deserves to had a childhood like the others. But her lack of sight keeps her in the house all the time. But her parents don’t know what she can do. He wondered if them knowing would change their mind.

Zuko really doesn’t like the couple. They’re being overprotective and underestimating their child without giving her a chance. Just like his father. But in hindsight, he’s also the overprotective one himself. He wondered if his reason was different would make it any better. He sighed and leaned his back on the pillar, waiting for Toph to come and talk to them after she decided that this might be her chance to finally get some freedom with the approval of her parents.

“Hey.” Toph greets the team. Aang jumped a bit, wasn’t prepared for the presence of the girl. Zuko got scared and held his arms out to catch Aang but he’s not exactly jumped that far to end up in his arms so he quickly tugged his arms behind his back, hoping that nobody saw it. Toph knows this and she chuckled. “Easy. I just wanna talk.” Toph hold her hands up, afraid that the boy jumped out of his skin. “You said your friend needs a teacher, right?” Toph asked. “Yes. My friend right here is the looking for you.” Zuko tapped on Aang shoulder. Aang waved at her and smile. “That’s me.” He chirped.

“Follow me, then. Let’s talk outside.” Toph made a hand gesture to the boys to follow her to the garden. Aang smile softly and walks to the girl. “You too, Heels Click.” Toph smiles widely and point at Zuko. Zuko frowns and let out a soft hum. “My name is Zuko.” He said begrudgingly. Toph laughs. “Yeah, I’m calling you Heels Click.” Then she walked out of the room. ‘Click! Clack!’ Phoenix mimicked the noise of shoes heels clicking. ‘Phoenix...’ Zuko groans begrudgingly.

His uncle bought him these heels a long time ago because he heard from the palace’s staffs and some cranky warlords about his nephew not standing straight like some drunken teens, always looking down at the floor and bumps into the others. A troublesome prince that’s what they described him. Didn’t know what’s got into him that made him usually went blank and clear his head. His uncle talked about this but a habit wouldn’t go away so easy so he asked his nephew if he’s alright with a little compensation.

So Zuko ended up wearing the one and a half inch heels everywhere he goes. He didn’t even notice that he didn’t change his footwear until Toph pointed it out. For your own sake Zuko, the things make noise every time you walks. ‘Come on, Zuko. It’s cute.’ Phoenix cooing at the boy. Zuko blood is rushing a little bit with embarrassment. ‘It’s not.’ Zuko frowns. ‘It can also used to assert your authority.’ Phoenix said in playfull voice. ‘How does that work?’ Zuko asked but Phoenix doesn’t answer. She just giggles joyfully.

The trio walks along side of each other, talking. Toph hopped on the rail of the bridge as she make a long story short about her life. Aang is worry that she might fall off to the side but seeing her, walking on the rail, completely fine made him relaxed. Toph hopped back down on the grass and faces the two. “I can see everything in this garden except I don’t see the way you do. I use my feet to sense the vibration through the ground. It’s like seeing with my feet.” She said, tapping her feet to the ground.

“Wow, cool. Just like the badgermoles.” Aang said. “Someone can pick up something real fast.” Zuko added. “Sure I am.” Toph grins. Zuko then got distracted by the sounds of turtleducks quacking from not far away. He haven’t seen one in a while and he really missed those little guys. He didn’t expect to see one around here. Toph noticed the sudden change of Zuko’s heartbeats. “What caught your attention, Heels Click?” Toph tilted her head. “You have turtleducks?” Zuko looks back over his shoulder to where the sound is coming from.

“Ya got good ears, aren’t ya? Yeah. They are on the other side of this garden.” Toph said. Zuko chuckle a bit, thinking of the cute little creatures he had been missing. “Can I see them?” He pleads, having sparks of joy in his eyes and the tone of his voice. “Yeah, sure.” Toph said. Zuko half walk half run to the pond Toph pointed at. “So... heard you said he’s your firebending teacher. How come he can earthbend?” Toph slightly tilted her head towards Aang. 

Aang hummed softly in his throat. “Oh. He merged with a spirit when he was a baby and it’s gave him power to read people’s mind and control stuffs. He pretty much bends anything.” He said. Toph smirked. “Oh. Does he bends over too?” She chuckled viciously. Aang frowns, doesn’t understand what does it had to do with bending but it just bending over. Of course, Zuko can do that. “Yeah, he can. Why?” Aang asked, a bit conflicted about whether or not he wants the answer. Toph snorts, amused by the boy’s innocence.

‘I heard that.’ Zuko chimed in.

And the giggles immediately stopped.

Zuko grinned a bit. He still likes to scare people sometimes. He can hear the turtleducks quacking louder so it’s mean he come the right way. Toph’s garden is really big and has a little bush labyrinth around the pond. Why would they surrounded a pond with a labyrinth. Zuko ignite a flame in his palm to get a better vision. It’s not a complicated maze, a child wouldn’t get lost in it. He arrived at the center of the labyrinth. 

It’s seems like the fauna sensed his arrival and starts quacking again after they saw the human in the dark. Zuko snuffed his fire out and let the moon light shine upon them. He noticed that there are lanterns hanging from the trees. He light it up one by one. The warm tone color of the flame gives him a good look of this little secret garden.

The trees that slightly bend down to be a dome for the little creatures. Little vines and orchids wrapped around the branches of each tree. The pond in the middle was decorated with a small waterfall, mosses and grass. Gives him the relaxing peacefulness of nature. The fire-butterflies are hovering around and the lights illuminate from their body. He smiles and chuckled softly at the sight. It’s beautiful yet feels ethereal. This is what heaven looks like, isn’t it. He swore once he get back to his home, he’ll decorate the garden like this one too. 

He sat down next to the pond and relaxed. ‘Look. It’s another lantern. Light it up?’ Phoenix asked. Zuko lighted up said lantern near the pond. The light allowed him to see the koi fishes swimming in the water and they’re gathering at the curb of the pond near where he’s sitting, begging for food. The turtleducks slowly approaching him from where they huddled, sensing that the bigger being means no harm. He smiled at the flock of turtleducks toddling towards him. He reaches out for them to nibble his fingers sometimes.

A part of him really wants his mother to see this but it’s not possible. He doesn’t even know where she is now. Is she happy? Is she doing fine? He doesn’t know. He feels a warm in his chest. Phoenix is trying to comfort him. He sighed and reach down to pet the turtleduckling gently. It’s soft cooing noise never fail to make him feels better. At least he could get his uncle to see this. And might get some bread to feed the flock too.

‘Boy. Do you know that you should never feed turtleducks bread?’ Phoenix said, smacked down the idea of getting a piece of bread. “Huh? Why?” Zuko asked with concern. ‘Bread doesn’t contain the necessary protein and fat birds need from their diet so it act as an empty filler which would kill them if they have it for meals.’ Phoenix explained. Zuko went shook for a moment. He’d been fed them bread every single day and he thought the reason why they didn’t stay with him for long was just their life span. 

‘Rotten bread also can grow mold that makes ducks sick, leads to the growth of algae that can kill loads of animals and attract vermin that spread disease to birds and humans.’ Phoenix added. “That’s worse than I thought.” Zuko muttered. He looked down at the little creatures and they looked back at him. Their little innocence,round googly eyes starring blankly at him. Zuko narrows down his eyes sadly. “But why? Why didn’t I find out a long time ago?” He muttered.

‘Zuko..... Animals are capable of thinking, yes. But some are not exactly that smart to tell wether it’s full or hungry. They... can’t make up their mind.’ Phoenix explained. Zuko felt bad for those poor creatures. A duckling senses his sorrow and nibbles on his hand and chirp softly at him. He looked down and caress its beak softly. ‘But what should I feed them instead?’ Zuko wondered. ‘Chopped vegetables, peas, corns. Or cooked rice would do.’ Phoenix said. Zuko hummed softly and the turtleducks snuggle closer even more or climb up to his lap.

‘Now now. Do you wanna get your uncle here? I can call him for you.’ Phoenix chirped. Zuko wants to get his uncle to see the garden and also doesn’t want to get up from the ground because there’s a bunch of turtleducks huddling on his lap. But he’s not sure if it would bother him or not. Is he asleep yet? He doesn’t want to wake him up. Maybe a few moment and he’ll get up. 

But the peaceful moment didn’t last long after he heard the metallic noise and a group of people yelling at the other side of the garden. The voices of startled Aang and Toph shouting. Zuko carefully gets the turtleducks off of him and rush to where the sound came from. ‘Damn it. I got distracted by the garden, I missed the invaders’ presence!’ He thought.

He arrived at the moment when the thief are about to leave. Zuko remember those people. They are the wrestlers from Earth Rumble VI. And they’re kidnapping Aang and Toph. “Stop!” Zuko shouts. The fighters turned to him, scowling upsettingly. “Let them go.” The psychic demands but the wrestlers ignored him and run away, leaving a note on the ground. “Hey!” Zuko roared and followed them, ignored the note. He jumped from the wall, hovering over their heads. “I said STOP!” He demanded and landed on the ground in front of them with the golden blinding light shines from him.

The wrestlers brought their hands up to shield their eyes from the blinding light. Zuko looks at himself, flabbergasted. “What... the fuck?” He exclaimed. The light from him diminished back to normal. ‘Sorry.’ Phoenix apologized shyly. After the light dies down, the wrestlers recovered form getting stunned by the light. Zuko quickly knocked them away from the metal cages. He bends the cages open and rushed to check on the two kids. “You guys alright?” He leans over to them both. 

Aang got off the metal box. “Yeah. Thanks.” He said. “People needs to stop putting you in a box.” Zuko sighed. “Didn’t you started it?” Aang eying his taller friend with a questioning look. “Huh?” Zuko huffed, thinking back to the Pohuai stronghold event. On hindsight, it’s exactly what Aang said. He catches a rock mid air before it could hits him. The wrestlers won’t retreat. Zuko doesn’t wants to fight them but what he had to say to fix this situation. There’s nothing he could come with to convince them to listen.

But before the group could approach the youngsters more. “Wait. They’re mine.” Toph jumped into the fight. Dust and debris flying everywhere,covering The Blind Bandit. Zuko is a bit disappointed that he didn’t get to see the fight. So he decided to stay close to Aang then. Seeing the other wrestlers got sent flying out of the dust is amazing. He wondered how Toph is doing in there, probably fine.

One wrestler was sent flying towards him. He grabbed him mid-air and place him on his feet. It was The Boulder. The second after Zuko let go of him, he falls to his knees by dizziness. Judging by how he came spinning in the air like a moment ago probably going to make him forgot his house address for a while. “Hi. Are you okay?” Aang bent down to the man to make their face the same level. The taller man shook his head and look at the boy next to him confusingly. 

He turned the other way. Thunderbird was standing there, watching the scene calmly like the mastermind he is. He glances down to him with an intimidating golden eyes. Are they slightly glowing? It’s hard to tell. Those eyes suddenly soften up from frowning to a concern looks. “Uhhh, hi.” He greeted him awkwardly. The Boulder didn’t respond. “Sorry about before. That’s must’ve been really hurt.” He said softly and went back to watch the fight. The Boulder doesn’t answer. He thinks he knew who the boy really is.

Toph brought down all the dust, revealing that Xin Fu is the only left standing. Her parents, Katara, Sokka and Iroh, and some servants standing far from the two, watching the whole fight. “Toph! Don’t do it! It’s too dangerous for you!” Lao called out to his daughter. Toph’s expression got more serious and gets on her fighting stance. She will them what she is capable of. Xin Fu attacks her with all he got. She blocks and evades all of them as her parents begging for her to stop, watching in awe.

Their voice faltered as they thought it’s no use for them to yell. Toph defeated Xin Fu in a matter of a minute. Aang has the biggest smile on his face as he got to watch the awesome fight. This is his teacher. “That was awesome.” Sokka chirped from afar. Toph’s parents rushed to her and hold her tight in their arms. Toph make a protests against the hug. “We were worried sick about you getting hurt, Toph. Never do that again, understand?” Her father cried. Toph frowns softly as she senses her parents concern. Guess she was scaring them to death. 

Toph pulled away from the hug. “Mom. Dad. I know that you are worrying about me but I need to tell you that I’m not the helpless little you think I am. I love fighting and I’m really really good at it.” She smiled softly to them. “I can protect myself and I can teach the Avatar earthbending.” She states her purpose. If they say yes, she get to go on an adventure and finally get to have friends. Big wins for her. Lao considering his decision for just a split second. “I understand.” He said and Toph smiles. So does Aang and his friends.

He stands up and declares. “I give you too much freedom. You will guard for 24 hours a day.” He said. The smile on Toph’s face disappeared and so Aang’s. “But... you saw her. You saw that she’s not helpless. She can fight.” Zuko speaks up, looks at the man in the eyes. Lao frowns, completely disagrees with the psychic. “Can’t you see. She’s blind and small, and fragile, and helpless. She can’t go with you.” Lao argues. Zuko has to resist the urge to scowl. How can someone be so stubborn? 

Hearing this makes his blood boil. He doesn’t care about his daughter really wants and shunning her away from the world. It’s even worse that it’s reminding him of his own father. He always locks him inside of the palace, a gilded cage. But his father couldn’t careless about him. And now he’s probably got anxiety over him. Not because of love but hatred. Thinking about this hurt him physically and mentally. 

“Escort the Avatar and his friends out. They’re no longer welcome here.” Lao said to the servants. Zuko scowls and was about to snap but Aang grabbed his hand gently. Zuko looked down to his hand. On the back of his hand, his veins and nerves are glowing bright and can be seen easily through his skin. He shut his mouth at the sight and tugged his hand behind his back to hide it. 

Toph was escorting back into her home by the servant with a sad expression. “I’m sorry, Toph. Goodbye.” Aang said sadly. “Goodbye, Aang.” Toph returns the farewell as she walks away, hiding her tears with the fringe of her hair. Iroh, Katara and Sokka looks at the girl sadly as she walks by. Thinking about family, they wondered what their families are doing. The servants brought all their belongings to them and bowed to them politely and walked back into the house. Zuko looks around and the wrestlers are no where to be found.

“I can’t believe he just said that after what he saw.” Katara let out a cry during their way back to Appa. Toph has a potential to do good if her parents allow her. “I mean- She already made it obvious that she’s not helpless and they still- Ugh!” Katara cried. “I thought they were gonna change their mind.” Aang said sadly. Zuko is thinking about taking Toph with them and leave a note for her parents. ‘Okay. First of all. Kidnapping is illegal.’ Phoenix said. “What? No! I’m not kidnapping her.” Zuko protested. ‘If the parents don’t agree with you taking their kid, that’s kidnapping.’ Phoenix said.

“But who’s gonna teach Aang earthbending? The badgermoles?” Zuko said sarcastically. ‘Hey. I think I can convince one to teach him. Find me a shamisen, I’ll try it.’ Phoenix chirped. “I was being sarcastic.” Zuko croaks. ‘Doesn’t mean you can’t make it real, Zuko.’ Phoenix quacks. “Appa can’t carry a badgermole.” Aang said. ‘I can.’ Phoenix reassures. “But I don’t want to.” Zuko protests. Appa came in their sight. He opens his eyes and turned towards them. ‘Friends. You’re back. Where’s your earthbender?’ Appa bellows softly. Aang shook his head. “It’s okay, Aang. There’s a lot of great earthbender out there.” Katara comforts him.

Aang looks at her sadly and then at Zuko who is looking back blankly at the bushes they came out of, waiting. “What is it, nephew?” Iroh follows his nephew’s gaze. “Wait for it.” He said. The bushes rumbling and then Toph emerges from the greens. “Toph!?” Aang exclaimed. “But how?” He asked. “My parents changed their mind. They say I can travel the world with you.” Toph said hopefully. The team can immediately tell she’s lying but let take the chance. “Well, then hop on before your parents change their mind again.” Sokka said.

He helped her get on the bison’s saddle and they took off. ‘Phoenix. What’s with the glowing things you did again?’ Zuko asked. ‘A moment ago? It’s just my way of other’s attention. When someone is ignoring or threatening me, I’ll make myself look bigger.’ Phoenix explained coyly. ‘You turn yourself into a mini sun to gain people’s attention... and who would threaten you? To begin with.’ Zuko summoning a small flame in his palm. ‘It works though.’ Phoenix defends. “Hey, Zuko.” Toph approaches him.

“Uh, hi. You wanna talk about something?” Zuko said awkwardly. Toph smirks suspiciously and lean on him. “Aang said you could read mind. That’s cool. I know a guy name Chow, he’s really good about this stuff.” Toph said. Zuko widens his eyes. Someone who knows about the power he has. He had to know who he is. ‘No, Zuko.’ Phoenix warned. “Who’s Chow?” Apparently she’s too late. Toph’s smirk quickly morphed into an evil smile.

“Chow mom.” 

The situation was dead silence for a moment until Sokka burst out laughing. Katara feels offended by the joke. Aang is trying to stay polite by not laughing. Iroh was about to point something out about Zuko’s mother but he decided to stay quiet at the end. And Zuko was left dumbfounded by the joke.

‘Zuko. You innocent little boy, you.’ Phoenix muttered.

And they keep on traveling.

————————————————

Azula is having a high expectation for the creation.

After hearing about the siege of the North Pole, she dare to say that Zuko is the strongest firebender right now. But nothing last forever. Her brother can sense heat from an impressive distance so she expects something not combustible. He can tell where they are or they’re thinking. At least that’s what she heard from her father. The weapon she demands must be quiet, if can’t, must be quick. And most important of all, it must be able to attack from afar.

The mechanic is having a hard time figuring it out but he did eventually. He informed her that the weapon need to be test outdoor for safety. The mechanic is trying not to stutter during the explanation of his creation. He called it a “musket”. He cleared his throat again and starts explaining how it works. 

“So you pour a small amount of blasting jelly into the barrel and push it in with a ramrod. Then you loaded it up with a bullet which I’m using a lead ball in this situation.” He said and then hold the musket up to his arm. “Then you place the stock on you arm and hold the barrel tight so it wouldn’t slip. And then pulled the trigger right here to shoot.” He said. Azula doesn’t change her expression.

“Very well. But may I ask how would I should shoot the target from afar?” She asked, her voice sending chill down his spine. Despite that he’s sure he is prepare, he still scare. “That’s a very good question, your highness. That’s why I made a telescope that has the perfect size for it.” He said and pulled out the smallest telescope she had ever seen and attached it to the barrel. “There.” He chirped.

‘This should be interesting.’ She smirked. She states that she will try the weapon herself. The mechanic instructs her cautiously because there’s a blasting jelly they’re playing with right here. Azula hold the musket tight with her left hand and aims at the cocowalnut which is far thicker than a human’s skull as she recall.

“Let’s see you.”

Then she pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an instagram account that I draw a scene from my and other’s fanfic. Although it’s not that good but it should give you some visual aid.
> 
> @morn_nuankanok


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko still hasn’t imprinted the “How to plan properly” in his head.

Team Avatar travels again with their new member.

As the gentle breeze of the spring caress their skin and the sun begin to set. Good thing, Aang finally found a good spot to rest. Once they’re landed, Toph immediately jumped down to the ground and chirped happily. She really missed where she can see. She clenched her toes on the soft, fluffy grass beneath. “Woah, Aang. You found a really nice place to land. The grass here is really soft.” She said. “Those aren’t grass. That’s Appa’s fur. Sky bison will shedding at the beginning of the spring.” Aang explains as he run his hand through the bison’s fur.

Katara, Iroh and Zuko are unloaded the stuff while the others are playing. She’s pouting about the playfulness of the boys. She takes a peak at them and found Toph playing with them too. She felt a little bit upset that they didn’t help them unloading. At least she’s still has Zuko and Iroh to help things out. She’s really disappointed that the new member of the team didn’t show any care to help things out at all. She shrugged it off and went back to her daily shores.

The sun had set so they set up a fire camp and finished their dinner. Sokka and Aang are still goofing around and Toph is just staying at her spot, not doing anything. Katara approaches her and asked her if she could help her cooking. But Toph brought out her food from her bag and said that she can take care of herself. Katara raised her eyebrows and said that everyone in the team usually divided the works. But Toph responds that she had already packed her own food and made an earth tent for herself with her earthbending.

“Well, that’s great for you but we still need to finish—“

“I don’t understand. What’s the problem here?” Toph cut Katara off with a croak.

Katara retreats with disappointment. Toph doesn’t understand her message and didn’t even bother to try either. But she put them aside and hope that the new member would realize it. Phoenix immediately senses that the two would inevitably argue. Her first thought was keeping the two from interacting with each other. Zuko, who never had to deal with two people arguing, goes along with it. 

Once the group is done setting up the camp, they quickly went to sleep. But Toph senses something coming in the middle of the night. Her eyes snapped opened and rushed outside her tent. “Guys! There’s something coming!” She yelled, alarmed the team. Everyone forced themselves awake and gathered around Toph. “What is it?” Aang asked with a sleepy voice. Toph lays her hand on the ground to feel more vibration through the ground. “It’s feels like an avalanche. A big one but it’s not an avalanche.” She described. 

“Your powers of perception is frightening.” Sokka said. “Like an avalanche but not an avalanche?” Zuko mumbled. He lifted off the ground to check the landscape. It was completely normal. No birds flying away in fear. No animals stampede. Just a quiet night. ‘Zuko. On your left.’ Phoenix said. He turned to said direction. Over the valley, a long barrier of dust are marching toward them. “Zuko. Do you see something?” Katara asked. Zuko is not quite sure what he is seeing due to the dark and the dust.

He shot a firework at them as they draw closer to the team. Once the firework explodes, it reveal an army armored vehicle approaching at high speed. “Fire Nation!” Zuko alarmed the group. “What? Right now?” Sokka complaints. “Appa! Wake up, buddy.” Aang shakes his giant friend awake. Appa opened his eyes lazily and yawns. “We gotta go.” Aang spluttered. Zuko dove down and scooped up all their belongings. Everyone got on the flying bison and flee. They look back to the army from the cloudless sky in shock. “That’s a really big army.” Sokka said. “All that just for us?” Katara whimpered.

“How did they find us?” Aang cried. ‘Maybe it’s Appa’s fur keep shedding.’ Phoenix said. “What?” Aang turned around. ‘It’s Appa’s fur is leaving a trail. I’m sorry. I completely forgot about it. I didn’t expect them to find his fur.’ Phoenix said. Aang glance at Appa’s fur. A small clump of fur keep falling off every second or two. “We can comb them off after we find a place to land.” Iroh said. 

The army are on their tail not far away without slow down. As this rate, they can’t land for sure. ‘Zuko!’ Phoenix yelled. Zuko flinched. “What?” He glance around. A giant arrow is dashing toward the bison. He gasped and lance his arm out to stop it. The arrow bounced off but another one escaped his notice and passed his side and slashed Appa’s ear. Appa screamed in fear and the pain followed shortly after his voice. “What was that?!” Aang screeched and looks behind him. “Crossbows.” Zuko answered.

“Who would need a crossbow that big?” Sokka spluttered. ‘It’s an invention that the Fire Nation uses to kill a big fauna. Like sky bisons, dragons and sea serpents. Sort of that.’ Phoenix said. “They killed dragons with crossbows?” Aang blurted. ‘They are six tons winged fire breathing crocodiles, Aang. Nobody’s going to approaches them.’ Phoenix said. Another wave of arrow were shot at them, coming toward them at high speed. Zuko gets up on his feet and deflected them away but surprised to got knocked down by something.

Shortly after he fall on his rear, the pain in his shoulder becomes tangible. He’s breathing heavily as he looks at his left shoulder. His blood slowly dripping down from where the pain comes from. “Zuko!” His uncle cried. Katara gaps in fear. “What? What happened?” Toph can’t see what’s going on, asked. “I got shot by something.” Zuko answered, his voice trembling with pain. “By what?” Sokka asked. Zuko didn’t answer. Katara draws water from her flask to heal him. “Wait.” Zuko wheeze.

‘Zuko. Stay still for me. I’m taking it out.’ Phoenix said. She reach the small object and carefully pulling it out. Zuko gasped as a small metallic ball were pulled out from his wound. Everyone tensed at the moment. “What is this?” Sokka grabbed the small ball floating in the air to take a closer look. ‘Katara?’ Phoenix called the girl and she quickly starts her work on healing. Zuko took off his outer layer cloth to reveal his wound. “It’s looks like a polished pebble.... or maybe not.” Sokka analyzed said object. Toph took the object from his hand and roll it around in her grasp. “It’s lead.” She said.

“You can tell immediately?” Aang exclaimed, glancing over his shoulder. “Light weight and hard. Definitely lead.” Toph answered shortly and proudly. Iroh keep his eyes out for the group. “Another wave is coming!” He cried. Aang rushed back to steering Appa and lean out of the way. Zuko knows they won’t get out of the wave in time. He heaved himself up to his feet, ignored Katara’s protest against the sudden movement while injured. He swept the arrows away with a swipe of his arms. Then his stubbornness immediately came back to bite him in the back. He sharply inhaled through his teeth and fell back down to the saddle. 

Katara quickly came in to check the wound. Luckily, it didn’t get worse. “Okay. It’s fine.” She let out a breath of relief. “But don’t do that again.” She said firmly. “Right. Sorry.” Zuko replied softly and let out a shaky sight. “Can anyone help me find the bandage?” Katara asked but before she finished the sentence, Phoenix reached for the bandage and passed it to her. ‘Here.’ She said. “Thanks.” Katara unrolled the bandage and wrapped up Zuko’s wound.

“How do we shake them off? There are like thousands of them following us.” Sokka took a peak at the army of Fire Nation soldier at their tail, hoping that they wouldn’t decide to shoot something that can explode at them instead. Iroh poked his head outside to take a good look at the form of the army. They form three long thin lines to make a wide shot range. The tank trains are carrying the crossbows and other weapons with them. Said vehicle is designed to travel with high speed on most terrain but since it’s a train, it would’ve take it long enough to turn around.

Zuko understood what his uncle is planning but stay quiet for him. “Aang. We should make a turnaround to escape.” Iroh suggested. “What? Are you crazy? They’re right behind us. If we turn around right now, they’ll shoot us down.” Sokka protested the idea. “Please, consider this. Those vehicles have long wheels, not apply for a sudden turn so if we turnaround and head back right now, it would take them a while to turnaround and follow us.” He explained. The plan seems reassured.

“Appa. Are you ready?” Aang asked his animal companion, determined and cautious. The bison hesitated for a short moment but finally confirmed his agreement with a roar. Aang huffed and tighten his grip on the bridle. “Alright, let’s go!” Aang said and steering Appa toward the army. Appa roared out with determination and focusing on taking his friends out of this situation. 

The second after they face towards the army, the wave of arrows flying straight to them. “No.” The whimpered from despair escaped from Aang as the arrows bigger than his staff darts towards him. Zuko release an effort to flick them away, fighting against the force of the objects approaching at high speed with only one arm. Aang let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. The thought of getting shot down from the sky scared him, gladly it didn’t happen. 

Zuko lean back on the curb side of the saddle and sigh with relief. Who knows flicks away some stuff can get his heart racing. Phoenix explained that he had a physical body and it has its limits. Being a spirit must’ve been so pleasant, don’t have to worry about your physical body since you don’t actually have one. He lean over the saddle a bit to see the army of vehicles following them. The sound of the bell ringing, alarming the troops to stop and turn around as fast as possible. “I hope those things don’t run backward.” Sokka said, smirking as the army getting smaller and smaller from his point of view.

“So, what do we do now?” Aang asked, calming down from the exhilarating event a moment ago. “We’ll use the mountain we flew past by as a hiding spot and comb the old coat out of the bison.” Iroh suggested. “But they still after us. What if they find us?” Sokka asked, rubbing his eyes gently. He doesn’t awake any longer but doesn’t want wake up by fireballs either. “We can create a false trail and go the other way. For now, let’s find a place to catch our breath.” Iroh added. “Has anyone seen painkiller ointment jar?” Zuko hissed. “We really don’t have any painkilling stuff since the beginning of our journey, buddy.” Sokka said.

“Right, sorry.” Zuko apologized quietly by habit. Aang steer Appa to fly lower toward the mountain when he’s sure he’s far enough from the army. He landed with a thud and flopped down on his stomach. “Sorry, buddy. They got your ear.” Zuko pat the bison on the cheek. Appa whimpered in response. Katara came in to take care of his ear. It’s not a lethal cut so clean it up would do. Zuko carefully preens the bison’s coat, lay them down on the ground close to him. “You guys rest. I’ll make the false trail.” He say while trying to make a real size sky bison out of the shedded fur. 

“But... Zuko. You’re hurt.” Aang protested. “I’ll do it.” He states. “Aang, you’re twelve. Kids your age need sleep.” Zuko turned down the offer and continued modeling a fake sky bison. “Well, you’re just a teenager.” Aang said, frowns upsettingly at the taller boy. “Aang. I-“ Zuko groaned to argue but he had no words to say. “It’s just... you’re important but you’re... We can’t lose you, Aang.” He tries to convince the boy to go to sleep. But the boy stand there, not taking any of his words. Zuko sighed with tiredness. His uncle approaches him from his side.

A gentle touch of his hand on his shoulder. “Zuko, please. You need time to recover. You should value your well being first in this state.” He said with concern. Zuko had always acknowledged his uncle’s concern for him but he can protect himself with the power in his hands. He survived a stabbed in the chest and stomach. If that can’t kill him, he doesn’t what is. ‘Zuko. Please. I know that you like the paradigm of what doesn’t killed you make you stronger but you should be aware that you can never predict death. I can help you with the bison doll. Just get some rest.’ Phoenix said.

Zuko sighed in defeat. “Maybe just a moment.” He said. The satisfaction is now show on Aang’s and Iroh’s face. Now that the stubborn boy finally agreed to rest. Only because he yielded to the pain.

“Let’s try to get as much rest as we can before we have to move on again.” Sokka said as he dropped the unroll sleeping bag on the ground, using it as a pillow and flopped down on it. “Sokka. You’re not using your sleeping bag?” Katara asked, unfolding her sleeping bag. “Nope. So if we had to hop on Appa again, I can just grab the pillow and leave.” Sokka rolled to his side and explain. Katara pout at her brother, questioning how long can he sleep on the ground without getting harass by insects. “Yeah, sure. Your sleeping bag smells terrible anyway.” She said sarcastically. 

Sokka lift his head up to sniff at his sleeping bag then immediately gags the second after the horrid scent seeped into his sinus, leaving a bitter taste in his throat as a bonus. Zuko carefully lay down, try not to provoke any pain from the scar. He repressed his groan as his back touch the ground. The unfamiliar feeling of his weight makes him uncomfortable. He usually lay on his side but now, he can’t move without hurting. ‘It’s okay, Zuko. It will get better.’ Phoenix coddles him as she numb the boy’s wound to let him relax. “Thank you.” Zuko mouthed and closed his eyes. 

Iroh lay down besides his nephew, seeing him peacefully asleep, he quickly dozed off as soon as his head touched the pillow. Zuko takes a peak at his uncle with one eye. He’s fast asleep and a heavy sleeper he knew. Zuko is tired but he’s still doesn’t want to go to sleep. His unfinished self-bestowed task is still bugging him. Nobody encouraged him to do it but he already felt like he let someone down. He opened the tent’s curtain enough for him to see the outside and proceed to working on the fake sky bison with one good hand for compensation until he finished. And he was almost satisfied. 

Almost....

——————————————————

The sunlight of dawn came peacefully.

Iroh stretches his limbs lazily and yawn then sit up groggily. He massage his eyes gently and ready to greet his nephew. But when he turn to his side, his can feels his heart skipped a beat.

Zuko is no longer there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got most of my homework done and find the time to finish this chapter. And I just found out that I only have 37 days of spring break.


End file.
